ElHigh
by Awesomeness02
Summary: This story is a collaboration by Inoki & Mikoto! This FanFiction is Elsword x Aisha, and Raven x Eve. Elsword, Raven, Aisha & Eve, all go to ElHigh School. A slice of school life, and a slice of school romance! Does the genius-Aisha secretly have feelings for the idiot-Elsword? And how did the most popular guy at school-Raven, fall in love with the quiet and rich Eve?
1. First Day

Hello, readers! This story is a collaboration by Inoki & Mikoto! This is our first work together, so enjoy~

By the way, if you didn't know, this FanFiction is Elsword x Aisha, and Raven x Eve.

The characters are not the classes, they're just ordinary students, but they DO have the class' hairstyles/personalities.

Elsword-Lord Knight

Aisha-Void Princess

Raven-Blade Master

Eve-Code Nemesis (By the way, in this story, she is not a Nasod, just a human.)

Chung-Deadly Chaser

Rena-Wind Sneaker (By the way, in this story, she is not an elf, just a human.)

**Disclaimer:** We do not own anything, we just love the characters!

* * *

**Chapter 1: First Day**

ElHigh, an ordinary school of Elrios. Even though it is just a normal school, it has various facilities for different uses. It even has dormitories next to the school building, for students to live in until they graduate. Although, not all students have to live in the dorms; the room changes every year, if majority requests.

The boy with messy red hair sleepily walked into the school compound with his bag on one shoulder. Waking up early was definitely not one of his best traits. Suddenly he felt someone crash into him from behind, he turned angrily to see who the klutz was. "Who the heck..?"

•

The young girl with purple hair was casually walking to school with her friend, Eve. When the guy in front of her abruptly stopped, causing her to bump into him.

The guy turned to see who it was, "Who the heck…?" he muttered, angrily.

"How rude, not even an apology!"

"What?! You're the one who bumped into me!"

They both paused, realizing who they were.

"You…"

"You're…"

They both said in unison,

"ELSWORD!"

"AISHA!"

"What?! Since when were you in this school?!" questioned Aisha.

"Since freshman year."

"I never saw you around the school!" she exclaimed.

"…" _Coz I'm always ditching… _-Elsword thought

The girl with silver hair stepped forward. "We should hurry, class is about to start."

They both nodded, and quickly ran to class.

Aisha yelled, "Why are you following me?!"

"I'm not following you! This is where my class is!"

"Yeah, right, stalker!"

•

"EHHH?! WE'RE IN THE SAME CLASS?!" Aisha shouted.

Elsword smirked. "Heheh…I must've gotten smarter."

The chairman of the school announced through the speakers, "Under normal circumstances, the classes would've been ranked due to the exam results; however, we have decided to mix it around this year. That is all."

_So I didn't get any smarter…_ -Elsword hung his head low.

"EHHH?! WHAT IS UP WITH THESE SEATING ARRANGEMENTS?!" exclaimed Aisha.

Eve's seat was next to a window, near the back of the class and next to her was Aisha. In front of Aisha's desk was Elsword's and the person sitting next to him at the window was an intimidating guy with dark black hair.

Elsword shivered. _This guy next to me…he gives me the creeps! What's up with his glare…? Is he some sort of delinquent?_

Raven turned to face him. "Problem?"

"N-N-Nothing!" Elsword shrunk back into his seat.

Elsword looked around. _What's with all the weirdoes in this class…? First, there's Raven, then there's that annoying girl, Aisha. Also, her emotionless poker faced friend, Eve._ He noticed a girl with light blonde hair. _Well…there's also Rena…I guess she's kind of normal…except for the fact that she wants to get with every guy in the school…I'M SURROUNDED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!_

•

**Lunch time…**

Just after the bell rang, girls immediately crowded around Raven's desk. Especially Rena.

"Raven, want to eat with me?!"

"Raven, can I get your autograph?!"

"He's so cool!"

Rena pushed through the crowd, and sat on his desk. "Hey there, cutie, how about you and I…?" she winked at him seductively.

Raven remained silent, and simply pushed her away.

Elsword glared at him._ What's so great about that guy anyways? I'm waayyy cooler!_

"Hey, don't you think Raven's kind of cool…?" whispered an all too familiar voice.

Elsword's ear twitched. "WHAT THE HELL MAKES HIM SO COOL?!"

Aisha death-glared him. "I wasn't talking to you!" She turned to Eve and smiled, "So, Eve, what do you think?"

"Talk about different treatment…" Muttered Elsword.

Eve paused. She stared hard at Raven, for a good long minute. "Hmph. Nothing special."

Elsword cried tears of joy. "SOMEONE UNDERSTANDS HOW I FEEL!"

Aisha kicked him, and he went flying out of Raven's window.

Raven caught his ankle just before he dropped. "…You alright?"

"Urk! F-Fine! Thank you…"

"Kyaaa! Raven's so cool!"

"Oh, I wouldn't mind falling out the window if he caught me~!"

Raven put Elsword down, and Elsword was about to scurry away when…

"Oh my god, Elsword! Are you okay? Who could've done this to you?!" Aisha asked, worriedly.

The truth was, the homeroom teacher, Glave, was watching her, so she quickly pretended to be innocent.

Elsword blinked, clueless. "Huh?"

•

"Okay, it's decided. Aisha will be the Class President."

Everyone applauded her, as she stood up front.

"Thank you everyone, I hope I can fulfill my duty as the Class President." She smiled sweetly.

"Aisha's smile is just like an angels~!" sighed a fan boy.

Elsword was sneaking a drink in class, but choked, and sprayed it all over his desk. "Angel?! More like a devil from hell!"

"What are you saying? Aisha's the greatest!"

"…Pfft."

•

**After school…**

Around the school gate, there was a small crowd. "Aisha, let me carry your bag for you!"

"Aisha, can I walk you home?"

"Aisha, allow me to give you a massage."

"Aisha, Aisha, Aisha, that's all I seem to be hearing these days!" groaned Elsword.

"Please, Aisha, I'll walk you home!"

"What? No, I will!"

"Ahaha…guys…um…" she spots a familiar redhead. "Sorry, I'm walking home with him!"

Aisha snatched Elsword's arm.

He blinked. "I am?"

"You are, aren't you…Elsword?" She had a menacing smile on her face.

He gulped, "Uh…yeah!"

"Good. Now, let's go!" She sprinted off, dragging Elsword with her.

•

"Hey, Eve. Let me walk you home." said a guy.

"No." She immediately replied.

"Oh come on, it's only walking!" he grabbed her wrist.

She slapped his hand away. "I already told you, I'm not interested!" She snapped back at him.

"Sheesh, a walk isn't going to kill you!" He grabbed her shoulders.

Someone taller than the guy stepped between him and Eve. "Look, she already said no, so just leave her alone."

The random guy flinched. _Shoot! It's Raven!_ "W-Whatever then!" He quickly ran away.

Raven glared at the guy, until he was definitely out of his sight. He turned towards Eve. "Are you okay?"

She nodded. "Yes, thank you."

Raven noticed some guys behind the wall, staring at Eve. "…I'll walk you home."

"That's not necessary." Eve walked ahead of him. "Besides, you live in the dorms."

He walked after her. "Think of this as a favor."

"?" _What does he mean…?_

While they walked out of the school gates, Raven death-glared at the figures behind the wall. The figures flinched, and dashed away. _Tch! Next time…_

•

"Thanks for walking me home, Elsword!" Aisha smiled cheerfully at him.

"No problem…" Elsword stared at her. It was the first time she had smiled at him for real.

"Sorry to drag you out here, where's your place?" She asked, out of curiosity.

"I live in the dorms." He said bluntly, and then muttered. "Which is all the way back at school."

"Oh."

"Uh, yeah…I should get going." He started walking away from the awkwardness.

"E-Elsword, wait!" She called his name.

"Huh?" He turned lazily.

She blushed and looked down at the ground. "U-Um, if you don't mind…could we walk home together again, someday…?"

"Uh, what!?" He looked at her, shocked.

She waved her hands in front of herself. " Uh, I mean—j-just in case if those guys hassle me again!"

"Sure, I guess…uh…see you at school!" He forced a smile and left.

She was so embarrassed that she actually asked him to walk home with her. Aisha flopped onto her bed and questioned herself. _What's wrong with me…?_

•

Eve and Raven walked together in silence. Eve seemed completely fine with the silence; after all, she didn't show emotions much. Raven, on the other hand…thought it was pretty darn awkward.

_Should I break the silence…? Or continue to walk like this?_ –he wondered. He glanced at the silver-haired girl.

She looked at him, with those golden eyes. "Is there something bothering you?"

He blinked. "Er…no." _Damn! Was I staring?_

"Uh…Am I going the right way?" he questioned.

She merely nodded.

"Okay…" _And the awkward silence is back again…_

Eve stopped walking all of a sudden.

"?" Raven halted next to her.

"A question just came to me." She looked at Raven. "Why are you so popular among the girls, Raven?"

He paused. _That's a good question. _"I don't know. It's not like I did anything…"

"Hm…really now?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I noticed that a lot of girls were crowded around you at lunch…which nearly caused my desk to fall over, seeing as how I sit behind you."

"Oh…sorry about that?"

Eve strode ahead. "You're forgiven. This time."

…_This time?_ He sighed, and walked after her.

After a few more minutes had passed, they finally reached Eve's house.

Eve slightly bowed, "Thank you for walking me home."

Raven nodded. "Anytime."

Eve watched him coolly walk off, and thought in her head, _Hmm…Raven…_

•

The two guys, who were hiding behind the school wall, were now hiding behind Eve's street corner. They waited until Raven was definitely out of their sight.

"Finally, that idiot's gone!" said one.

They started to creep towards Eve's house.

The other smirked evilly. "Now, let the plan begin…"

**-End of Chapter 1-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** Yaho! How's life hanging for all you readers out there? Ino and I just finished the first chapter, and I say, "It's not too shabby! :D" Or at least, that's what I think… o_o  
My favorite girl character is Eve, second fav is Aisha. Obviously, I have an Eve myself, and I write the Raven x Eve parts! From here on out, what will happen is, the next chapter will be all focused on Ino's writing-Elsword x Aisha, then the next one will be my writing-Raven x Eve, and repeat. So, I guess it's like two stories happening at once ^_^  
That's all for now, til' next time!

**Inoki: **Hey thanks for reading this! Hope you'll keep on reading :D

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	2. Punishment Rescue

**Inoki:** Hey guys! It's Inoki here, presenting you Elhigh chapter two! イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** Well, well, well! It seems I'll be writing the third chapter! Remember folks, this chapter is only Elsword x Aisha, the Raven x Eve parts is next chapter! Sayonara~ _

Aisha's hand slammed down onto the beeping alarm clock. She lazily got dressed and packed her bag, still half asleep. Walking out of the door with toast in her mouth, she checked her watch and noticed that she was going to be late. In a panic, she ran like the wind towards ElHigh School.

Elsword heard the classroom door slam open and saw the purple haired girl breathing manually. She plopped into her seat, which was behind him, and glared at the red head- a warning to say "stop staring." He ignored her eyes and turned towards the front. Miss Stella walked into the room with an angry scowl on her face. She said every students name bitterly as she filled in the roll.

"Alright, take out your English books." Stella demanded.

The students rustled through their bags, searching for the English book that could save them from detention. Aisha froze when she opened her bag. Her English book wasn't in there.

The teacher sighed and rolled her eyes. "Stand up if you don't have your English book with you."

Everyone had their English books, you'd be crazy not to because this lady was super strict on her students.

Elsword was still searching through his bag; he noticed Aisha's face turn pale when the teacher asked for students to stand if they didn't have their books.

Aisha sat in her seat, trying to mentally prepare herself for the punishment that awaited her. She could hear Miss Stella tapping her foot loudly, waiting for a student to own up. Aisha took a few deep breaths. _It's fine. It'll be fine. I can do this, no problem. Just stand up and apologize. _She was about to get on her feet when she saw Elsword stand up and smack his book onto her desk, behind him, so that the teacher wouldn't notice.

"Miss, I forgot my English book." Elsword said bluntly.

"Elsword, was it? You should know by now that we have English every Tuesday." She said with an icy voice.

"Uh, Miss, we only started school yesterday."

"Students aren't supposed to talk back to the teacher!" She snapped at him.

"Right, sorry…" He mumbled.

"…Go to the storage room, get two buckets and fill them to the top! Carry both of them at shoulder length and walk up and down the corridor thirty times! If I see a single drop of water on the floor, you have to do it another thirty times!" She commanded.

He started walking towards the door and muttered. "Yes, ma'am."

"If you're a man, speak clearly and loudly!"

"Yes, ma'am!" He almost shouted.

A few students giggled but quickly opened their books when the teacher glared at the class.

Elsword's arms were getting heavy from walking up and down the corridor, holding two buckets at shoulder length, filled to the top with water. He'd only done seventeen laps, another thirteen to go. _Why did I help Aisha? Sheesh, I should've let her take the punishment! What was I thinking!?_ He thought.

Aisha flipped through Elsword's English book, laughing at the doodles he had drawn in it. There was a picture of Eve, acting very robotic. A picture of Raven bowing down to Elsword's "coolness", a picture of Miss Stella turning into a frog and a pretty picture of Rena, with a heart around the image. The instant she saw Rena's picture, she wanted to rip that page out of his book. Unfortunately, this was Elsword's book. Not hers.

The teacher noticed Aisha wasn't paying attention and asked her to read out the next line.

"Um…" She scanned through the lines. _Ah, there! _"Men compete with their hearts, or so they say…another person disagreed and said that Men compete with their faces. There are many debates about this subject." _What type of text is this?_ Aisha thought. She spotted Elsword walk past the sliding door for the twentieth time while sitting back down. _Hm… _She thought of something and started scribbling in Elsword's English book. Smiling at the doodle she drew, she packed her things and started getting ready for the next class.

At interval, she didn't get the chance to return his book because Elsword had spilt some water in the corridor and was now stuck at a lecture with Miss Stella. He didn't come out until next class.

"Why do you think Elsword helped you back there?" Eve asked Aisha on the way back to class.

"Hm…I don't know, but I'm guessing he wants me to owe him later! Like, let him copy my homework or something." She replied.

"Well, if he wants you to do something shady for him, call the police." Eve said seriously.

"Haha, lighten up, Eve! There's no way Elsword would ask me that!" Aisha laughed.

When lunchtime finally rolled around, Elsword was stuffing his face with food since he missed out interval and was starving. He felt something bulky hit his head and almost spat out his sandwich. "Gah—What the heck!?" He turned and saw the purple haired girl sweetly, yet mischievously, smiling at him.

"Thanks for letting me borrow your book!" She handed the English book to him.

"Oh. It was nothing." He replied, slightly irritated.

"You're a good drawer." She smirked as she walked away.

He turned suddenly. "Huh!?"

"Check your book, page 145." She waved and left.

Elsword quickly flipped through his book to page 145 and saw a doodle that wasn't there before. It was a picture of Aisha, looking all nice and cute with Elsword AND Raven bowing down before her "coolness." -Eve was standing next to Aisha with a question mark over her head and Rena was crying in a corner with shame.

Elsword laughed. "Haha, as if that could ever happen!"

The school bell rang, signifying the end of the day.

Aisha cursed softly. "Darn, I forgot to tell Elsword that I'm on clean-up duty today! I hope he'll just go home…better finish this quickly." She wiped the black board.

Elsword sighed. "Where the heck is she? I thought she wanted to walk home together." He shoved his hands into his pockets and leaned against the school gate.

After an hour had passed, Aisha had finally finished cleaning. She was about to grab her bag and go home until a fellow student council member asked her to drop some papers to the student council. Being the good student president of Class 2-A, she couldn't decline. She dumped the pile of documents on a desk and started walking out the door when Banthus, the teacher who was head of the PE department, interrupted her.

"Hey you! You're part of the student council, right?" His loud voice rang out through the corridor.

"Uh, um, yes." She replied, slightly intimidated by the big man.

"Well, I'm supposed to be patrolling around the school, but I've got other things to do. Could you take my place?" His supposed-to-be "friendly" grin looked more threatening.

"Um…well…" _So many things to do! Why does it have to be me..? _She thought.

"Well?" He asked again.

"O-Of course! Ahahaha…" She pulled a weak smile.

"Great, time to get outta here!" Banthus speed walked down the corridor.

Aisha sighed and hung her head low. _Will I ever be able to leave?_ She thought as she walked around the school. After checking through hundreds of classrooms, she was finally able to leave and go home.

Aisha yawned and stretched her arms. "Phew… finally! I can finally go home!"

She walked past a window and noticed something from the corner of her eye. She quickly walked backwards and looked out the window. The red haired boy was leaning against the school gate with the sunset's rays hitting him. He looked as if he was asleep. _E-Elsword's still here!? Has he been waiting for me this whole time!?_ She snatched her bag from the classroom and ran outside.

"Elsword!" She called his name and waved.

He opened his eyes and stared at the girl running towards him dully. "You're late."

"I know, I know! Sorry, I forgot to tell you about clean up duty."

"…Do you know what time it is?" He said, still looking at her with dull eyes.

"Uh…"

He flipped his cell phone open. "Five o'clock."

"WHAT!?" She stared at the mini screen. _Time really flew by!_

"And could you explain this to me?" He opened his English book to page 145 and pointed at the doodle.

"Oh, that….it's self-explanatory!" She smiled sweetly.

"What do you mean 'it's self-explanatory'!? Why am I bowing down to YOU!?" His finger jabbed the page.

She shrugged. "'Coz I'm just that cool. Now let's go!"

"Hey, I don't even get a 'thank you' for waiting for you?" He walked beside her.

"A 'thank you'? Well, I just said thank you two seconds ago, so that counts!"

"The heck!? That's not even a proper 'thank you'! And you owe me 'coz I let you borrow my book!"

"Alright, alright! No need to shout!"

"Hmph." He folded his arms.

She walked in front of him and curtsied. "Thank you for waiting for me, Elsword." Her voice was almost mocking him.

"…You're welcome." He stared at her awkwardly.

They continued walking and when they reached Aisha's house, she curtsied again. "Thank you, Mr. Elsword for walking me home." She said in a mocking voice again.

"Would you stop the whole curtsy thing?" He sweat dropped.

She laughed a bit then smiled. "Okay, but seriously, thank you for walking me home AND waiting for me!"

Elsword quickly walked away and waved without turning. "See you tomorrow!"

"Huh…?" Aisha watched the red head's figure disappear in the distance. _What's up with him?_ She thought.

Elsword began walking faster and faster the more he remembered Aisha's smile in his head. His face was slightly pink as he thought about her. _She really needs to stop smiling like that in front of me…_

**Inoki:** Glad I finally got this chapter out after all the nagging Mikoto's been doing! Sorry that it's kinda short…xP イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** And the second chapter is finished, written by the lovely Inoki! Next chapter will be me, writing! I hope you guys like this fanfiction! Until next time!

Reviews are appreciated! ^^


	3. Missing

**Mikoto:** Yay, it's my turn! Sorry for the wait, everyone, but the third chapter has just arrived! By the way, Rena gets rejected quite a bit in this chapter, so if you love Rena, don't blame me, because I've never really liked Rena anyways.

**Inoki:** Ooh such a Rena basher, Mikoto! Not that I can say much…er-hem, anyways! This is Mikoto's chapter, which means that it is mainly Eve x Raven, I'm pretty sure you guys will catch the drift around now. Enjoy reading! - Mikoto should be saying that.

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

* * *

**Chapter 3: Missing**

_Recap:_

_The two guys, who were hiding behind the school wall, were now hiding behind Eve's street corner. They waited until Raven was definitely out of their sight._

"_Finally, that idiot's gone!" said one._

_They started to creep towards Eve's house._

_The other smirked evilly. "Now, let the plan begin…"_

"Who's an idiot?" a shadow loomed over the two.

They both froze. They could sense blood lust.

"And what's this _plan_?" The teenager folded his arms.

The two of them quickly ran away. "NOTHING, SORRY TO BOTHER YOU!"

Raven sighed. _Why are they targeting Eve…?_

"…Raven? Why are you standing in front of my house?" Eve blinked, as she looked out the window.

"I just…thought I forgot something. Well, take care." He walked away. _Something isn't right…_

•

The morning sun was shining brightly alongside the pale blue skies. The pink-flowered trees had bloomed almost everywhere, and it was a very pretty sight.

Eve stared in amazement. "These cherry blossoms…they are beautiful."

She kept on walking, and admiring the lovely flowers. Then, she heard a voice call out to her. "Eve."

"Hm?" She looked ahead, and saw an all too familiar guy.

The boy with the dark hair and sharp eyes ran up to her. "Morning."

"Good morning." She greeted him. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school, since the dorms are right next to it?"

"I decided to walk with you for the rest of the way. Besides, I wanted to see what the cherry blossoms were like out here."

"Is that so? Well, they're just normal flowers, I suppose." She responded, plainly.

He looked at the blossoms, and with his right hand, he reached out to touch them. His fingers held the dark thin branch.

Eve put her hand on his arm. "Don't snap the branch; otherwise you're taking an important part of the tree off, and trees are also a type of living species."

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know you cared about plants and trees so much. But, I guess you're right." He released the branch.

"Now, let's go. I don't want to be late to school."

"Wait."

"?"

His eyes scanned the tree, and a small breeze blew by. One of the blossoms was slowly twirling to the ground.

Raven quickly caught it, and looked at Eve. "Caught it."

She tilted her head to the side. "And so…?"

He tucked the flower behind his ear, but the petals still showed off its lively pink. "What do you think?" He winked at her.

She frowned. "It…doesn't suit you at all."

He chuckled, and took the flower out. He then placed it in Eve's silver hair. "I think it looks better on you."

Eve touched the flower gently. "…Thank you." _What is this warm feeling inside me…?_

The two continued walking and chatting. Some girls squealed when they saw Raven, but one particular girl glared at Eve. Rena was glaring at Eve as she also walked to school. She wanted to be the one walking next to him. She wanted to interrupt their little discussion. She _wanted_ Raven.

However, just as Rena was about to greet Raven, they heard the school bell ring in the distance.

"We're not going to make it." Eve sighed. "It's impossible to make it through the school gates in five minutes from here."

Raven shook his head. "No, it's possible. If we run."

"But-"

Raven grabbed Eve's hand, and zoomed off towards the school.

Rena scowled. "Just when I was going to talk to Raven too…!"

•

Eve had anime-style blue lines above her head. She couldn't believe they actually made it in time. She panted heavily; she had never run that hard in her life.

Raven, on the other hand, was completely fine.

"How can you…huff…not be tired…?" breathed Eve.

He glanced at her. "Huh? A run like that was nothing."

"…Are you serious?"

"Oh, it's probably because I'm in the Track & Field Club!"

"That explains things."

"Well, we should hurry to class."

•

"And that's all. Class is dismissed."

It was now Interval. Eve couldn't help but sometimes notice that Raven was looking at her. One girl teased Eve, "Oh, isn't that Raven, the most popular guy at school, staring at our Eve?"

Eve shook her head. "You must be imagining things."

"Aw~! Are you embarrassed~?"

"No."

The same guy who wanted to walk Eve home yesterday, strolled up to Eve. "Hey, Eve, do you want to eat with me, once lunchtime comes around?"

"Um…" _What should I say?_

Eve felt someone tug onto her arm. She looked, and saw Raven was slowly pulling Eve away from the dude. "Sorry, she's already eating lunch with me."

"Oh, sorry, didn't realize...!" The guy quickly walked away.

"Phew." Raven gave a sigh of relief.

"Why do you keep coming to my aid?" Eve popped the question.

He paused_. I can't just tell her, 'something fishy is happening around you'…then what should I tell her…?_ "Well…"

An annoying fan girl of Raven appeared out of nowhere and started to complain to him. "Raven, I thought it was my turn to eat with you today!"

"Uh…sorry, change of plans."

Another girl also whined to him. "Hey~ Raven, you promised to teach me this, today at lunch!"

"Did I? Sorry, it'll have to wait."

"But Raven~!"

He was soon surrounded by tons of girls, and Eve quickly escaped from the crowd. She noticed her good friend Aisha, heading back to the classroom. Interval was nearly over anyways. Eve caught up to Aisha, and remembered what happened back in the classroom.

"Why do you think Elsword helped you back there?" Eve asked Aisha, while they walked to class together.

"Hm…I don't know, but I'm guessing he wants me to owe him later! Like, let him copy my homework or something." She replied.

"Well, if he wants you to do something shady for him, call the police." Eve said seriously.

"Haha, lighten up, Eve! There's no way Elsword would ask me that!" Aisha laughed.

They entered the classroom, and prepared for their next lesson.

•

"…ven."

"Mhm…?" the sleepy guy mumbled.

"Raven…!" the voice kept bugging him.

"Grgh, what….?"

"RAVEN, WAKE UP THIS INSTANT!"

"Hn?" He lazily lifted his head up from his desk, and a piece of chalk hit his forehead. "Ugh, what the…"

The teacher folded their arms. "Don't treat class like its nap time!"

"Yes, yes." He yawned.

"You only need to say 'yes' once!" they scolded. "Now, answer the next question!"

He stood up. "…How do you expect me to answer it, if you knew I wasn't paying attention?" he asked, bluntly.

Eve sighed. _Why won't he just give it up already?_

The teacher was officially pissed. "Grr…! That's it, even if your grades aren't THAT bad, your behavior in the classroom is unacceptable! You need to be taught some manners! Eve, stand up!"

_Eh? Why me?_ She stood up silently.

"Raven, from now on, you'll be learning good manners from this young lady, do you hear me?!"

"Yes, I do…" he mumbled.

"Wait a second-" Eve couldn't believe this.

"Eve, I want you to keep a close eye on him. You are now like his supervisor. Understand?"

She knew it was futile to talk back, so she closed her eyes, and accepted it. "To be honest, I would rather not do it, but understood."

"…Okay, you two can now sit down."

While the teacher continued chatting, Raven turned in his chair slightly, and looked at Eve in the corner of his eye.

Eve looked up from her text book. "?"

He simply smirked. "Nothing."

•

**Lunchtime…**

"Hey, Eve, let's eat lunch together!" chirped Aisha, cheerfully.

"Yes, let's-"

She was cut off. "Sorry, Aisha. She's with me today."

Raven gripped Eve's wrist, and dragged her out of the classroom. "Since when did I agree-?!"

"That's not fair, I asked her before you!" Aisha pouted.

Raven paused. "Aisha, don't you need to give something back to Elsword?"

That's when she remembered; she needed to return the book he leant her earlier. "Ah, right, you guys eat together! See you later, Eve!"

"Wait-Aisha!" Eve called out to her, as Raven continued to drag her.

•

The two of them were on the rooftop, sitting on a bench next to each other.

Eve glared at Raven. "What are you scheming?"

He shrugged. "I'm not scheming anything."

"Don't lie. I know you're hiding something from me. If you weren't, you wouldn't have even noticed me in the classroom."

"…"

"Well?"

"I'm just suspicious of those guys who keep hassling you."

"It's not like it's any of your business." Eve stood up, and walked over to the fence. She gazed down at the rest of the school buildings from such a high place.

He froze. _She's right. It's not any of my business at all. Why am I so concerned?_ He got up, and started to walk towards the door that leads to the stairs. "Hm, you're right. I shouldn't be concerned over something that I'm not involved in. Sorry for worrying."

She turned, "Raven…?"

He took his time walking down the stairs from the rooftop. _What was I thinking? To help her? To get rid of those guys hassling her? Why should I care? She's just the classmate that sits behind me. She's just the girl that I saw in front of the school, yesterday afternoon. Am I only worried about her own being, because I'm so-called 'nice'? Well, whatever the case is, I better stop meddling into other people's business. I'll just go back to how everything was before._

•

**The Next Morning…**

"Aisha?"

"Good morning!"

"Elsword?"

"Here."

"Eve?"

Silence.

"Is Eve absent?" Glave looked around the classroom. _Guess she is._

"Rena?"

"Morning!"

"Raven?"

"…Here."

"Looks like everyone is here today except for Eve. Now, class…"

Raven wasn't listening to the teacher at all. He was too busy wondering why Eve wasn't at school. He turned around, and looked at the empty desk behind him. He decided to just brush it off. Maybe she was late, or maybe she caught a small illness. Nothing out of the ordinary. He turned back around, to focus on the blackboard.

The lesson was going smoothly and boring, Raven was about to enter napping mode, but then he heard something that caught his attention.

"Why is it an unexplained absent?!" muttered Aisha. "Sheesh! Normally, she'd text me if something was up. "

Raven stared at her. "Who are you talking about…?"

She paused. "Uh….Eve. I was just complaining why she wouldn't come to school and all.

"Hmm….tell me, has there been anything weird happening around Eve lately?"

"Not that I know of…ah! Don't tell me you're actually worried about her!" she waved her finger at him.

"Hn, don't know what you're talking about."

She sighed. "Well, whatever. She'll surely turn up tomorrow."

"And if she doesn't?"

"…Then, she'll turn up the next day!"

Elsword joined in. "And what if she doesn't turn up the next day?"

"Then, she'll come the day afterwards, of course!"

The two started arguing about when Eve will turn up.

"What if she NEVER comes to school again?!" exclaimed Elsword.

"She will! Why wouldn't she?!" replied Aisha.

Raven sighed. _These two are always fighting._ "Anyways, Aisha, if you hear anything from Eve, can you tell me?"

"Sure, but why?" she looked at him.

Elsword pitched in too. "Hmm? Could it be Raven has something for Eve?"

Raven folded his arms. "No, I don't. And just because. Now, goodbye." He walked away.

•

_Hm? Eve isn't here today? That's great, because that means I can take this chance to get closer to Raven! _–thought Rena. She giggled. _Oh, what should I do? Ask him out on a date? Exchange numbers? Hmm~! I suppose I'll try asking him on a date~!_

She strolled up to Raven, swinging her hips. "Hey, Raven!"

He groaned. "What?"

"Are you free this weekend?" she put her hands behind her back, two fingers crossed.

"This weekend…? Why?"

"Oh, well, you see, I was hoping we could do something together."

"…Me and you?"

"Yes! Just the two of us!"

He turned away from her. "Meh. Not interested."

"Huh?! How come?!"

"What exactly would we be doing?" he closed his eyes.

"Um…ah! We'll go to the movies and…"

"There are no good movies out at the moment. Sorry."

"Well, then we can go to my place and watch some movies there…"

"No thank you." He replied.

_Darn! Plan failed! I'll just try getting his number then!_ "If that's the case; how about we exchange numbers, so then if you ever change your mind, you can just-"

"Denied."

"Eh? But-"

His eyes snapped open. "Ah, thanks for reminding me." he quickly hopped out of his seat and walked over to Aisha.

"Aisha, you got a minute?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Do you mind giving me Eve's cellphone number?"

"Uh…why would you want that?" she questioned.

Rena glared at Aisha. _Why would Raven want Eve's number, and not mine?! Well, I just hope Aisha says no! Say it, say it, say it!_

He shook his head. "Just because."

She raised an eyebrow. "Just because…?"

"Look, if you give me her number, then that means you won't have to notify me if you ever do find out what happened to her. Instead, I can just simply call her or something. Saves you the trouble of wasting your breath on me, doesn't it?" he asked.

"…Point taken." She took out her purple & silver cellphone, with a cute bat cellphone charm hanging on the end. "Her number is…"

Raven took out his sleek black cellphone, and started to tap the number buttons. "Yes, okay, got it. Thanks."

"You're welcome."

Raven calmly flipped his cellphone back into his pocket, and went back to his seat.

Rena pouted. "Aw, c'mon Raven, you don't have to give me your number, but at least take mine!"

"And what would I do with it?"

"Erm…" _Don't you see that tons of guys would KILL for my number?!_

"Now, I'd appreciate it if you stopped bothering me."

She let out a disappointed sigh, and left him alone. _Sheesh, he's a tough one…but I always like a challenge._

•

**Meanwhile…**

Eve slowly opened her eyes. _Where…am I…?_

It was dark, and she appeared to be in an unknown room. Perhaps even a basement. Her body was lying on the floor, and her chin touched the cold ground. Her mouth had some cloth covering it, so she couldn't speak, and her wrist and ankles were tied with rope.

She struggled to untie the ropes. But later, stopped._ It's useless…_

She gazed around at her surroundings. The room was empty; there were no windows, and only walls. It really was just a small basement.

Eve tried to recall what had happened. She remembered walking home from school, and then she turned the corner, after she had turned the corner, she heard a car screech, and a door fling open. Then, someone had grabbed her from behind, and she was pulled into a car, and then she was out cold. Next thing she knew it, she had opened her eyes, and appeared here.

_What should I do? Ophelia and Oberon are most likely panicking at home; after all, it is their responsibility to take care of me, as butler and maid…and if my father ever found out about this…_

She heard footsteps getting louder. Cold panic swept over her. The door creaked open, and a ray of light shone into the dark room. "Looks like she's finally awake."

**-End of Chapter 3-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** Phew, now I've got chapter three off my hands…still have to write more though. Hm, I don't get how some people can balance online gaming on Elsword AND write fanfictions…seriously, don't ask me how I do it…

**Inoki: **Well that was that! Next chapter's going to be written by me, Elsword x Aisha, what more is there to say!? Look forward to it! :D

ミ コ ト • Mikoto

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	4. Elsword & Aisha Fight,Rena makes a move!

**Inoki:** Yo! Here's the fourth chapter~! Oh by the way, about Chung, well…we have plans! ^^ イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** Hey hey! The fourth chapter is here, and written by the lovely Inoki! Enjoy reading, everyone!

* * *

It was another boring day at ElHigh. All of the students were either super lazy or especially chatty because it was a Friday. Aisha stared at the desk on her left. _Where's Eve? She hasn't been to school for two days... _The purple haired girl checked her cell phone. _And she hasn't replied to my texts...maybe she's sick? _

She noticed Raven coming towards her. "Aisha, you got a minute?"

"Hm? Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Do you mind giving me Eve's cellphone number?"

"Uh…why would you want that?" she questioned.

He shook his head. "Just because."

She raised an eyebrow. "Just because…?"

"Look, if you give me her number, then that means you won't have to notify me if you ever do find out what happened to her. Instead, I can just simply call her or something. Saves you the trouble of wasting your breath on me, doesn't it?" he asked.

"…Point taken." She took out her purple & silver cellphone, with a cute bat cellphone charm hanging on the end. "Her number is…"

Aisha watched Raven walk back to his seat, eying him suspiciously. _Sorry Eve, I gave your number to someone like him… _She apologized silently. _But then again, Raven's pretty cool so maybe she'll thank me! _Her mood changed immediately.

•

Aisha was walking around the school on patrol for the student council. She scanned the area sharply for anyone that was breaking the rules.

"KYAAAA~!"

Aisha turned swiftly towards the fan girl-like scream and saw a huge crowd of girls inside the training hall. _What's going on over there?_ Curious, she headed over towards the commotion. Men in protective gear were fighting each other with wooden swords. Their fast movement and powerful strikes made the sparring match intense to watch. There was one guy that stood out in particular from the rest. He wore plain gear that was mainly red with black and white as side colors. His shoulder, elbow and knee pads were a light shade of grey. He swung the wooden sword with ease and slashed at different opponents that were charging towards him. Aisha found herself staring at the red clad knight in awe, his skills were definitely impressive. A few minutes after the red knight had finished off one bunch of opponents, ten more rushed in to try and take him down. _Ten against one!? There's no way he can take on so many! _She thought. But wrong she was, in just a few seconds all ten of them were lying flat on the floor, defeated.

The fan girls squealed louder. "KYAAA~! HE'S SO COOL~!"

Even Rena was watching the red knight. Leaning against a wall with a flirty look in her eyes and a seductive smile.

Aisha had to agree with the girls, the red guy was very cool, almost cooler than Raven. The only question was; who is he? The red knight slowly took his protective mask off and shook his head to mess up his hair. He noticed the girls watching and grinned- a VERY hot grin. Aisha just happened to be in the front. She froze at the unmasked guy in shock and disbelief. _How could someone as cool as that…be ELSWORD!? _She pointed at him weakly, barely able to speak. "Y-You, no way! This, this is impossible!"

Elsword laughed. "Haha, shocked, Aisha? I was pretty cool out there, right?"

"S-Stop trying to be cool, Elsword! 'Coz it's not working!" Aisha regained her ability to shout.

"Oh sure, I saw you staring at me in a daze!" He grinned again.

"What!? I wasn't! I was just simply watching for a bit, that's all!" She felt her face begin to heat up a bit.

"Just admit it, Aisha, I was super cool out there and you know it!"

"More like super lame out there and you and I both know it!"

Rena stepped in between the fight and sucked up to Elsword. "Wow, Els! You were so cool~! I couldn't take my eyes off of you for a second!" She smiled at him.

Elsword blushed at the compliment from a beautiful girl. "Uh, gee, thanks…you really think so?"

"Of course! Maybe you should give me some…private lessons?" Her tone turned seductive as she came closer to the red haired (and faced!) boy.

_Grr!_ Aisha was getting ticked off just watching Rena flirt with him. She didn't even know why she was getting annoyed at the blond but she couldn't help it.

He gulped. "Uh…right, um…I—!"

"Hyaah!" Aisha had stolen Elsword's wooden sword and whacked him on the head with it. He fell to the ground in an instant. "Hmph!" She placed one hand on her hip.

"Oh no! Els, are you alright!?" Rena was quickly at his side, trying to help him up.

"Ow…I'm fine, thanks." He replied to the kind girl, after he was helped up. "And what the heck was that for!?"

"You had a stupid look on your face so I thought I'd better wake you up." Aisha replied in a harsh voice.

"Stupid!? The only thing that looks stupid here is you!" He shouted back at her.

"Me!? Who's the one that scored a ZERO in their last test!?"

"WELL YOU SCORED TWO ZEROES!"

"THAT'S BECAUSE THERE WAS A ONE BEFORE IT!"

"HMPH!" They both turned opposite directions and crossed their arms.

"Whatever, I'm never gonna do anything nice for you again." Elsword replied coldly, remembering the time he lent her his English book.

"I never asked you to!" She snapped back at him. "…Idiot." She mumbled under her breath and started walking away from the argument.

_Geez, what's up with her?_ He thought after calming down a little.

"Els~!" He heard Rena call his name in a singing voice.

"Uh, yeah?"

"Wanna walk home with me after school today~?" She asked with a sweet smiled.

"Uh…sure, why not?" He smiled at her, slightly indecisive.

•

There were still two classes left until the weekends and throughout both of them, Aisha avoided Elsword, wishing that Eve was there to make it easier. Not wanting to apologize, Elsword also avoided her. When the bell finally rang, she wasn't sure whether she should wait for Elsword at the gate or head home without him, as her anger had finally died down. Not knowing what to do, she waited at the gate for him and she waited for a while. She considered apologizing but that thought was shattered after he walked out laughing with Rena.

Elsword noticed Aisha waiting at the gate. "Waiting for someone, Aisha?" He tried to ask in a nice way but it turned out in a mocking tone which immediately made her flare up at him.

"I-I'm not waiting for anyone, idiot!" She ran off towards her house, angry at herself for ever thinking that he would walk her home. _Idiot, idiot, idiot! I'm such an idiot to ever think that but Elsword's the real idiot! _She sat on her bed, hugging the Angkor bat plush against her chest._ I'm not the one at fault…am I?_

The redhead started feeling guilty as he continued to walk Rena home. _Maybe I should apologize…_ His mind was deep in thought about apologizing to Aisha. He thought of what he should say, how he should say it, but most of all why he should say it. _I didn't do anything wrong, she's the one that got angry at me first…yeah right, I sound so immature._

"Els?" Rena looked at him with a worried face. He didn't notice that she had been hugging his arm.

"Ah, sorry, what'd you say?" He returned to reality and tried to focus on the conversation.

The girl with long blond hair and beautiful green eyes flashed one of her most alluring smiles at him. "I said, how about we go on a date on Sunday?"

* * *

**Inoki: **Soooooooo that was chapter 4! This chapter gave me a bit of trouble because I didn't have anything planned for it, so I do apologise if this chapter wasn't that great. Also, a big big S-O-R-R-Y! I know this chapter was really short but I have plans! . So sorry! Thanks for reading! Oh and do me a favor, see that button down there that says 'Review'? Click it to receive the power of Awesomeness because we're Awesome that way and you are too! ^^ イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** *Applauses* Well, well, well, awesomely written, by an awesome person, who shares an awesome account, which is called Awesomeness02. (Haha, get it? ;D) Well, it's my turn next! Sayonara for now~!

Reviews are appreciated! ^^


	5. Rescue

**Mikoto:** I know, it's been forever since I *Cough* We, updated. (But I'm the one writing this chapter, so it's basically just me who's been slack in updating) Sorry for the wait, and we hope you enjoy!

**Inoki:** Yeah, she finally updated.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Rescue**

_Recap:_

_Eve tried to recall what had happened. She remembered walking home from school, and then she turned the corner, after she had turned the corner, she heard a car screech, and a door fling open. Then, someone had grabbed her from behind, and she was pulled into a car, and then she was out cold. Next thing she knew it, she had opened her eyes, and appeared here._

_She heard footsteps getting louder. Cold panic swept over her. The door creaked open, and a ray of light shone into the dark room. "Looks like she's finally awake."_

•

'**CALLING EVE…'** Were the words flashing on Raven's cellphone. "Damn it, Eve! Pick up! This is the fifth time!"

Raven looked out the window, and saw the sun was setting. He had just gone through a tiring day of school. He sighed, and fell onto his bed_. I shouldn't be worrying about her, she doesn't want me involved…but…I can't help it for some reason. _He looked at his cellphone again, and decided to give up on calling her for today.

"She wasn't at school again today…it's been three days already. What's even weirder is that no one's heard a word about her." He sat up. "Could those guys stalking her be connected to this? Or are they just pathetic attention seekers? Hmm…" Raven stood up. "I think it's time I take a visit to Eve's house."

•

Raven casually walked down the street of houses. He remembered where her house was, the first time he walked her home. The teenager soon reached the front gates of her house, and he peered through the gaps in between the gate bars. _She sure has a big house…no, I mean mansion._ He saw two people running around frantically everywhere. _What's going on over there…?_

He hesitantly pushed the doorbell button, and soon, the two people inside walked out hurriedly. One was a man, the other a woman. It seemed their faces fell when they saw him. "I'm sorry, who are you?" asked the woman.

Raven blinked. These two were dressed very formally. "I'm…a classmate of Eve's."

"What business could you possibly have here?" asked the man, politely.

"Well, she hasn't been at school for a few days, so…" Raven trailed off.

"Have you seen her?!" asked the woman, anxiously.

"Uh…no, not at all…" _That's why I came here._ –thought Raven.

The woman fell to her knees. The man bent down next to her, and tried to comfort her.

Raven tilted his head to the side. "And who are you two?"

The man stood up again. "I'm Oberon, Milady's personal butler." He nodded towards the woman. "This is Ophelia, Milady's personal maid. We take care of Eve since her Father is always doing business overseas."

"What about her mother?" questioned Raven.

"…Milady's mother passed away when she was young, from a deadly disease, I believe." Replied Oberon, sadly.

"Oh…sorry…"

Ophelia stood up, and spoke very fast. "Raven, if you ever hear anything of Milady, please notify us! We really must find her!"

Raven nodded. "I wish there was something I could do."

"As do we." Oberon paused. "Oh my, I hope you didn't see us running around before, did you?"

"Erm…maybe. Why were you two?"

The two servants exchanged glances at each other, then nodded. "You see, Raven, we received this letter early in the morning." Oberon passed a white envelope to Raven through the bars of the gate.

Raven hastily opened it, and read it.

'_**We have the girl. If you want her back, bring 500 Billion ED to the rooftop of Nasod Company tomorrow at 6:00 PM. If not, you'll never see her again.'**_

"A ransom?!" gasped Raven.

Oberon nodded. "Indeed. We were panicking when we read this."

"500 Billion…that's a lot." _What should I do? There's no way I can get that money. And we can't track them down either…!_

"We have 500 billion…" whispered Ophelia.

"What?!" Raven looked at her.

"Eve's Father is the CEO of Nasod Company. As you can imagine, he is of high stature, and is quite wealthy." explained Ophelia.

_So, that explains the size of her house. _"Then why not bring the money there? It's an exchange, isn't it?"

"…It would leave us bankrupted. And if that were to happen, the company would soon fall to ruins." Ophelia shook her head.

"What's more important, Eve or the Company?!" glared Raven.

"Well…"

Raven closed his eyes and sighed. "This is ridiculous…" His eyes snapped open. "Wait a second…I think I have an idea."

"Idea?" repeated the two, in unison.

"It's risky, but it's the only option open at the moment."

•

**The next day…**

"Ehhhh? Raven's not at school today?!" exclaimed Rena.

"Noooo! A day without Raven is like a day in hell!" cried a fan girl.

"He normally doesn't skip class with an unexplained absent…" mumbled another fan.

"What are we supposed to do without Raven here~?!" sighed a girl.

Aisha glanced over at Eve's seat. Empty. "She didn't turn up at school today either…"

"Haah…wonder where Raven and Eve is. Maybe they're ditching together?" Elsword leaned back in his chair.

"Eve would never ditch class!" defended Aisha.

"Sure, sure." He yawned.

"Grr! And stop leaning back on your chair, it takes up my desk space!" said the girl with purple hair.

"Hmph. You need too much space."

"Want to repeat that?" she smiled menacingly.

"Uh…never mind."

•

**12:45 PM. Nasod Company Building.**

Raven breathed in slowly. "Okay, so we managed to get this money bag full…"

Ophelia looked around cautiously. "Are you sure this is a good idea? I'm really worried…"

"It'll be fine…I hope."

Oberon checked his watch. "We've still got some hours."

"How about we all meet back in front of Nasod Company Building at 5:30?" suggested Raven.

The two nodded. "Yes, no later."

"Good…" Raven ran a hand through his hair, as he checked his cellphone.

The servants bowed apologetically at Raven. "We're so sorry that we've made you get involved in this, AND made you skip a day of school!"

Raven shook his head. "No, no, it's alright. I don't mind at all." _I'm as concerned as you two are…_

"You're such a nice gentleman!" complimented Oberon, as he wiped his eyes.

"Indeed, you should come visit Milady more often. I'm sure she'd love the company." smiled Ophelia.

Raven laughed a bit. "Thank you and I'll think about it. After all of this is over, of course."

"He's even well-mannered! Oh my, have we finally found a match for Milady?!" The servants said to each other.

"Match…?" Raven awkwardly smiled_. What on earth are they talking about…?_

•

**5:30 PM. Front of Nasod Company Building.**

Raven looked around, trying to find Eve's servants.

Oberon and Ophelia soon arrived, seconds later. "Here we are, Raven."

"You two are right on time. The preparations have already been made." Nodded Raven, feeling slightly satisfied.

"That's good to hear. Thank you so much for helping us with this; we couldn't have done anything without you!"

"Haha, no, I think we have it the other way around here. Without your connections with Eve, I wouldn't have been able to come up with such an idea."

"No, even though we have the connections, we wouldn't have been able to think of something like that!"

"Really, it's all good." Raven quickly looked at the time; he had to keep an eye on it. "Anyways…"

"?"

"I'll go through the plan once more, and then there's no turning back. Understood?" Raven scanned the two's faces.

They both nodded, determined. "Understood!"

"You two will make your way to the rooftop with the money, and claim that you have it. After that…"

•

**Time unknown. Mysterious place.**

"We caught the correct girl, right?" asked a male's voice.

"Of course we did. Look at her, she's definitely _that_ Eve." replied another male's voice.

_So there are two of them… _-Thought Eve; she kept her gaze glued to the ground, to avoid eye contact, but she continued eavesdropping.

"Think they'll be able to deliver the money in time?" asked the second guy.

"Well, if they don't then it's their problem, not ours. We can just sell her off for around the same price…" the first guy trailed off.

Eve's eyes widened. _Sell me off?!_ She had so many mixed feelings at once. Confused, curious, shocked, clueless and most of all, frightened.

"Hey, look at the time." The guy shook the other dude's shoulder.

"Oh, almost time. Better head there now."

They both turned to face Eve. "Time to go…" they smirked.

Eve looked up at them. She didn't even realize that she was trembling. That was when she recognized who they were.

•

**6:00 PM. Rooftop of Nasod Company Building.**

Oberon and Ophelia made their way up the stairs of the tall building. Finally, they reached the door to the rooftop, feeling as nervous as ever. Oberon slowly turned the door knob, and they both stepped through.

At the very far end of the rooftop were two boys, on either side of a certain tied up girl. The two boys nodded at them. "Looks like you've made it."

_These two boys…they look rather young. Around Milady's age; what are they thinking?!_ –thought Ophelia.

Oberon cleared his throat. "I believe we have the requested 500 billion ED here." He held up a big money bag in front of him.

They looked at the bag. "Prove that there's money in there."

Oberon opened the bag, and took out stacks of cash. He waved them in the air.

The boys squinted to see the money. They soon nodded, and yelled out, "We'll do it like this, and we'll give you back the girl after you've handed the money over."

Ophelia shouted in objection, "What? How is that fair?!"

Oberon stopped her. "We must do as they say, Ophelia."

"…Fine."

Oberon tossed the money bag over to them. "Now, give us back Milady."

One of the guys pushed Eve. "Walk."

Eve did as she was told, and walked towards Oberon and Ophelia. She was tempted to run, but she didn't dare.

The other boy's knife glinted in the moonlight, as he ran over to retrieve the money bag.

The silver-haired girl had almost reached Oberon and Ophelia; only two meters separated them.

_We're going to be rich!_ The boys hastily opened the sack of money. They smirked at the sight of all the cash. The second boy was about to rummage through the bag, when he saw the first dude had taken out a gun.

"What are you doing with that?!" hissed the second guy.

"What do you think? I'm not going to simply let our prey go!"

"We've already got the cash, now let's go!" ushered his partner.

"Yeah, yeah, hold on a second…" the boy aimed the gun carefully.

The target fell onto Eve's back. "Ready…and fire!"

Eve sharply turned, as she heard the last word come out from his mouth. _Fire._

A gunshot sounded.

Oberon quickly pushed Eve out of the way, as the bullet pierced into his body. Eve and Ophelia gasped. "Oberon!"

He fell to the ground, blood leaking out. "You're not hurt are you, Milady?" he managed to whisper weakly.

She shook her head. "I'm not injured at all! Oberon, why did you-?!"

Ophelia started to panic. "We need an ambulance!"

"Damn, missed her!" the boy reloaded some ammo. "This time for sure…!"

"Forget about it, we really need to leave!" objected the other guy.

His finger was on the trigger, his eyes narrowed as he was about to pull it.

Suddenly, they heard loud wind cutting noises, and tons of gusts of air swept around them. All of the money was escaping from the bag. The boy without the gun tried to suppress the money, but then he suddenly realized something. It wasn't money. It was just paper printed to look like money! The male holding the gun tried to look for his target, but he couldn't see anything but papers flying around like a tornado.

"Eve, Oberon, Ophelia!" a voice called out from above. The three looked up, and saw Raven in a helicopter which was labeled 'NASOD'. He threw down a rope ladder for them to climb, and lowered the helicopter so it was easier for them to enter.

Ophelia helped Oberon up the ladder, as she watched the two boys trying to escape from the paper storm.

Eve grabbed onto the rope ladder after them, and started to climb her way up. She tried to climb as fast as she could, but it wasn't easy, and Eve had never climbed a ladder like this before. The fragile girl almost reached the top, when her right hand suddenly slipped. She immediately lost balance, and was now hanging to the rope with only her left hand. She was slowly sliding down the rope in the air, with only her left hand holding onto it, suffering from rope burn. Her palm was throbbing with pain, and her skin felt like it was being ripped.

"Geh!" she bit her lip, as she tried to endure the pain.

Raven noticed her fall, and leaned over the side of the helicopter. "Eve!"

She lifted her head. "Raven…I can't…"

He reached out to her. "Yes, you can! Just take my hand!"

Eve tried to reach out to him with her other hand, but she didn't have enough arm strength. She gritted her teeth, as she slid down a little more. She glanced down, and saw that they were quite far away from the ground. If she let go, no doubt, she'd die. She closed her eyes tightly. She wasn't one to be afraid of heights, but one to be afraid of death.

Raven called out to her again, clearly concerned. "Eve! You can do it, trust me!"

"No…it's…impossible…!" she gasped for air.

"Tch!" Raven tried to reach for her arm.

Eve took in a deep breath. _Trust me._ Those words echoed in her head. She tried one more time, and used the last of her strength, and she used her right hand to reach out to his. The tips of her finger managed to touch his hand. He hurriedly gripped her wrist, and pulled her up with all the strength he had in him. He pulled her up, and they both collapsed onto the surface of the helicopter. Eve fell on top of him by accident. Raven didn't bother trying to move her, he was too tired. They were both panting, and tried to catch their breath back. Meanwhile, Ophelia was performing first aid to Oberon's wound.

Unexpectedly, a blinding flash of light flared into the two boy's faces. "You're under arrest!" shouted strong voices.

The paper storm died down, and the boys were surrounded by the police, ElOfficers. They reluctantly put down their weapons, and were handcuffed. Then, the ElOfficers escorted them to the police station.

•

The helicopter soon safely landed. And Oberon was rushed off to hospital with Ophelia by his side, and Raven was tending to Eve's left hand.

He knelt down and carefully disinfected it. It seemed to have stung Eve painfully.

"!' She winced and slightly tried to pull her hand away.

He held onto her hand securely, and paused. "Sorry, I'll try and finish it quickly."

After he disinfected it, he gently washed her palm under water, and then wrapped her hand in gauze.

"Thank you for everything, Raven…" whispered Eve, quietly.

He stood up, and smiled at her. "You're welcome."

Eve also stood up, and fiddled a bit with her sleeve. "Although, you really didn't have to come to my aid…"

Raven looked at her in the eye, seriously. "How could I not have? Everyone was worried about your unexplained absence for those past days. And I knew something suspicious was going on around you, especially with those guys." _And I definitely didn't think that the guy who wanted to walk Eve home the other day would go so far…_

Eve blinked. _Everyone…was worried about me?_ She bowed low to show her respect. "I'm extremely sorry for causing trouble for you."

Raven sighed, and had one hand over his eye. "It's fine…just don't make me worry like that again."

Eve felt her face heating up. _Why do I feel my temperature raising?_

"A-Anyways, I'll walk you home!" He quickly walked ahead of her to hide his embarrassment. _Keep your cool, Raven. Everything will just go back to normal as it should after today._

Eve walked after him. "You really saved me back there, Raven. And I'm really grateful to you."

"I told you, it's no problem at all. You don't need to pay me back or anything." He scratched the back of his head.

"…" She decided to stay quiet, and just watch his back. The edge of her lips curved upwards.

•

**Next day at school…**

"Eve, you're back!" exclaimed Aisha, as she grasped Eve's hands.

"Yes, I'm back." Eve nodded her head, smiling slightly.

Elsword groaned. "Ugh…that means…"

Aisha smirked. "I win the bet! Pay up, Elsword!"

Rena shot an icy glare at Eve. _Why did she have to come back so early?!_

The red haired boy tried to ignore Aisha, and turned to face Raven. "So, Raven, how come you weren't at school yesterday?"

"Hm…I wonder." The popular student flicked a glance at Eve.

Eve noticed him looking at her. She knew the type of look he was giving her. It was as if he was saying it himself. _'It'll only be our secret.'_

She nodded, and smiled at him.

_Even though I've already said it many times now…thank you, Raven._

**-End of Chapter 5-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** Annnnddd that's the Fifth Chapter everyone! Thank you, thank you, I know it wasn't that great, and I'm deeply sorry about that Q.Q But don't worry, next chapter will surely be better, because Ino will be writing it! So I hope you all look forward to it~

**Inoki: **Great chapter, Mikoto! By the way, about Chung, please please please bear with us! He will make an appearance soon, just be patient! We've got it all planned!

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	6. Elsword's going on a DATE! ?

**Inoki:** Ooh, Rena's making a move on Elsword! How will this date turn out? What will Aisha do- is she jealous? イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** Yo yo, brilliant Inoki, creating some scandal there~ Enjoy, Elpeeps. (Now I sound like one of those GMs xD)

* * *

The girl held the purple and silver cellphone in one hand. The petite bat charm dangled as her thumb pushed the buttons quickly.

"**Hey, Elsword. What are your plans for tomorrow?"** The message on the small screen said. **"Sending…Sent." **Aisha waited for a bit, she thought it was best to apologize to him in person for yesterday- it had been bugging her for the whole day, Saturday. She read the message she had received from him and stared hard at the words before her.

"**I've got a date."**

_What!? Elsword's got a DATE!? An intimate meeting with the opposite gender!? With WHO!?_ She panicked and flopped onto her bed. _Why do I care anyways? He can go out with whoever he wants; I bet he has bad taste in women. Yeah, his relationship definitely won't last long. But…I am a little curious…_

She fell asleep with one last thought. _How did I get Elsword's number anyways…?_

•

Elsword chuckled at the hot guy in the mirror. "Date at 10 and looking good at 9! Hm…maybe I should brush this part to the side…" He played around with his hair for a few minutes before deciding it was good. He grabbed something to eat and walked out the door wearing the Summer Casual set- black top with checkered sleeves and brown pants to go with it. Elsword kept his hair spikey; it was his trademark.

9:55, not too early and not even late. Elsword looked around for the beautiful blond; Will she be late or early? None. She was exactly on time.

"Hey, Els! Morning!" The blonde waved at him with a bright smile.

"Oh, uh, hey!" Elsword waved back shyly. _Act normal, Elsword. C'mon, this is your first date with a hot chick, don't blow it and stay cool. _"So, what time's the show?"

"It starts at 11 and ends at 12:30. So, let's be on our way!" Rena hugged his arm and started leading him towards the theatre.

"Uh, right, ahahaha…" He felt awkward, VERY awkward. There was something nudging him at the back of his mind but what was it?

•

Aisha hid behind the corner as Rena and Elsword walked by, chatting happily (Or so it seemed). She pulled the face mask up and fixed her dark sunglasses. _What? Stalking!? Th-This isn't stalking, I'm just curious, that's all! …I'm just making up excuses to make myself feel better. _She sighed, secretly wishing she was in Rena's place instead- not that she'd ever admit that. She shoved her hands into her jacket pockets and casually followed the couple._ They're going to the theatre? I wonder what they're watching…wait, will I have to buy tickets to keep an eye on them? Darn, how much did I bring with me…?_ She checked her wallet while Rena and Elsword walked into room 3. _The adventures of Sword? _I bet the acting's crappy… Aisha thought as she hurried after them.

•

"The Elgang made their way through the Halls of Water, only to find the Water Priestess trapped in an orb." The narrator told the story.

"Oh no, we have to save the Priestess!" Shouted the redhead, Sword.

_Hey, that guy kinda looks like me…_ Elsword thought.

"You're right! We'll save her no matter what!" Sha, Sword's companion, the mage, said confidently.

_This is so cheesy…_ Aisha thought.

"Hahaha, Elgang, you don't have a chance against me, the great Ran!" Ran attacked them with his sword.

"Everyone, watch out! Ran's awakening!" Ena, the elf-archer warned.

_I wonder if Elsword's enjoying this…_ Rena thought. She watched his hand reach for the popcorn, waiting for the right moment to place her hand over his. "Oh! Sorry…!" She withdrew her hand and blushed.

Elsword blushed too. "Uh, no problem, it's fine."

_Oh please! Not that old trick!_ Aisha was more interested in the couple than the actual play.

"Not a chance!" Ven, the Nasod-swordsman swung his sword and defeated Ran.

"Hmph, pathetic." Evee, the Nasod flicked her hair.

"And so the Elgang defeated Ran and continued their journey. What will they find next? Will a new face join them? Find out in our next act, Sword's Final Journey!" The narrator finished.

•

"That play was awesome! My favorite character was Sword, he was so cool!" Elsword shared, excitedly with Rena.

"Mhmhm~ I know right? I especially liked Ena, her archery skills were amazing! The acting was pretty decent too." Rena and Elsword continued talking about the play over lunch.

They ate at a small café and of course, Aisha joined them. She sat at the table behind them, listening to their conversation. _What? Eavesdropping!? N-Not at all! I just happen to be overhearing their conversation…yeah right… _She thought.

"So, Elsword…" Rena leaned on the table.

"Hm?" He replied, drinking soda.

"Tell me…what's your type of women?" She smiled with a look of interest.

Elsword heard choking from the person behind him. He turned to see if they were alright. "Hey, you alright?"

Aisha froze. "Err…*cough* Yup, I'm *cough* just fine! *cough*" She waved without turning as a way of dismissing him.

"Uh…okay." He turned back to Rena. "About that question, well…"

"Well…?" Rena leaned in some more.

Aisha also pitched in, learning Elsword's type could be 'important'.

"I like girls that are nice and aren't annoying. I don't really mind what she looks like, I think personality is more valu—" He was interrupted to the sound of someone coughing. Elsword turned to see the person behind him choking again. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Aisha waved again without turning. "J-Just fine, *cough* Thank you."

"Err…okay." He returned to his conversation. "Anyways, so I think personality is more valuable. What about you, Rena?" Elsword tried to smile kindly.

"Hm? Me? Well, I like guys…" She was interrupted by the person behind Elsword, who was making a small ruckus.

"Uh, excuse me, Ma'am, I mean, Sir, err…you can't just keep ordering water all the time. Is there something I can get you?" The waiter asked.

"No, I told you, just water is fine." Aisha tried to make her voice sound rough and different. Why was this guy bugging her about a glass of water?

"Sir, if you won't order anything but water then I'll have to ask you to leave." The waiter was starting to get on Aisha's nerves; after all, she wasn't done here.

She stood up, abruptly and grabbed the waiter by his shirt. "Look, I said, I only want a glass of water, is that so much to ask for!?"

The entire café stared at her, including Elsword and Rena.

_Crap._ She thought. "Uh, I mean…thanks." She quickly shoved her hands in her pocket and power-walked out of the café.

The waitress brought Elsword and Rena's dishes over and dismissed herself. The couple started eating almost immediately.

"Err, sorry, Rena. What were you saying?" Elsword tried to continue the conversation.

"Um…well…I, I like guys…like you…" She mumbled and tried to look shy.

"Huh? Sorry, what was that?" Elsword leaned over.

"Haha, it's nothing! Don't worry about it!" Rena smiled and continued eating.

"Okay…?" He continued eating as well.

"Ah, Elsword. You have some sauce on your face…" Rena wiped his cheek gently with her handkerchief.

Of course, Aisha was watching all of this from outside. _WHAT!? SHE'S CARESSING HIM!?_ She stared intently at the couple.

"O-Oh…thanks…" Elsword blushed and looked away.

_Ooh, I think I'm catching this guy's heart!_ Rena thought confidently. "No problem!" She flashed her goddess-like smile.

•

After lunch, they decided to sit on a bench at the park and just hang out. They talked about their interests, their hobbies, their fears, basic things to get to know each other. Aisha hid behind a bush and continued eavesdropping on everything. She saw Elsword get up and walk off somewhere. _Now where is he going…? _Aisha wondered. She let her guard drop since they weren't together for now.

"I think Elsword hates me and likes Rena…a lot." She sighed as she thought out loud. "It feels like he's getting further away from me…" She hugged her legs and sighed again.

"Who's getting further away from you?"

"Oh, just some guy that I li—"She turned to see who she was talking to. "E-ELSWORD!?" She fell backwards in shock.

Elsword was crouched next to her, behind the bush. "Some guy that you…?"

She blushed. _What was I thinking!? I can't believe I almost said that! _"N-Nothing! What the heck are you doing here anyways!?"

"I could ask you the same thing and…what are you wearing…?" He gave her a weird look.

"Err…I don't know what you're talking about!" She quickly pulled her hat down and started walking away.

Elsword grabbed her wrist and pulled her back down. "Do you think I'm stupid? I know it's you Aisha. You've been following us around for a while now."

"Aisha? No no no, you must have mistaken me for someone else…" She tried to pull her wrist away.

"Who else has purple hair like you?"

"It's not purple it's…LILAC!"

"Same thing."

"Ugh, just let me go already!" She punched and kicked him.

"Ow! Hey, I—Cut it out!" Elsword grabbed her wrists and pinned her down.

"E-Elsword…?" Aisha felt her face heating up.

He looked at her seriously, eye-to-eye. "Listen, all I want to say is…sorry. I don't really get what I did but sorry, alright?"

"Actually, I'm the one that should be sorry…I got angry at you for no reason. So…sorry." She mumbled but he caught it.

"Well, thanks!" Elsword released her and stood up.

"Err, you're welcome…shouldn't you be getting back to your date?"

"Huh, oh yeah…date—" His eyes trailed to where Rena was sitting.

Rena saw Elsword stand up from behind the bush. "Uh…Elsword? What were you doing behind that bush…?" She started walking towards him.

_Crap, if she comes here, she'll see Aisha…_ Elsword's hand thrust out. "Uh, err, d-don't come any closer!"

"Eh…? Elsword, what's gotten into you?" Rena was slightly taken aback.

"Err, well, I mean…I-I desperately needed a bathroom but I didn't see any around here, so you know…I had some guy-time in the bush." _Great Elsword, totally blew it. Rena's gonna think so bad of you now. _He noticed Aisha cracking up, silently laughing and hitting the ground.

"O-Oh. Okay then, sorry to disturb you…" Rena quickly walked away. "I-I'll see you in school, Elsword!" _That's disgusting!_ She was put off of Elsword, for now.

After Rena left, Aisha finally let out all the laughter inside.

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, ELSWORD! YOU'RE HILARIOUS! THAT'S THE BEST EXCUSE YOU CAN THINK OF!? AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" She literally rolled on the ground, laughing.

"SHUT UP! BECAUSE OF YOU, RENA THINKS I'M DISGUSTING!" He shouted at her but she continued to laugh. "I could've had a chance with her too…" Elsword muttered under his breath, but that was enough to make Aisha stop laughing.

"Did you…like her?" Her head hung low and her voice was quiet.

"Heck yeah, I did!" Elsword blurted out.

"Oh. Well, goodbye then." Just hearing those words made her feel depressed for some reason.

"Huh? Hey, Aisha! You okay?"

"Yeah…fine…" She started heading home with a heavy heart.

"What's up with her?" Elsword asked himself. Then it hit him. "Aisha, don't tell me you're…jealous?"

The unhappy girl felt as if she had been impaled through the head. She turned, ran, and tackled him to the ground. "IDIOT, DON'T SAY THAT OUTLOUD—I MEAN, WHO'S JEALOUS!?"

Elsword laughed. "So you are jealous! Ahaha!"

"I'M NOT AND YOU BETTER GET THAT OUT OF YOUR HEAD RIGHT NOW!"

"Hahaha, okay, okay! S-So- hahaha, sorr—haha!"

"Hmph!" Aisha stood up and kicked him lightly. "You're such an idiot, you know! Geez, get up already!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up.

"Haha, okay, thanks!" He grinned at her. _For some reason, when I'm around Aisha, I can be myself._ "So…" He started.

"So, are you gonna walk me home or what!?" She turned and smiled cheerfully at him.

"Heh, sure thing." He returned the smile and walked her home. "By the way, isn't it embarrassing, walking around wearing that?"

"…Just let it go." Aisha said as they continued walking.

What they didn't realize was that they were still holding hands, with their fingers now intertwined.

* * *

**Inoki: **Aw, sweet ending for a chapter, I never write sweet things o.o I loved writing "The Adventures of Sword" part xD Their names and lines were hilarious but I enjoyed writing this chapter overall, thanks for reading! Oh and do me a favor, see that button down there that says 'Review'? Click it to receive the power of Awesomeness because we're Awesome that way and you are too! ^^ イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** OMG, ROFLING SO HARD RIGHT NOW! *Wipes laughter tears away* Was just cracking up at the Elsword and the Bush part, and couldn't stop laughing for five whole minutes. Man, Ino, you really know your humor! (I mean, just imagine Elsword having 'guy time' near where Rena was sitting! Hilarious!) Anyways, we've set up a voting poll on our page, regarding Elsword Classes. So pop over there, and simply select your choice! That's all from me~

Reviews are appreciated! ^^


	7. The New Transfer Student!

**Mikoto:** It's the chapter all you readers have been waiting for! Chung! :D (Both Ino and I are writing this chapter, hope you guys enjoy it~)

**Inoki:** Thanks for being patient! Enter, Chung! ^^

* * *

**Chapter 7: The New Transfer Student!**

"Did you hear? We've got a new person transferring to our class!" grinned a girl, excitedly.

"No way! A girl or a boy?!" asked another classmate.

"Oh…I hope it's a super handsome guy!" sighed a female classmate.

"Ha, I bet it'll be a hot babe!" smirked a male classmate.

The whole class full of second years was bustling with anticipation.

Homeroom Teacher, Glave walked in. "Now, now, settle down class."

All of the students almost immediately went back to their seats.

"As you all know, we have a new student joining us today."

_Hah, I bet they'll be nothing special!_ Elsword yawned.

Aisha clasped her hands together. _Ooh! A new student, I wonder what they'll be like…As the student representative; I have to look after them! _She said with a determined face.

"Meh…not interested." mumbled Raven, quietly.

_A new student…?_ –thought Eve, as she unpacked her study books.

_Transfer student? If it's a boy, he better be attractive…teehee~! _Giggled Rena, secretly.

Glave cleared his throat, to silence the student's whispers. He looked towards the classroom door, and nodded. "You may come in."

Footsteps could be heard, as the mysterious student walked into the classroom. Hearts thumped, as they gazed upon the stranger.

"Good morning everyone, my name is Chung. Please take care of me!" the young boy with blonde spikey hair and gentle blue eyes angelically smiled at the awed group.

Most of the girls squealed. "Kyaa! He's so cute!"

Half of the guys gasped. "Damn, he's cute! Too bad he's a guy…"

The other half glared in jealousy. "He looks like a Perfect Prince…"

Elsword turned his head to Aisha. _She looks like she's in love with him…_ He thought and became slightly annoyed.

Aisha felt her face heating up as her eyes followed the handsome "Prince". _He's…like a prince!_

Fan girls passed notes over to Raven, saying, 'Chung may be good looking, and popular soon, but don't worry! I still think Raven is the best~!' And other ones like, 'Ooh, Raven, you've got a new rival~3' The dark haired teenager sighed. _I really don't care…_

"Chung…if I'm correct that means blue in Korean." Eve's golden eyes stared at the new boy. "What a strange name."

"Ooh! A boy AND attractive! New target, perhaps…?" Rena smirked.

"Chung, your seat is over there." pointed Glave. "You'll be sitting next to the student rep."

Aisha blushed, slightly.

Chung calmly walked over there, and before sitting, nodded at her. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Student Rep."

"You too. You can call me Aisha." She smiled, and shook his hand.

Elsword cringed at the friendliness.

"Everyone, open your textbooks to page…"

•

**At Interval...**

Nearly the whole class crowded around the new student's desk. They all wanted to know more about him.

"Hey, Chung, was it? What type of girls do you like?" A fellow classmate asked.

Eve rolled her eyes_. What type of question is that...?_

"Chung, tell me, what's your favorite food?" The female students joined in.

"Do you have any hobbies?!"

"What type of shampoo do you use~?"

...Why would you want to know what type of Shampoo someone uses? -thought Raven. How odd...

"Would you consider yourself the hottest guy in the school?!" asked a student journalist, enthusiastically.

Raven choked on his juice box.

"Haha...I wouldn't say that..." Chung scratched the back of his head.

"Chung, be my prince!" A fan girl squealed.

"No way, mine too!" Another girl begged.

"Puh-lease~ Chung's gonna be my Prince!"

"How about my butler?" winked Rena, top beauty in class.

"Um..." The super-popular guy laughed awkwardly.

Elsword's eye twitched. _Why the heck was he so popular? _He stared at Chung to find flaws. _Look at that, he has a baby face, curves, and soft hair! Not only that, but he's scrawny!_

Aisha also joined into the social circle, interested in Chung. "Chung, if there's anything you need, I'm here to help!"

That was the finishing blow, Aisha talking to CHUNG. Elsword stood up and pointed at Chung. "WHICH GENDER ARE YOU!? A MAN OR A WOMAN!?"

All the students gasped. "Elsword, that's a mean insult!" scolded a classmate.

"Elsword, why are you picking on the new guy?" glared a male student.

Chung laughed awkwardly. "Hey, it's fine. I get this question quite a lot, so I'm used to it. I'll still answer it." the blonde turned to face the redhead. "I'm a guy, just to make things clear." He offered his hand.

Elsword looked at his pale hand as if it were a curse. "Er...what?"

"You're meant to shake it, silly." chuckled Chung.

"Oh-uh...nice to meet you...I'm Elsword." he took his hand, and awkwardly shook it.

"Nice to meet you too. I hope we can be friends." smiled Chung, smartly.

"Wow! Amazing! Chung can turn any situation around to his liking!"

"Chung is so perfect~! He's a true man!"

The fan girls were head-over-heels with this new guy.

Aisha immediately whacked Elsword on the head with a bulky dictionary. "You idiot, how could you ask such a thing!?"

"Ow...Aisha..." Elsword rubbed his head tenderly.

Mood swing. Aisha turned to Chung with a bright smile. "I'm sorry about that, Chung. Elsword here is just a bit of an idiot...ahaha..."

"It's fine." Chung flashed a smile back.

Eve packed her books into her bag, and walked out of the classroom. _Hmph. I have no business with him. _Chung noticed that Eve had left-without even saying a word to him. He whispered to Aisha, "Hey, does that girl hate me or something?"

Aisha followed his gaze. "Oh, you mean Eve? No, she's just a very quiet girl."

Chung pointed at the tanned guy who had been sitting at his desk drinking a juice box the whole time. "What about him?"

Raven's ear twitched slightly. _Just because I don't talk to Mr. Pretty boy, doesn't mean I hate him._

Aisha awkwardly laughed. "Ahaha...that's Raven, he's a calm guy who doesn't really care about most things..."

"I see. He seems like the type to be popular with the girls."

Raven fan girls immediately butted in. "Oh, but of course he is! And Chung, you're just as popular~!"

Chung tilted his head to the side. "Is that so...?" he strode towards Raven and looked at the tall teenager. "Well then, that makes us two of a kind, doesn't it?"

Raven just shrugged it off. "Meh. The name's Raven."

Chung nodded. "Nice to meet you too."

"I don't think your kind gets along well with my kind."

"Pardon?"

Aisha quickly pulled Chung away. "D-Don't worry, he's just a really blunt guy!" She glared at the dark-haired boy, but Raven pretended he didn't see her. "Anyways, let me show you around..."

The class rep leaded him out and toured him around the school until the end of interval.

Chung turned to Aisha as the school bell echoed. "Thanks Aisha for showing me around, you were very helpful!" He smiled at her.

She blushed and looked away. "Uh, it's fine, nothing really!"

_Oh...? Cute._ Chung thought and smirked. "I meant it." He pecked her on the cheek and left her in a daze.

_Wow, did Chung just...?_ Aisha almost fainted before heading to class.

•

Class Time was over, and Lunch had arrived.

Chung wanted to explore the school a little more, so he left the classroom early, before girls asked him anymore questions. He decided to make his way to the library. He recalled Aisha saying, _When you get the chance, you should check out the library! It has the best selection of books!_

He walked around the building full of books twice, and finally noticed the entrance was on the other side. Chung adjusted his tie, and walked in smartly.

The student librarian almost fainted at the sight of the handsome boy. Chung continued walking, zigzagging between the bookshelves. His steps came to a halt in one section though; he saw someone familiar. A girl with snow skin, silky silver hair, and amber gold eyes.

"Eve?"

The girl who seemed like a beautiful fragile doll blinked. "?"

Chung took a few steps closer to her. "That's your name, isn't it?"

She merely nodded.

"Ah...I'm in your class-"

"I know." she said, in a quiet voice. "Could you please not speak so loudly to me?"

"Oh, I'm sorry...can I ask why I can't talk to you?"

"I never said you couldn't talk to me. I asked if you could lower your voice when you talk to me."

"Huh?"

"...It is a library."

"Ah-oops, sorry."

"No need for an apology."

Chung awkwardly took a book in silence, and glanced at Eve's book. It seemed she was reading something about life. "Um...what are you reading?"

"A book."

_Well, I know that much._ "What is it about?"

"Things that this book should be about."

_...She's one of those people where I can't keep up a conversation._ "I see..." Chung put the book back, and slowly crept away. _She's a unique one, I'll give her that._

•

Chung started wandering around the school and heard loud squeals coming from the gym, curious, he went to look. Raven dribbled the ball, weaving through the court. The girls were cheering him on, shouting loudly at the Basketball star. The black haired guy jumped and swiftly slam-dunked the ball into the basket. The crowd went wild.

"Kyaa! Raven, you're so cool!"

"Nice going, Raven! That was awesome!"

"Winner! Raven's team!"

The basketball Captain, Lento, slapped Raven on the back. "Haha, Raven, why don't you join the Basketball club as well?"

Raven laughed. "Sorry, Captain, I think it's troubling to be in more than one club."

"Then why don't you quit Track & Field for Basketball? We'd gladly have you here."

"Hahaha, sorry, no can do. But I'll keep playing games with the team sometimes. And if you're ever desperately in need of a fill-in before a tournament, then you can try calling me in."

The new student found Raven's skills quite interesting; he walked up to the victor and congratulated him. "Congratulations, Raven. That was a pretty nice move." Chung smiled friendly.

"Thanks." Raven replied and drank some water.

The entire gym went quiet. Two hot guys and the best looking in the school, together and talking. What would happen next?

The 'Boy's Love' club went crazy at the scene before them.

"Say, how about we have a go?" Chung took his blazer off and threw it aside.

Raven looked at him. "Seriously?"

Chung nodded and bounced the orange ball. "I might be a bit rusty, but I won't go easy on you. Just a friendly match though."

They were about to start when they heard someone shout. "HOLD IT ! I'M JOINING TOO!" Elsword jumped over the audience railing and stripped his blazer and tie off too. "Heh, this'll be interesting! C'mon, new guy, come at me!" He smirked confidently while rolling up his sleeves.

Raven blinked at the reckless redhead. "You sure you're up to this?"

"Of course!" Elsword started stretching.

"Bring it." Chung taunted and started with the ball. He was fast but Raven was faster.

Raven snatched the ball and started sprinting towards the other end. He tried for a shot but Elsword interrupted and stole the ball. "Hah! That all you got?" Elsword dodged Chung and prepared himself to slam dunk the other goal.

_Ooh, Raven is so sexy when he sweats like that~_ Rena thought as she smirked.

Eve was walking through the school corridors, while reading a book. She strolled pass the school gym, and heard some shoes screeching on the floor, and lots of shouts and cheers. The silver-haired girl looked up from her book, and peeked through the window in the door. Raven, Elsword, and Chung were all playing basketball. Eve wasn't usually into sports, but since those three were in her class, going against each other, she thought it might be worth her time. She also noticed Aisha and Rena were in the crowd as well, so she slowly opened the door, and made her way to sit next to the purple-haired girl.

Aisha face-palmed._ Elsword is such an idiot...wait, what!? He's going to slam dunk!? That's crazy!_ She leaned into the game.

_I haven't got any experience, but slam dunking looks like no problem!_ Elsword thought as he jumped.

Raven ran to the goal quickly, thinking he could prevent the ball from going into the basket while Chung stood back, amazed Elsword would make such a bold decision.

"HAAAH!" Elsword thrust the ball towards the basket; the gym was caught into a deep suspense.

BAM. It all happened in less than a second. Elsword smashed his face into the glass board supporting the basket and crashed down into Raven while the ball bounced off the glass and hit Chung on the head. All three guys were knocked out.

Aisha face-palmed once again. _I knew Elsword would screw things up..._

Rena stared through binoculars. _WHAT!? ALL THREE HOTTIES, SENT TO THE GROUND!? UNBELIEVABLE! Oh well, they still look hot._

Eve mumbled under her breath, _How stupid._

Different crowds came running to different people. Raven fan club to Raven, Chung fan club to Chung. A few girls couldn't decide which to go to and Elsword was just a loner.

"Elsword...How long do you intend on lying here for...?" Raven muttered.

"Oops, my bad! Sorry, Raven..." Elsword rolled off and lied on the ground, glancing at Chung.

"Argh..." Chung slowly sat up, holding his head. "That guy...has a talent."

"Ohemgee, Chung, are you okay!?" The fan girls brought him a cold ice pack.

"Raven, are you alright!?" The fan girls helped him up.

"Great. Why aren't I popular?" Elsword mumbled but then saw a hand in front of him.

"C'mon, get up. You can't lie here all day." Aisha said, with her hand open and looking away.

"Aisha..." He stared at her palm.

"Idiot, stop staring and hurry up! If someone's offering you their hand, you take it!" She lectured.

"Alright, alright, sheesh!" He grabbed her hand and she helped pull him up. "Thanks!" Elsword smiled at her.

"Tch...You're welcome...but I won't forgive you for screwing up the game!" She hit him lightly.

Elsword laughed. "Haha, sorry!"

Eve stood up from her seat, and made her way down the steps. _Raven's surrounded by girls, as usual. _She walked past all the mini crowds, and exited the gym.

At the corner of Raven's eye, he saw a girl pass him with silver hair. He immediately knew who it was. He quickly excused himself from the fan girls, slammed the gym door open, and ran after her. "Eve!"

She turned to face her classmate. "What is it?"

"You..." he panted. "You came...to watch...me?"

"It was rowdy, so I thought I'd see what all the commotion was about." she replied.

"Ah..."

"I also saw Elsword fall on top of you. You're not injured, are you?"

He smiled. "No, I'm completely fine. Thanks for asking."

She simply nodded. "Well then..." she started to walk away again.

Raven's mind zoomed through subjects to talk about. He didn't know why, but right at that moment, he felt like talking to her, and only her. "S-So, how did you find the sport, I mean, Basketball?"

"It was something new to me, I suppose." she tucked the book she was holding under her arm.

"Oh? Got you interested, did I?" he said, with a playful tone.

"Maybe just a bit." she lowered her gaze.

He raised an eyebrow. He wasn't expecting a reply like that. "Then why don't you come again?"

Eve looked up at him. "Can I...can I really come watch you play again?"

Raven gave her a warm smile. "Of course!" _I'd like that._

•

The end of school came fast yet slow. The students rushed out hurriedly to go home or catch up with their friends. There were two huge groups of girls surrounding the gate which blocked up most of the walking area. On the right, Raven was amongst tons of girls, all asking for Raven to walk them home. On the left, Chung was in the middle of girls, all asking for the same thing.

"Chung, walk me home!" A fan girl said.

"No way, Chung's gonna walk me home!"

"Ahahaha..." Chung grinned awkwardly. "Uh, um..."

"Now, now, girls. We wouldn't want to scare Chung off on his first day here, would we?" Rena stepped in with a beautiful smile.

All the girls withdrew. "Darn, she just had to come..."

Whoa, this girl's got skills. Chung thought. "Wow, thanks! I can finally go home in peace!" He flashed a smile.

Rena laughed a little. "Mhmhm~ Chung, if you want to thank me..."

"Hm?"

"Care to walk a girl home?" asked Rena, with a tint of 'SAY YES' in her voice.

"Ah...ha...ha...sure...?" Chung replied. She's just like the other girls.

Raven shook his head. "No, no, and no. I live in the dorms, you girls live in your own houses. They're in opposite directions. Goodbye." Raven tried to shove them off.

"Aww~Raven!" whined a fan.

"What a disappointment." sighed a girl.

"Pretty please~?" another battered her eyelashes.

"Raven! Raven! Raven!"

The poor guy groaned. Why do I have to be popular? I'd gladly switch places with Elsword any day.

He then saw Eve coming towards the school gate. "Ah-Eve, over here!"

She looked around, wondering who called out to her. She saw a hand waving at her from one of the crowds. "Raven?" she made her way over there.

The dark haired boy shoved his way through the crowd, and greeted Eve. "Hey, you're heading home now?"

"Indeed."

"Then, if you would please, allow me to walk you home." Raven flashed a prince smile at her.

"I'm fine, thanks. Other girls are calling out to you."

He gave her a serious look, as if it were meant to say, _' . . .'_

She sweat dropped. "On second thought, let's walk home together..."

The fan girls glared at Eve. "Whaaattt? But we were here first!"

"Yeah, we asked Raven to walk us home before she did!"

Raven smirked. "Yes, you all did ask before her, because she didn't even ask." Raven pulled Eve closer to him. "However, I _chose_ to walk her home. And with that good day to you!" he quickly sprinted off with her.

Eve hissed quietly, "Running again?!"

Aisha was waiting at the gate again, behind all the fan girls. Elsword met up with her and they both started walking.

"Oh? Aisha...I didn't know you were going out with Elsword." Chung was walking with Rena as he stared at the two.

"Haha, of course we are!" Elsword pulled Aisha closer and glared at the pretty boy. She definitely won't go out with you.

Aisha gasped and quickly pushed Elsword away. "We-We aren't going out! Elsword's just making stuff up, ahahaha...!" She tried to laugh it off

"Ah, is that so? Well, I guess I should get going now. I'll see you both tomorrow!" Chung smiled brightly and walked off with Rena.

Aisha slapped Elsword as soon as Chung left the area. "What the heck were you thinking!?"

He looked to the side. "I guess I sort of deserved that..."

She glared at him. "Answer."

Elsword sighed. "Nothing, I just thought it would be fun to embarrass you in front of Girlie."

"WHAT!? ELSWORD YOU-" She tried to slap him but he caught her wrist.

"Now this one, I don't deserve." Elsword let go and started walking. He turned slightly. "You coming or what?"

"Grr...! Yeah, yeah, I'm coming!" She followed after him. "Oh and...Chung's not 'Girlie'!" She whacked him on the head lightly.

"Whatever..." He replied with a bored tone. _Chung...is he interested in Aisha...?_

**-End of Chapter 7-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** Well, that just about wraps up the seventh chapter. We hope you readers enjoyed it~ (My favorite part was the basketball part! ;D) Also, we still have the Elsword Class Poll on our profile, so if you haven't voted yet, feel free to vote!

**Inoki: **Hmmm, scandal? Is Chung interested in Aisha? I wonder o-o The fail slam dunk of Elsword's was inspired from a movie but changed it a bit~ Well, there's our joint chapter, hope you liked it!

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	8. Elsword rages, Chung x Aisha! ?

**Inoki:** Sorry guys, it's been awhile! Got a bit busy, you know? xD Well anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter~! イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** Cheer guys, cheer, she finally updated~

* * *

The redhead leaned back on his chair, pushing the buttons on his cellphone. He was going through his contacts and inbox which was unsurprisingly empty. _Ugh, there's nothing to do…where the heck is Aisha anyways? Oh, right…patrolling the school. _Elsword sighed.

"Huh? What's this? Elsword breathed a sigh of love!?" Lowe, his classmate, slapped him on the back.

"Ow! No way, man!" He grinned.

"Oh, going through your contacts?" The brown-haired guy snatched his phone and looked through it curiously. "Wow, Elsword! You have Aisha's number on this thing!? Are you her personal stalker?" He teased.

"Hey, give that back, you-!" Elsword chased Lowe around the classroom, jumping over chairs and desks while tripping on objects lying on the floor.

"Ahaha, sure! After I get her number off your phone!" He got out his own phone and started texting down Aisha's number. Suddenly Lowe crashed into someone.

"Argh, geez…" Lowe looked up to see one of the school's most popular boys. "Oh, uh, Ahaha…Sorry, Raven!"

Raven grabbed Lowe's phone and started deleting Aisha's number. "That's called stalking. If you want her number so badly, ask her for it."

"Kyaaa! Raven's so cool~!" A fan girl squealed.

"Raven, if you ever want my number, I'll gladly give it to you!" Another fan girl offered.

The cool guy ignored the girls and threw Elsword's cell phone across the class. "Elsword, catch!"

"HEY, DON'T THROW MY CELL PHONE!" The redhead dived for it and landed on top of a girl. "Ha, score!" He heard a voice beneath him.

"Could you please get off of me? You're heavy." The girl with silver hair said, bluntly.

Elsword's eyes widened. "Oh, crap! Sorry, Eve!"

Raven dragged Elsword up by his collar. "Oi, watch it." His golden eyes seemed to bore into him.

"Right, okay, sorry. Sheesh!" Elsword ripped Raven's hand away from him and muttered. "Overprotective freak."

"What was that?"

"Nothing!" Elsword picked up his phone and thought for a while.

•

_**Receiving a call from Elsword.**_ The purple and silver phone played a catchy ringtone. "What is it now?" Aisha said into the speaker.

"Well, actually…" Elsword's voice came through the other end.

"If it's not important then I'm hanging up!" Her finger prepared to push the button.

"Wait! It's just that I've been meaning to ask you something!" His voice was panicky.

"…What?"

"How did you…get my number?"

"I don't know, you tell me! I just happened to find it there!"

"As if I would know, maybe someone put my number in your phone!"

"Why would anyone do that!?"

"I don't know, you're the smart one!"

"Ah! I remember now!"

"Huh?"

"I was giving Raven my number regarding studies, of course, and he accidentally put it in your phone…"

The other end was silent.

"Uh…Elsword?"

"HOW MANY GUYS ARE YOU GIVING YOUR NUMBER TO!?"

"WHAT!? YOU MAKE ME SOUND LIKE RENA!"

"SOUND LIKE HER? YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE HER! RENA'S PRETTY, KIND AND HER CHEST IS BIGGER THAN YOURS!"

"LEAVE ME AND MY CHEST OUT OF THIS, PERVERT!" Aisha hung up, her cheeks were slightly pink. She noticed a certain blond not too far away. "Ah! Chung, what are you doing out here?"

"Oh, it's you, Aisha. Well…" The pretty boy scratched the back of his head. "I'm actually kind of lost, Ahaha!"

"So that's how it is…well, just follow me, I'm about to head back anyways!" She smiled cheerfully as they walked.

"Aisha…why is your face red?" Chung placed a hand on her cheek. "Are you feeling alright?"

She blushed even more and jumped back. "I-I'm fine! I was just having a conversation with Elsword and he was being stupid and—uh, never mind."

"Ah, I see…chest?"

Aisha stared at him. "You…you heard!?"

"Haha, yeah, sorry…you guys were practically shouting over that phone..." He laughed awkwardly.

"Oh, right…" She face-palmed. _I'm such an idiot sometimes…_

"But don't worry about it, Aisha!"

"Hm?"

"I think you're fine the way you are!" Chung's smile was like an angel's.

She felt her face heat up. "Th-Thanks…"

"No pro-!" He walked straight into a wall and fell back. "Ow…"

"Chung, are you alright!?" Aisha helped him up.

"Haha, it would seem I was so enchanted by your beauty that I walked into that wall..." He said, slightly in a daze. "So I'm going to need your number for insurance purposes!" A playful smile formed on Chung's lips.

Aisha dropped him. "Um…" She gave him the weird look but was still blushing at the pick-up line.

"Don't worry, I'm joking!" He laughed.

"Okay…"

"Though, I think it would be good if I had your number so then, next time when I get lost, I can call you to help me out!"

"Ah, well that makes sense…I guess…?" She said quietly as they exchanged phone numbers.

"Thanks!" He saved and renamed the contact to 'Cute Prez'.

•

Elsword cringed when he saw Aisha walk into the classroom with Chung. It seemed like he was clinging to her. "Oi, Chung." He said as he got up from his chair and started heading towards the blond.

"Hm? What is it, Elsword?" Chung smiled, kindly.

"Are you—"

Aisha stepped between the two, protectively with a stern look on her face. "Elsword, if you're going to ask another rude question then keep it to yourself!"

Chung was slightly taken aback. A girl protecting him? No way. "Ah, Aisha, it's fine, really. I can handle this. Besides, I'll answer any questions that anyone has." He pulled an innocent smile.

Elsword watched the two, his annoyance meter slowly building up. _Why is she protecting the guy? I haven't even done anything…yet._

"But, Chung-!" She protested, weakly.

"Aisha…" The pretty boy grabbed her hand gently. "It's fine." He said with a soft voice.

That was it, Chung touching her. No, worse, HOLDING her HAND –this definitely blew Elsword's fuse. "Jerk, don't hold Aisha's hand so casually!" The redhead glared at Chung while gripping his collar.

"Oh, sorry, didn't know she was your property." Chung smirked.

"Elsword, let go of him! And Chung, don't provoke him!"

The students started chanting. "Fight, fight, fight!"

"She isn't. I just think you shouldn't be so touchy-feely with someone you just met."

Chung shrugged. "It's called 'Body language'. It helps get the message across, if you catch my drift."

"Grr, why you-!" Elsword almost punched the guy but was stopped by their teacher, Glaive.

"That's enough, kids. Get back to your seats and we'll start class." He said threateningly with his one golden eye.

Elsword regrettably released Chung and slumped into his seat while Chung adjusted his shirt.

Aisha breathed a sigh of relief. _Why did Elsword get so mad? It's quite unusual_… She sneaked a glance at the redhead. _Could he be…jealous? Nah, it was probably just out of friendship…but still, it's nice that he's concerned…wait, no, this is wrong. Elsword's the 'bad guy' here!...But I just can't hate him. _She was so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the teacher calling her name numerous times.

"Aisha!" Glaive shouted.

"Uh—yes!?" She quickly stood up, causing her chair to fall.

The man sighed. "See me after class."

"Understood…"

She heard Elsword snicker. "Ha, so stupid."

"Tch." _Never mind, I hate this guy…_

•

After school, Aisha heard a familiar tune. She fished around in her school bag looking for her cell phone. "Hello? Aisha speaking."

"Ah, hey Aisha!" A friendly voice greeted her. "It's Chung; I just wanted to make sure this was the right number!"

"Oh, well this is definitely the right number! Anything else?"

"Well, actually…"

"Eh? Okay, sure! Where are you…?" She looked around the area.

"Right here." She turned and saw Chung behind her, holding his phone to his ear, smiling.

She smiled back at him and they both put their cellphones away.

"Well then, shall we go?" He said and they started walking towards the school gate.

•

Elsword sighed. _Why did I lash out like that…? I should probably apologize to Chung and to Aisha. She must hate me. _He noticed Aisha walking his way. "Ah, Aisha—"

"Huh? Elsword? Ah, sorry, I'm hanging out with Chung today. So you don't need to walk me home! Sorry that you had to wait for me!" She started walking off with Chung behind her.

"Don't worry, Elsword. I'll walk her home." Chung smiled, reassuringly.

He glared at Chung for a few seconds but decided to let it go. "…Chung."

"Hm?" The blond turned.

"Sorry about before, I kind of…lost it." He hung his head.

Aisha stared. _ELSWORD'S APOLOGIZING!?_

"Haha, its fine!" He patted Elsword on the shoulder lightly. "Catch ya later!"

Elsword watched as the couple disappeared into the distance. A thought suddenly hit him hard like a truck. _ARE THEY GOING ON A DATE!?_

•

A hand drew the peach colored curtain aside and a girl in a cute pink dress timidly took a step out. "So, uh…how do I look..?" A tinge of red crossed her face.

The blond boy stared as special effects floated around Aisha. "You're…You're super cute…" Chung looked away, slightly embarrassed.

"What, really!?" Aisha's eyes widened with a darker blush on her cheeks.

"Definitely!" He took her hand gently. "Now, spin!" Chung spun her.

"Wha—Chung, wait! I'm wearing heels! Eek!" She fell and grabbed onto his shirt tightly which could've caused them to fall if he hadn't caught her.

"Ahaha, gotcha!" He held her close in his arms.

"Ah—thanks…" She quickly withdrew and changed the subject. "Hey, Chung!"

"Hm?"

"Wear this!" She shoved a fancy suit on him. "Oh, and this too, of course!" She threw a blue rose.

A few minutes later, the blond boy walked out with white roses floating around him. His cream white suit with a blue rose certainly matched his sparkling aqua eyes. "Well?"

Aisha gasped and breathed in the image. "You…you look like a prince, Chung! Or a fine gentleman!"

"Haha, you think so?" He scratched his head, slightly embarrassed.

"Of course!"

"Hm…if I'm the prince, will you be my princess?" He smiled at her with dazzling sparkles.

Her face heated up. "Wh-What!?"

"Ahaha, don't worry, I'm kiddin—"Aisha suddenly dumped some clothes on top of him. "Try this on; I wanna see how you look in it!"

"Okay…" Chung walked into the changing rooms and examined the clothes. _She wants me to wear…THIS!? _His expression was equivalent to someone that had been struck by lightning.

"Chung, are you finished yet?" She tried to hold in the giggles.

"Uh—wait a sec, how do you even wear this!?" He shouted.

"Just slip 'em on!" She heard the curtain draw back and turned to look.

Chung looked to the side, embarrassed at what he was wearing. "This is…kind of awkward…"

Aisha took pictures like crazy. "Wow, Chung! It suits you perfectly! You could be a prince AND a princess!"

The poor guy was in a baby blue princess dress with, gloves, shoes, a wig (similar to Iron Paladin's hair) and even a mini golden crown with 3 sapphires embedded in it. "Ugh, my legs…it feels so airy! How can girls stand wearing skirts or dresses!?"

"Because we're girls." She replied, plainly. "Here, now put this on, keep the wig! Ooh and this one afterwards! Make sure to strike a pose for the camera!"

"How did I become the dress up doll…?" Chung muttered as he got changed into all of the different costumes.

•

After trying on a bunch of clothes, the couple wandered around town, searching for things to entertain them both.

Chung spotted something and grabbed Aisha's hand. "This way!"

"Eh? Slow down a bit!" Shortly, they arrived at a small street market. Aisha felt something slip onto her head. "Ah…cute cap!" She looked at her reflection in the mirror.

"Hey, check me out!" Chung posed next to her in the mirror with a hand under his chin.*

"Haha, wear this with me!" A puppy hat was placed on his head while Aisha wore a kitty one. She held her cell phone up and took a picture. "Say 'woof'!"

They tried on all the hats at the stall and took pictures with funny poses. Deciding not to buy anything, the couple hopped to the next stall, and the next, and the next.

A girl wearing a pair of heart shaped sunglasses appeared in the mirror. "These are interesting…!"

Chung showed up next to her. "How about these?" He was wearing plastic ones with spiral lens.

"Ooh, the mustache one, the mustache one!" They both put on the glasses with a fake nose and mustache. "Yeah, we look cool!" She said while taking a photo.

•

The redhead paced back and forth inside his small dorm room, holding his cell phone. _Darn it, Aisha and Chung are on a date and they just met! Well, sort of but the point is, they're on a freaking DATE! Alright, calm down, Elsword…just stay calm. Argh, but they could be doing THAT or maybe even THAT! _Elsword imagined unlikely scenarios. _Maybe I'll just call, yeah; just a call to check up on her wouldn't hurt… _He flipped open his phone and searched for Aisha's number. He was about to push the 'Call' button but stopped himself. _WAIT, WHAT'RE YOU DOING, ELSWORD!? IF YOU CALL HER WHILE SHE'S ON A DATE, SHE'LL THINK YOU'RE A STALKER! –No, I'm just worried, that's all…hold on, I shouldn't be worried about her in the first place, what's there to worry about? WAIT, WHAT IF SHE FALLS FOR THAT PRETTY BOY!? Nah, she won't, she's not into guys like that…IS SHE!? Ah, dammit! _He ruffled his crimson hair. _Stop thinking about her, just study, STUDY…but I never study. ARGH! THAT'S IT! IF I'M THIS RESTLESS, I MIGHT AS WELL GO AND CHECK UP ON HER MYSELF! Never mind, she'll think I'm a stalker…then why am I already in town…? _He looked at his surroundings and noticed that people were giving him weird looks. "Ahahaha…I'll, uh, just get going!" Elsword quickly walked off. _Now, where am I going to find Aisha…?_

•

"Ah…we went through all the stalls!" Aisha stretched while walking through the park with Chung.

"Yeah, tired out already?" He grinned at her.

"Not yet!" She laughed.

While they were having a conversation, Aisha's cell rang. "Oops, sorry!" She picked it up. "Hello? Aisha speaking…" A voice came from the other end and Chung watched the girl panic. "What!? ELSWORD!?"

_Why would Elsword be calling her? _Chung thought.

"What? You want me to tell you the answer to question twenty-six for our homework? Well, how should I know!? I haven't looked at it yet!" Aisha's voice was rising. "Look, if that's all then I'm hanging up, good bye!" She closed her phone and turned to Chung. "Sorry, what were you saying?"

"Oh, well—"He was interrupted by Aisha's phone.

"Ah, sorry…I'll just quickly take this one!" Again, she opened her phone and spoke. "Elsword, what is it this time? It hasn't even been ten seconds! You're either really lonely or you don't have a life, which is it!?"

Chung sweat-dropped. _Wow, that's pretty harsh._

"Elsword, do you think I care about what you had for lunch? ...STOP CALLING ME TO TALK ABOUT UNNECESSARY THINGS!" She closed her phone again. "Sorry about that, continue!"

"Well, what I was going to say was…are you and Elsword in some kind of relationship?" He asked curiously.

"Huh? Elsword and I? No way! Just friends….sort of."

"Sort of? So, more than friends?"

"No, no, I mean, I suppose he's a friend but...uh, I don't know…"

"Ahaha, I see."

"Hey, not to change the subject or anything, but I think Rena's really into you!" Aisha pointed out.

"Really?" He said, slightly surprised.

"Yeah…though, she does flirt with any guy she sees but mainly you and Raven…and for some reason, Elsword too." She gave a thoughtful look.

Five minutes later, Aisha received another call. "Sorry, sorry!" She said as she answered it. "If it's another stupid question then I'm hanging up, you hear me!?"

_Ah, it must be Elsword again. _Chung laughed quietly. _He's obviously worried about her and even though they fight, they seem to be getting along. They have an interesting relationship… _

"What!? Raven's ill!?" Aisha almost shouted over the phone. "Wait, why are you telling me this? Err, I mean, what type of sickness is it?"

"I'm telling you, Raven's lovesick! When he walked into the Boys' dorm he had a stupid look on his face!" Elsword shared from over the phone.

"With who!?" She was curious.

"With Eve!"

"…" Aisha was silent. "You really expect me to believe any of that!? Sheesh!" She hung up.

"Raven lovesick, huh? I'd love to see that!" Chung chuckled.

Approximately two minutes and fifty-three seconds later, Aisha's ringtone went off, she picked it up quickly and didn't even look at the caller ID. "STOP CALLING ME ALREADY, JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!"

"Excuse me, young lady! Is that any way to talk to your mother!?"

Aisha froze and quickly apologized. "S-Sorry, mom…I thought you were someone else…yeah, I'm fine…I'm hanging out with a friend. Boyfriend!? Wha—no! Just a friend! …I'll be home for dinner, yeah, okay, bye!"

Chung cracked up. "Maybe you should check your phone before you pick up, then something like that wouldn't happen, ahahaha!"

"Yeah, you're right…"

Three seconds later, Aisha looked at her phone. _**Receiving a call from Elsword. **_

"You're not going to answer it?" The blond boy asked.

"Nope! It's probably another stupid thing." She declined the call and turned off her cell phone. "I should've done that ages ago."

"_**The number you have dialed is currently unavailable." **_The system voice said to the redhead. "Darn it, Aisha! Why'd you turn off your phone!?" Elsword muttered.

•

Since Aisha turned off her phone, the two of them were able to have a 'peaceful' conversation. They both sat at a park bench to rest and went through all the pictures that Aisha took. Most of them were funny and embarrassing (for Chung at least). There were pictures of him in all sorts of costumes. A Lolita maid, a pure nurse, a playboy bunny, a cute schoolgirl, a Halloween witch, and even a magical girl costume –complete with a wand!

Chung cringed while Aisha held in the laughter. "Ugh…what are you going to do with those pictures, if I dare ask…?"

"Ahaha, don't worry, nothing! ...Yet." She giggled secretly.

He gave her a suspicious look. "I heard that, you know…"

She quickly changed the subject. "Ah, I'll go buy us some ice cream!" Aisha pointed to an ice cream cart across the road and started heading over there. "What flavor do you want!?" She called while waiting for the crossing.

"Uh…just vanilla is fine!" He called back.

Aisha nodded and heard the crossing go off. Assuming it was safe to walk; she took a step forward and was immediately pulled back by someone. In just a second, she felt arms wrap around her waist as she fell onto the ground, watching the car speed past in front of her. Her eyes widened in shock. _Wh-what? What just happened…?_

The other people waiting for the crossing stared at the could-have-been-victim. "Are you alright?" A lady asked -which Aisha just replied with a small nod, she was too shocked to speak. She realized the secure hug from behind her and turned to look.

"Hey, you okay?" Elsword looked at her with worried eyes.

She blushed and jumped out of his arms. "WH-WHA-WHA—ELSWORD!?"

He ran a hand through his hair after he stood up. "I suppose that's a yes then…thank god you didn't get hit."

"Eh…? Elsword, were you stalking me?" Aisha eyed him.

"THAT's the first thing you say to someone who just saved your life!?" He yelled.

"Well, were you!?"

"OF COURSE NOT. WHY WOULD I EVER STALK YOU!?"

"SO WHAT!? YOU JUST HAPPENED TO BE HERE, JUST IN TIME TO SAVE ME?"

"DUH, WHAT DOES IT LOOK LIKE!?"

"IT LOOKS LIKE YOU WERE STALKING ME."

"Sheesh, after all that and I get this instead of an apology. You've got problems!"

"I HAVE PROBLEMS!? YOU HAVE ISSUES."

"SAME THING."

"SHUT UP!"

"YOU FIRST." They both panted and caught their breath.

Aisha sighed. "Alright, sorry, Elsword…and…thank you…" She looked to the side, embarrassed.

His breath was caught by this adorable girl. "Uh, its fine. Hurry up and go back to your date!" He pushed her head back lightly.

"Ah! Okay, okay, I'm going!" Before she could even take a step, she felt his hand grab her wrist. "What?"

Elsword thought for a bit while staring at her confused face. He released her and shoved his hands in his pockets, walking past her casually. "Meet me at the Waterfront Park, I'll be waiting." She heard him whisper the message in her ear.

She spun around quickly. "Huh!? When!?" But all she saw was him waving as he continued walking.

After a while, she finally brought the ice creams back to the bench where Chung was sitting.

"Aisha, what's up? You took quite some time…" He asked, checking his watch.

"I, uh…" She tried to think of an excuse that sounded better than 'I almost got hit by a car and Elsword, who was stalking me, saved me'.

"You…?" Chung gave her a strange look.

"I got a bit lost! Hahaha…"

He looked at her suspiciously. "Aisha, the ice cream cart was right across the road, how could you get lost when it's directly in front of you?"

"Err…you see…the ice cream guy was super-hot and he started flirting with me and hey, you know, I couldn't resist his charms and—"_What am I saying!? _Aisha laughed off her embarrassment. "Hahaha! Sorry, too much detail!"

Chung stared at her. "I'm pretty sure the last time I checked, the guy was an old man at the shop…"

She quickly changed the subject. "Chung, let's start walking, yeah; let's walk. I feel like walking, don't you feel like walking? Being active is healthy, you know! Let's WALK."

"Uhh, okay…" They walked through the park, talking about anything that strayed from Aisha's weird excuse.

Evening came and they decided to end their day here.

"I'll walk you home." Chung offered.

"Ah—no, that's alright! I'm fine, really!" Aisha remembered that she had to meet with Elsword.

"But I 'promised' Elsword that I'd walk you home…" He pointed out.

"Chung…could it be that you want to stalk me and see where I live!?" She backed away from him like a crab.

"Uh—no, no way! I wouldn't do that!" He tried to convince her.

Aisha flashed a smile at him. "Then it's all good! I'll see you tomorrow at school then, Chung!" She waved and ran off towards the Waterfront Park.

•

When Aisha arrived at the meeting place, she looked around for a red-haired boy. "Did he set me up or something…?" She suspected.

"Who set you up?" A voice from behind her –it was Elsword.

The two walked slowly, talking from time to time while enjoying the view. The water's surface reflected the sky while the sun made it glisten.

"Hey…Aisha?" Elsword said quietly.

"Hm? Sorry, what?" She drew her attention away from the ocean.

"I just want to apologize for being stupid before, to you and Chung…so, yeah, sorry." He stared at the boats coming into dock.

"Uhh, aren't you always stupid?" She teased.

"What's that supposed to mean!?"

"It means what it means or do you not understand that because you're stupid?" She poked her tongue out at him.

"Tch. After I apologize, you call me stupid…great." He said, sarcastically.

Aisha laughed at him. "I was kidding, kidding!" She thought for a bit before she brought up the question. "Why did you see the need to get so angry in the first place though? I mean, Chung didn't really do anything…"

_Because seeing you with another guy gets on my nerves. Heck, I can't say that. _–Was the first thing that popped into Elsword's mind. "Well, I just think that you shouldn't let guys touch you so easily, they could take advantage of you."

"Wha? You were worried about me?" She said with innocent eyes.

"…Don't look at me like that…it's creepy."

She pouted. "I was joking anyways…but if you weren't worried then…jealous?" A smirk formed on her lips.

"Yep, totally."

"Huh?! Really!?"

"Yeah, Chung's so cute that I had to steal his attention away from you –I couldn't bear a second longer with his eyes on you." His tone of voice was sardonic.

"Whoa, Elsword. Are you…?" Her sentence trailed off as extra words weren't necessary.

"Of course not, I was being sarcastic! See, I'm rolling my eyes here."

"You sure…?"

"Pretty sure I'm straight, yes."

"Really sure?"

"Really sure."

"100% sure?"

"450% sure."

"Super-duper, life threatening, ultra, without a doubt, definitely sure!?"

"YES, AISHA. Super-duper blah blah blah sure." Elsword replied, impatiently.

"But you kinda doubt yourself, huh?" Her lips curved into a playful smile.

"Yeah…I mean—no!" He face-palmed. "Look, just never mind, forget it."

She looked at him weirdly then changed the subject. "So, are you gonna walk me home or what?"

He placed both of his hands on the sides of her head and turned it to face the waterfront. "Just shut up and watch that with me!"

"Ow, ow, ow, okay!" Her hands were on top of his, trying to loosen his grip. She noticed orange streaks across the sky and the sun hiding behind the sea. Her breath was stolen by the mesmerizing sunset. "Wow…"

"I know right? Even though I've seen it many times, it never ceases to amaze me!" Elsword grinned at her with the golden rays on his face. "You're kind of like that…" His gaze returned to the sky. "Whenever you show me one of those smiles from your heart, it's like a small light has pierced through the darkness…"

"Elsword…?" She glanced at him and saw that he was slightly in a daze.

"Argh, sorry! I don't really know what I'm saying, forget what I said!" He messed up his hair with a tinge of pink on his cheeks.

"Um…okay…? Should we get going then?" The girl started walking ahead after watching the sun get swallowed up.

"Yeah, let's." He smiled at her and she returned it. _Keep smiling for me, alright, Aisha?_

* * *

*****In this sentence, I'm referring to the 'Mr. Simple' pose that Chung is doing. If you don't know what that is/looks like then you can see a picture I drew on deviantart –just look at our profile for the link! (The picture is called Sasuke Mr. Simple!)

**Inoki: **Darn, that ending sounds like the whole story is finished!(Don't worry, its not, there's still plenty more to come!) Who knew Elsword could be so...'deep'? xD Kind of cheesy, I know but I think its nice~! ^^ Err, question, guys...is it Glaive or Glave? You guys are probably thinking that Lowe would be Elsword's senior, I think so too, but I needed a guy that could be (sort of) Elsword's mate, if you catch my drift! Also, sorry if this chapter wasn't as humorous as the last, I try my best to add jokes in here and there! xP Thanks for reading!

Oh and do me a favor, see that button down there that says 'Review'? Click it to receive the power of Awesomeness because we're Awesome that way and you are too! ^^ イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** I noticed that one of our reviewers, Kat, was talking about the couples kissing. Now, I'm sure some of you other readers are hoping for kissing to happen, but that won't be happening until a while, because we don't want to rush things, you know? Well, anyways, clear your mind of kissing, and look forward to the next chapter which will be out VERY soon!

Reviews are appreciated! ^^


	9. Afterschool Cleaning

**Mikoto:** 9th chapter is here, kind of rushed, I apologize, but you know…at least it's an update? ;D  
By the way, to avoid confusion, this school has windows on the inside (Hallway/Corridor windows), and they also have normal windows where you look outside, and see the buildings and such. For example, if you were walking down the hallway, and you looked through a hallway window, you could see what the class was learning about/doing. [If you don't get it, don't worry about it xD]

**Inoki:** Wowow! These chapters are coming out fast, aren't you guys lucky? Ne, Mikoto, I think we're spoiling them! Ahahaha, I'm kidding xP ish.

* * *

**Chapter 9: Afterschool Cleaning**

"WHAT…"

The whole class jumped up, surprised of the sudden loud speaker.

"…Do you eat for breakfast?" finished off the English Teacher, Stella.

Allegro nervously raised his hand. "Er…um…I-I eat…toast for breakfast…!"

Stella slammed the textbook onto the desk. "JUST toast?! What about the jam?! The drink?! Perhaps even the small snack?!"

"A-Aghhh!" Allegro ran out of the classroom, crying.

Raven sighed, and mumbled under his breath, "I know this is English class, but talking about breakfast is ridiculous…"

Stella pointed at Raven. "You! Answer the question!"

"Miss Stella…" he sat up in his chair. "I." Raven pointed to himself. "Eat." Pointed to his mouth. "Food." Pointed to a food chart on the wall. "For." Showed four fingers. "Breakfast." Drew an imaginary sun.

Her vein popped. "You certainly haven't learnt what 'good' behavior is…"

"Well, that's not really my problem." muttered Raven.

"You're right. It's Eve's problem."

Eve blinked. "Me?"

"I was told you were the one responsible for teaching him manners."

"Oh…indeed…"

Stella swiped up the textbook again. "Eve, answer this question in English! What do you eat for breakfast?!"

Eve stood up. "For breakfast, I usually eat different things. However, this morning I had milk and cereal. The drink was normal water, and if you have to know, the cereal was awful." Eve said the words clearly, with no hesitation. Her pronunciation was perfect as well.

The female teacher cringed. She was hoping Eve would say something small and stupid, like Raven's answer, but she was also hoping Eve would make a mistake, so she could punish her for not working hard enough to also teach Raven manners. "…And why was it awful, Eve?" she replied in English yet again.

"I believe you would call it 'soggy', Miss Stella."

"Good, now answer this question in German for me!" she switched textbooks.

The whole class gasped. "Eh?! German?! But this period is English!"

"Silence! Eve, this is the question, Wie geht es Ihnen?" _Haha, I'd like to see you pull this one off…!_

Eve inhaled, then quietly exhaled. "Es geht mir gut, danke."

**(TRANSLATIONS AT THE BOTTOM OF THE PAGE)**

"…" Stella folded her arms, in deep thought.

"Ist das alles?" Eve tilted her head to the side.

"Nein!" she pointed at Elsword. "Bonus question for the dummy!"

Elsword looked around, then pointed at himself, "Dummy?!"

"Woher kommen Sie?!"

The redhead scratched his head._ Geez, I've never taken German as a subject before…_ "Uh…Ich…Ich Liebe Dich?"

Stella froze. "…Do you even know what that means?"

"Erm…No?"

Aisha muttered, "That translates as 'I love you' in German…" she face palmed.

"WHAAATTT?!" Elsword panicked.

"Tch…Elsword, outside, now!" Stella smirked secretly. _That's one annoying kid down; now for the next. _"Raven!"

"What?"

"Ou est Paris?!"

"Geh!" _French now?!_ "Er…Je- Je non comprendre…!"

Aisha face palmed again. "He's just making things up…"

"Raven, outside!"

He sighed, and walked out of the classroom to join Elsword.

"Rena!"

Rena flinched. "Yes, Ma'am?!"

"Que te gusta hacer?"

_S-Spanish?!_ "Um…hold on a second…I need a moment…" Rena took thinking stance. "Ah!" She flicked her hair. "Me gusta ir a las citas!"

_She…likes to go on dates?_ Stella couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. "I suppose…I'll accept that as an answer…"

"Next! Chung!"

Chung angelically smiled, "Ready and waiting."

"…" Stella tried to ignore his cute smile. "Er-hem! D-Dove abiti?"

The blonde boy flashed a smile. "Io vivo in luoghi." He replied in Italian.

…_That smile again…! Fine, I'll let him pass, just this once!_ "T-That's fine…Aisha!"

"Mhm?"

"Ni jiao shen me míng zì?!"

_Eh?! Chinese-Mandarin now?!_ "Wo shi Aisha."

"Good." _Tch! I can't seem to get any more students out of the classroom…! _She eyed Eve again._ That's right, I still need an excuse to give her some type of punishment._ "Eve! Stand up!"

She stood up. "Yes?"

The bossy lady pointed to the text book she was holding. "Kore wa nan desu ka?"

The silver-haired girl immediately replied, "Sore wa kyoukashoda."

"…" Stella then grabbed out another text book. Slightly bulkier than the last. "ICHI PURASU NI?!"

"San."

"Huh…? Math mixed with Japanese now…? What is this?" muttered classmates.

"NI PURASU YON?!"

"Roku."

"JYUU MAINASU ROKU PURASU GO?!"

"Kyuu."

"WHY CAN'T YOU MAKE MISTAKES?!" Stella was ready to flip the table.

"Because Teachers like yourself are supposed to help us learn, not try and make us do mistakes on purpose."

"You just talked back to the Teacher, didn't you?!" Stella pointed at Eve.

"I wasn't talking back. I was simply giving you an answer to your question."

"See?! You just talked back to me again!"

"Think what you like."

"And again! Okay, Eve, your punishment is to be on clean-up duty today!"

"So be it." she sat down.

_Hahaha! How do you like that, Eve?! Finally, I could finally give you a punishment for your laziness of not teaching Raven how to behave!_ Stella cackled to herself evilly. _Fu fu fu…now, what punishment should I give to Elsword and Raven?_

•

It was the end of the school day, and Eve started to prepare the things she needed to clean up the classroom. While she was filling up a bucket of water, she heard girls whisper excitedly about a certain day.

"Who are you going to give your chocolate to?"

"Chung, of course! Are you going to buy it, or hand make it?!"

"I can't be bothered making it, so I'm just going to buy it~!"

"I'll probably do the same. Who's going to receive your chocolate, hmmm?"

"Teehee, I'll give mine to Raven!"

"Really? I'm going to try and give mine to Glave!" said another.

Eve raised an eyebrow. _Who would give chocolate to a creepy teacher like that…?_ She brushed the thought off, and started mopping the floor.

After half an hour passed, Eve looked around. It felt like she had done a lot, but she had only done half the classroom. "I'm not very good at cleaning…normally I have Oberon and Ophelia to do it for me…" She sighed.

The doll-like girl then heard a handsome voice from the hallway window. "Having fun, Eve?"

Eve turned, and saw Chung leaning on the window sill. "Yo!"

"What are you doing here?" she questioned.

"I was just helping a teacher organize and staple some papers together, and before I knew it, time flew by." He explained.

"Oh." Was her simple boring reply.

"Hey, do you want some help?" The blonde asked.

"No, I'm fine. This is supposed to be my 'punishment' anyways." She continued to clean the classroom.

"Haha, nonsense. I can't let a girl do all of this by herself." Chung walked into the classroom, and picked up a spare mop.

"Suit yourself."

The two cleaned in an awkward silence. Chung would glance at her a few times, wondering if he should start a conversation or not. He decided not to, and kept on cleaning. He then accidentally splashed some water from the bucket, onto her uniform.

"Hey!" she glared at him.

"Oh, sorry! It was an accident, I swear!" he quickly tried to find something to dry her off with, but didn't see anything in the classroom.

"Sheesh…" Eve went back to cleaning, ignoring the cold water soaking into her clothes.

After a few minutes passed, Eve pushed the mop into the bucket, causing the water to splash, and some of it got onto Chung's clothes. "Ah…I'm sorry." She apologized.

He laughed it off. "No worries. But…"

"Hm?" she stopped what she was doing, and looked at him.

"By any chance…did you splash me on purpose?" he smirked.

"What? No, of course not…I'm not like you." She mumbled.

_Ouch. Bit too much bitterness there._ "Are you sure?"

"How can I not be sure of myself?"

Chung chuckled, and splashed water on her again.

"…You're doing it on purpose this time, aren't you?" she whispered.

"Of course not!" he smiled. "It was an accident."

Eve walked over to him, and grabbed the bucket. She then turned it upside down, above his head, and the water completely soaked him. "Oi!"

"You're welcome." She replied, smugly.

Chung flicked his mop at her multiple times. "Hahaha, take this, Eve!"

"Stop that!" she started to splash more water on him for revenge.

And the two of them continued to enjoy their time with their small water fight.

•

Raven woke up sleepily. He blinked the eye dust away, and looked around. He appeared to be in the library. "How long was I sleeping for…?" he looked at the clock on the wall, and quickly stood up. "Crap! This late already?!" he glanced around, hurriedly. _What am I missing? Huh? Where's my schoolbag? …I must've left it in the classroom…! _Raven sprinted out of the library building, and headed to the classroom.

He was outside the classroom door, and he heard some laughing and splashing. _…What's going on in there? _He peaked through the hallway windows, and saw Eve and Chung throwing water around. Raven raised an eyebrow, and slammed the door open. "Excuse me!"

Chung and Eve froze.

"Oh…hey." said Raven, awkwardly. "Did I interrupt something?"

"Not really…what are you doing here?" questioned Chung.

"I could say the same thing."

"I'm helping Eve with clean up duty." He replied. "And you?"

"I left my bag behind." Raven walked over to his chair, and picked up his bag. For some reason, I don't like the idea of leaving Chung with Eve, alone together. "Well, to me, it looked more like you two were messing the classroom up, rather than cleaning it."

Eve blushed slightly, in embarrassment. "You're right…I'm sorry for being so immature."

The dark haired boy noticed the blush, and couldn't help but think she was cute. He walked up to her, and grabbed her wrist. "Come with me."

"Eh? But I have to clean all of this up-"

"You'll catch a cold if you stay dripping wet." Raven mumbled.

Chung fast-walked after the couple. "Hey, wait up!"

•

**In the Infirmary…**

"Here, towels." Raven handed the two some towels.

"Thank you." Eve nodded her appreciation, and took the towel.

Chung laughed. "Thanks, but no thanks."

"Hm? You don't want to try yourself off?" questioned Raven.

"No need-After all, I'm dripping with good looks!" he flicked his hair.

"…" Eve and Raven just gave him the 'You've got to be kidding me' look.

Chung smiled at the two. "It's a joke."

"Hahaha…"

Eve finished drying herself off and her eyes flickered to Raven's direction. "Raven, where should I put this towel?"

Raven pointed at a basket. "Just put it in…you call that dry?!"

"Hah?" Eve blinked at him, mindlessly. "If you mean the towel, then of course it's not dry."

He snatched the towel she was holding, and threw it on top of her head. He then scrubbed her hair with the towel, rather roughly. "Honestly, Eve. You have to dry your hair properly. It's not good to have wet hair-outside especially."

"Oh…is that so?"

"Doesn't Oberon and Ophelia teach you these things?" he raised an eyebrow.

"We use this thing called a hairdryer." She replied.

"…Good enough I suppose." He muttered.

"Raven?"

"What is it? Please don't tell me you're going to ask what shampoo I use."

"No…" _only fan girls ask questions like that._ "I just wanted to say…thank you." Her face was pink.

"…" Raven smiled. "No problem at all."

Chung gazed at the two, intently. _Those two…their relationship seems to be on quite good terms. Yet, they don't seem to be in a lover's relationship. Interesting…_

The popular guy glared at the sky-blue eyed boy. "Hey, what's with the intent stare?"

"Hehe, I was just wondering Raven…"

"I'm afraid to say this, but what is it…?"

Chung held his towel in front of him, and offered it to Raven. "Can you dry my hair too?!"

"…Of course." He took the towel.

"Thank you!" Chung smiled at him innocently.

"As if!" Raven tossed the towel onto Chung's back, and headed for the door. "Hmph. See you later."

Raven walked through the school corridors. _Geez, that guy…there's something up with him. And I get the feeling it's not something I like._

**-End Of Chapter 9-**

* * *

**Language Translations:**

_German_

Wie geht es Ihnen?-How are you?

Es geht mir gut, danke.-Fine, thank you.

Ist das alles?-Is that all?

Nein-No

Woher kommen Sie?-Where do you come from?

Ich Liebe Dich-I love you

_French_

Ou est Paris?!-Where is Paris?

Je non comprendre-I no understand. (Or something along those lines) [I actually didn't think this was real! Lol!]

_Spanish_

Que te gusta hacer?-What do you like to do?

Me gusta ir a las citas!-I like to go on dates.

_Italian_

Dove abiti?-Where do you live?

Io vivo in luoghi.-I live in places.

_Chinese-Mandarin_

Ni jiao shen me míng zì?!-What is your name?

Wo shi Aisha.-I am Aisha.

_Japanese_

Kore wa nan desu ka?-What is this?

Sore wa kyoukashoda.-That is a textbook.

ICHI PURASU NI?!-1 plus 2

San.-3

NI PURASU YON?!-2 plus 4

Roku.-6

JYUU MAINASU ROKU PURASU GO?!-10 minus 6 plus 5

Kyuu.-9

(I am NOT trying to show off, and if some of these are wrong, it's because I Googled it, because I have no knowledge of some of these languages at all. [I only know a little Chinese, German, and Japanese!])

•

**Mikoto:** Well, it seems like lots of people like Lord Knight the most out of the Elsword Classes. Lord Knight in first place with 7 votes, Infinity Sword in second place with 5 votes, and poor Rune Slayer in last place with 1 vote. But thank you for voting anyways, and for those of you who didn't, then why not vote in the next poll? Voting only takes a few clicks!  
[By the way, if your teachers act like Stella at school, then…WHAT TYPE OF TEACHERS DO YOU PEOPLE HAVE?! SHEESH! XD] Also, all the languages above, I needed to Google them, but the ones I knew from knowledge, is a little bit of German, Chinese, and Japanese. The rest I don't know, I Googled.  
News: We have just put an Aisha Class Poll on our profile, so if you haven't voted yet, feel free to vote!

**Inoki: **VERY short chapter... o-o oh well, it was nice xD So...anyone got anything special planned on Valentines? :D

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	10. Valentine's Day!

**Mikoto:** Bingo xXCode AngelXx! Inoki and I have planned to do a joint chapter for Valentine's Day, especially for readers like yourself! Enjoy :)

Note for Raven x Eve fans! I've decided to write a small special story for Valentine's! Look forward to it~

**Inoki:** Happy Valentine's everyone! Hope you enjoy this lovely, sweet and romantic chapter! (Did you guys get any chocolate for us?:D Nah, just kidding xD)

* * *

**Chapter 10: Valentine's Day❤****!**

The daughter of the famous CEO of the Nasod Company walked down the street, window shopping. She then saw a large crowd in one of the stores; tons of girls were swarming in and out. She headed over there, to see what the big fuss was. Eve read the sign 'Cobo's Chocolates'. A chocolate store...? She cautiously walked into the shop, and was surprised at the huge crowd dominating the Valentine's Section. "How is chocolate related to Valentine's Day?" she wondered.

"Eve!" she heard a familiar voice call out to her and turned to see who it was. A girl with purple hair was waving at her from within the horde.

Aisha squeezed out between the customers and joined her friend. "What are you doing here? Buying chocolates as well?" She asked with a big smile.

"No, I was just looking."

"Oh, I see..."

"Aisha." Eve turned to face her.

"What is it?"

"How is chocolate related to Valentine's Day?" she asked.

"Um..." Aisha thought about it for a bit. "Well, giving chocolate to the person you like is similar to a confession! If the guy accepts, then that means he likes you too! But that doesn't necessarily mean he likes you in that way."

"That way?" Eve blinked, clueless.

"You know, love, love! Like couples' love!" She made the heart sign with her hands.

"You mean those people who go on intimate meetings with the opposite gender?" questioned Eve.

Aisha stared at the blank girl. "That is the most complicated way I've ever heard someone describe a date..." She said with a dull face. "But yes, that's right."

Eve put a finger to her chin. "Are you going to give chocolate to anyone, Aisha?"

"Wh-What!? Me!? No way!" She panicked and hid the shopping bag she was holding behind her back.

"Then why are you here?"

"J-Just looking! Ahahaha..."

Eve peeked behind Aisha's back. "Oh? What's this?"

"Uh...COCOA."

"And I believe cocoa is an ingredient to make chocolate."

"I-It's for...my dad! Yeah, my dad loves hot chocolate!"

Eve raised an eyebrow. "I heard Elsword talking about wanting to receive some chocolates the other day..." she sneaked a peek at Aisha, to see her reaction. "Especially from Rena."

"WHAT, RENA!? Hmph, that idiot! I'm definitely not giving him chocolates anymo-" Aisha quickly covered her mouth.

"Aisha, let's face it. You're here to make chocolates for Elsword." smiled Eve, proudly.

"Well, yes...but no! I don't have feelings for him, its just a friendly thing! The flustered girl explained and turned the spotlight on her friend. "Well, what about you? Are you going to make any chocolates fo Raven? Or perhaps...Chung?"

"I told you before, I only came here to see what all the commotion was." she replied, as cool as a cucumber.

Aisha sighed. "Don't you at least want to give chocolates to someone? It can be anyone, your dad, your servants..." She made a small list.

"...I don't see what the point is."

The purple haired girl stared at her, blankly. "Gratitude! Appreciation!"

"Father doesn't like chocolate, and Oberon & Ophelia can't accept gifts from me."

"How about Raven?" She smirked, mischievously.

"What about Raven?" the quiet girl glanced at Aisha.

The short-tempered girl grabbed her wrist and started marching towards the counter with a bunch of chocolates. "Excuse me, we'd like these, please!"

"Wha-Aisha, what are you doing...?!" Eve struggled.

"We're going to make Valentine's chocolates! -At your place." She added with an evil smirk.

•

Raven sighed, as he sat down at his desk, in his lifeless dorm room. Valentine's Day is tomorrow...where the heck am I supposed to put all the chocolates? He looked around his room. "I mean, sure, I could just dump it in my room, since it's pretty empty anyways, but if I did...I wouldn't be able to walk." he face-palmed, as he imagined himself opening his locker, to see a whole bunch of squished chocolates crashing out, onto him. "I could just dump it all on Elsword...can't do it to Chung, coz he'll have bucket loads as well...but then again Aisha might get mad at Elsword because he would have so many chocolates...I can't give it to Eve, because she's a girl, and it's not White Day, nor can I dump it on Aisha and Rena either. Geez, this is troublesome..."

He leaned back into his chair. "I could just...reject all the chocolates? But then the girls will burst into tears...geh...I don't know what to do anymore!"

•

Elsword stared at the calendar's date with dull eyes. "Valentine's day, huh?" He muttered as a fantasy came to mind.

"Elsword!" He turned to see who was calling him, it was a girl with lilac hair.

"A-Aisha..?"

"From me, to you~!" An envelope with a heart sticker flew out of her hand and into Elsword's.

He blushed and the next moment, they were holding hands and laughing happily.

"Say 'ah'~!" Aisha popped a small chocolate into his mouth. "How is it?" She flashed a cute smile at him.

Reality hit him and he held his head in his hands. What the hell was I just thinking...? Aisha wouldn't give me chocolates to save her life...okay, maybe she would but that was way too weird, too different! He raised his head and glared at the ceiling. "Yeah right. Of course I'm not gonna get any chocolates." His lips turned into a childish pout. "'Cuz I'm not Mr. I-can-look-cool-without-doing-anything and Pretty boy." Elsword stood from his chair suddenly and struck a 'Raven' pose. "Valentine's chocolate deserves to be given to cool guys. Like me." He said, imitating Raven's voice. Or maybe...

Elsword leaned against his dorm room's wall with his arms folded, silently waiting."Hm."

Then he switched, facing the wall, to play the other role. "Oh Em Gee, Raven! Happy Valentine's day!" He pretended to give imaginary chocolate then switched back to leaning against the wall.

"Sorry, I can't accept this." He held up a hand dramatically.

Eventually he moved onto acting out Chung. "Thanks a bunch, I love chocolate!" He flashed a hot smile with a wink.

Elsword let out a huge sigh as half of his soul was exhaled. "Valentine's..."

•

Raven stared at the white-grey wall. "Receiving just one or two chocolates wouldn't be so bad...like maybe one from Eve. Yeah, one from Eve would be nice-wait, can she even cook? Haha...what am I thinking? Someone like that would obviously know how to cook! And besides, if she were to give chocolates to anyone, it would definitely be me, since I'm the closest guy friend to her." Raven smirked. "Hold on a second...would Eve even GIVE anyone chocolates? No, that question's not important. The important question is-does she even know what the frick Valentine's Day is?!"

He ruffled his hair. "Not that it really matters...but if I want chocolates from her, then it does matter...but then...I'll just have to see what happens tomorrow."

...Just remember to not be disappointed if you don't get anything from her! His eyes flickered from side to side, until something caught his eye. He stood up, and strolled over to the window, as he squinted to see a certain redhead in the opposite wing, doing something random in his dorm room, with the curtains open. The popular tanned student raised an eyebrow."What the heck is Elsword doing...?"

•

**Late at Night, Eve's Mansion...**

"Eve! Not the salt! The sugar! S-U-G-A-R!"

"...But if it's too sweet, it's bad for your health." calculated Eve.

Aisha shook her head. "Chocolate's not supposed to be healthy..."

"?" Eve tilted her head to the side.

"You know what they say! 'Love is sweet!' So chocolate has to be sweet." She took the sugar from Eve's grasp and added in the right amount.

"How do you know if love is sweet?" Eve questioned, clueless.

Her friend stared at her. "It's a saying, an expression, a quote."

"But can't love also be...salty?" Eve put a finger to her chin, as she debated whether what she just said made sense or not.

Aisha looked at the silver-haired girl. "Look Eve, are we trying to make something edible, or are you trying to give food-poisoning to Raven?"

"Who ever said I was giving chocolate to Raven...?" muttered Eve, quietly.

"I did and we're already this far so it's too late to turn back! Now mix this, okay?" Aisha handed the bowl and spoon to her.

"..." Eve nodded, and slowly mixed it.

**Later...**

"How can chocolate turn out so bad...?" mumbled Aisha, as she looked at the demented, multi-colored chocolate, which wasn't even heart-shaped.

"I wonder..." Eve turned to face Aisha. "Is this the part where we taste-test it now?"

"Err..." She examined the failed sweets. "Well, it looks weird but I'm sure it'll taste fine...I don't get what we did wrong but okay, let's try it!"

They both tried a small piece and were silent.

Eve started to wrap up the ugly meant-to-be-chocolate. "I'll give this one to Chung."

Aisha gave a disgusted look. "Are you trying to turn him into your pet dog!?" He'll die if he eats that thing! And just by looking at it! She thought.

"Maybe Oberon would eat it..." she mumbled.

"Let's chuck it out, we're remaking it."

Eve sighed. "Aisha...I'm not very good at cooking in general. I've never had to cook because I always have Oberon and Ophelia..."

"That's fine! This isn't even proper cooking, you just dump it all in and voila! C'mon, follow my instructions carefully, I'm sure you can do that!" She encouraged her as she threw the failures into the bin.

Later...

Well, at least it wasn't multi-colored now. Just a lump of brown stuff. If you looked at it at first glance, you'd think it was dog-won't go into any more detail.

"...I think we should just give up." mumbled Eve, gloomily.

"No way. Tonight we will conquer this Valentine's chocolate! -It's a must!" Aisha got all hyped up.

"Here, we'll do it this way. You can do whatever you want with my kitchen, and I'm going to go upstairs, and sleep-like a normal person." Eve yawned.

Aisha stood in front of Eve to block her path. "IF THE CHOCOLATE'S NOT MADE BY YOU THEN IT HAS NO MEANING IN IT!"

"Lots of girls just buy chocolate." Eve pointed out.

"That's why making homemade ones are more special because the guy can tell how much effort you've put into it!"

Eve scrapped the idea of giving up. There certainly was no escape-especially when it came to Aisha. "...Okay, fine."

"Awesome, now let's start over for the 18th time!" She cheered,

•

**Next day...**

"Raven Honeyyyy~! This is the chocolate I made for you, with all my love~!❤" A Raven fan girl threw chocolate into Raven's face.

"Mine too!" more chocolate was thrown at him.

"And mine~!"

"Raven, take mine!"

"Raven, love my one!"

"Raven, will you marry me?!"

"Raven! Raven! Raven!" He was soon buried amongst fan girls.

"Geh...someone help me, I'm drowning in chocolate...!" groaned Raven.

•

Eve was behind the school gate, debating whether she should give Raven her homemade chocolate or not. "But it looks like he's already dying from all of those other girls' chocolates...he wouldn't want any more to add onto the pile."

She then spotted a certain green-blonde haired girl walking towards Raven's crowd. "Out of the way, girls." And Rena's giving him chocolate too.

The rich girl sighed, and shook her head. "I'm not even going to bother." She began walking pass the school gate, planning to ignore Raven's crowd and just head to class.

•

Aisha leaned against the wall near the school gate and repeatedly turned her head to check who was coming.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She heard a voice next to her and recoiled to see Elsword standing close to her, his palm against the wall.

"Uh, um, well, I was waiting for y-NO ONE! I mean, NOTHING, GOODBYE!" The redhead watched the panic-stricken girl run into school.

"What's up with her...?"

"She wants to give you chocolate." He suddenly heard a voice beside him and almost jumped out of his skin.

"GAH! WHAT THE HECK- CHUNG, DON'T DO THAT!" Elsword was ready to punch the pretty boy.

Chung laughed. "Haha, sorry! I couldn't help myself!"

"Err, okay. Anyways, Chung, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."

"Huh? What is it?" The blond had that 'ask-me-anything' look on his face.

•

Rena smiled angelically at Raven, as she gave him her chocolate by hand. "I hope you'll like it, Raven. It's one of the best quality chocolates from Cobo's Chocolates."

He managed to dig himself out of the flood of chocolate, and nodded his thanks. "Uh, yeah, thanks..."

She flicked her hair, as the other fan girls glared at her. "Well then, I'll see you later~"

The beauty started to head to Chung's direction.

"Chung~!"

He turned around. "Ah, Rena. What is it?"

"Please accept this." she flashed a killer smile at him, and handed him a heart-shaped box of chocolates. Identical to the one she gave to raven, except this box had a blue ribbon, whereas Raven's box had a silver ribbon.

"Wow, thank you so much Rena. I'll gladly accept this." He returned the smile, and received the chocolates.

"Any time!" she started to head to Elsword's direction.

"Els!"

"Hah?" The redhead turned around quite rudely.

Rena waved at him, and motioned for him to come over.

He obeyed like a puppy. Walking over there slowly with suspicion. "Something up?"

"Other than the sky, yes!" She rummaged through her stylish handbag. "Here, Els. This is for you!❤"

She handed him a similar heart-shaped box of chocolates, but a pink ribbon on it this time. "I hope you find it delicious..."

"Wow, thanks! I kinda thought I wouldn't be getting any chocolate today!" He scratched the back of his head.

"What?! Of course you'd receive some! After all, you're so handsome-oh, um..." she blushed, pretending to be embarrassed.

"Haha, you think so...?" Elsword started getting embarrassed from the compliment.

"Definitely!"

A certain purple-haired girl was glaring from the classroom door_. Geez! From such a small compliment Elsword starts getting all blushy! Please, that was nothing!_

•

It was interval, and Eve was sitting at her desk, staring at the neatly wrapped chocolate in her bag.

"Planning to give anyone chocolate, Eve?" asked a male voice.

The silver-haired girl looked up, and saw Chung smiling at her.

"Ah...no. I don't celebrate Valentine's Day." she shook her head.

"Haha, that's understandable." he laughed. "Well, I wouldn't mind receiving some chocolate from you. Anyways, I'll talk to you later." he left.

Eve sighed yet again. "This chocolate...is going to end up being a waste."

"Eve!" The girl with golden eyes heard her friend calling out to her.

"Aisha, what is it?"

"Have you given your chocolate to-" Aisha noticed the chocolate packed in Eve's bag. "Guess not...when are you planning to give it to him?"

"Never." she gave a fast reply.

"..." She stared at her with dull eyes, heard something then stood and peeked through the corridor windows. After confirming it, she walked over to Eve's bag and snatched the chocolate out along with Eve's arm. "Raven's just out there, alone. Now's the perfect chance to give it to him! Now, go!"

Eve felt a small shove from behind and took a few steps forward to regain balance...only to end up with her face buried in someone's chest.

"Haha, Eve, are you alright?" the dreamy voice chuckled.

Eve immediately realized who she had fallen onto. "I'm sorry, and yes, I'm alright."

"Glad to hear it." he smiled at her. "Happy Valentine's Day, by the way."

"Oh...yes..." Her eyes flicked to the side. "Well, I really must be going now..." _There's absolutely no way I can give chocolate to him! He already has plenty, why increase the size?_

Aisha glared from the window and held Eve's books up threateningly.

Eve frowned as she stared at the books Aisha was holding. "?"

Her friend started doing motions to get the message across. _'Give-him-the-chocolate-otherwise-I'll-ruin-your-books.'_

The rich girl glared at Aisha. _'What-type-of-friend-threatens-people?'_

'_Your-friend.'_

"..." she turned around. "Raven, wait."

"What is it?"

"...Never mind." she turned around again_. I can't say it. _She quickly tried to walk pass him, but accidentally slipped. "!"

"Eve!" Raven tried to catch her, but he didn't make it on time, and she fell onto the ground, with her bag's contents scattered on the floor.

Raven smiled, and knelt down. "You seem out of it. Is everything okay?"

"Everything's f-fine!" she replied, speedily trying to pick up all of the items that fell out. _How embarrassing!_

Something caught Raven's eye. "Oh? Eve, what's this?" He picked up a small white silk cloth. The ends had been tied up, with a pink ribbon, and it was like a small goodies bag.

"T-That's nothing!" She tried to snatch it back, as her face reddened.

"Eh? There's a tag that reads 'To Raven'. Eve, what is this?" he looked at her.

"Um..." she tried to ignore him, and continued to pack the rest of the things into her bag.

"It's...a...er..."

Raven tilted his head to the side. "?"

"F-Forget about i-it!" she blushed, furiously. _Aisha, what have you gotten me into?_

From a distance, Aisha smirked mischievously. _Fu fu fu...!_

The popular teen grabbed her hand, before she could escape. "I can't."

"!"

"I would like an explanation."

"Uh...well...A-Aisha said that on Valentine's Day, you're meant to give chocolate to a guy, and she dragged me into making chocolate, and then...um...she told me to give some to you, since we had leftover..."

He raised an eyebrow. _I bet only half of it is true._ "Did you know, that if a girl gives chocolate to a guy on Valentine's Day, it means that the guy is an important person to the girl?"

"W-What? Really?" Eve felt her face redden more.

He laughed. "Eve, you don't need to hide it anymore."

"H-hide what?"

"The fact that you purposely made these chocolates for me."

"I'm not..." but really, she was.

Raven noticed that he was still holding her hand. He bent down, and brought her small pale hand to his lips. "Thank you, Eve. Yours will surely be the best."

•

"_Chung, there's something I've been meaning to ask you..."_

"_Huh? What is it?"_

"_Are you...are you interested in Aisha?"_

Elsword replayed the memory and pondered on Chung's answer, during science class.

"_Well, I think she's very interesting but if you mean 'do I like her' then, no. I can tell that you two have a good relationship and I wouldn't want to ruin it...she's cute though." Chung added._

Before he knew it, it was lunchtime. He noticed a few girls nervously floating around the door. Lowe walked up to them and asked what they wanted. "Yo, Elsword! You've got visitors." Lowe shouted across the room.

Elsword stared. _Visitors? For me? _Curious, he got up and headed over there. "Uh...hi?"

Three vaguely familiar girls exchanged glances between each other and nodded in unison. "Um, would you please accept this!? We usually watch you practice Kendo at the club and we really wanted to support you, Elsword!" The trio held out a box of chocolates each.

Aisha's eyes narrowed as she watched the four blocking the doorway while walking to her seat_. Since when is Elsword...semi-popular?_ She questioned with a hint of bitterness. Still observing the redhead, she saw him accept all three of the chocolates while scratching the back of his head, embarrassed (Again). When he returned to his seat, he looked as if he had just stepped out from Cloud Nine. _What's up with him? I mean, it's just chocolate... _And that's when she saw it, Elsword's bag. It was quite filled with chocolates from girls, surprisingly. Though, of course, not as many as Chung and Raven_. Forget what I said before, this guy is gaining popularity! What happened to being an unpopular, lazy, stuck up, moron!? Grr...!_ She didn't understand why she was getting so frustrated but what she didn't notice was that her grip was tightening around the nicely wrapped container she was holding.

"Ah, this must be Rena's one. I think I'll eat this one first!" Elsword happily unwrapped it and examined the chocolate. "Wow, it looks great! ...Too bad it's brought." He muttered. "Oh well, chocolate's chocolate." He was about to pop the whole thing in his mouth until something came flying at him and hit his face.

The entire class turned their attention to Elsword who fell back with his chair. "Ow, what the-who threw that!?" He shouted, irritated, while standing up.

"I did." The girl was three desks across from him. "That," She pointed at the object that was thrown at him and now in his hand. "Is for an idiot like you and while I'm at it, you can have this as well!" Aisha walked straight up to him and slapped him across the cheek. "Happy Valentine's day, Elsword." She shouted behind her as she ran from the scene.

"Ooh, Elsword just got R-E-J-E-C-T-E-D!" Lowe said in a low voice.

"Oi, shut up." The redhead glanced at the object. It was a heart-shaped container with a red ribbon wrapped around it. The CHOCOLATE was bigger than all the other's he received, this one being about the size of two hands side by side. _I wonder...did Aisha make this? _His cheeks tinged slightly pink.

•

Raven was sitting at his desk, carefully unwrapping Eve's gift. After he untied the ribbon, the silk cloth was neatly laid onto the table, and there was a bunch of small chocolates, each a different shape. There were stars, hearts, teddy bears, etc. Raven smiled. "Cute, I'll admit."

A random classmate peeped over Raven's shoulder. "Oh, hey, cool! Can I have one?"

Raven glared at the classmate. "No, not this. But you can have some of the other ones." Raven picked up one of the few plastic bags he had, which were filled with chocolate. "Take as much as you want, but I'm definitely keeping this one." he pointed at the one on the desk.

The other male classmates whistled. "Kay, cool, thanks!"

Raven went back to gazing at the chocolate, and noticed that there were three different chocolate types. Dark, Milk, and White. _I'm actually not a huge fan of sweets, but this is an exception._

He chewed on one, and laughed. "Haha...I can tell she really tried hard to make these taste normal..."

_At least only some of them are pretty decent, but some of the others are...unique, I suppose._

•

By the time school ended, Aisha completely forgot about her outbreak in class. She happily strolled down through the corridors on Council patrol...until she saw a certain redhead walk out of their homeroom class. _Crap, it's Elsword. It's okay, just keep walking like nothing ever happened, just walk by, Aisha, just walk._ She tried to walk past him without looking at him, but just as she took one step pass the guy, he started up a conversation.

"Oi...are you ignoring me?" He half-turned to look at her.

She spun round. "Ignoring!? I just don't have anything to say to you!"

"How about an apology?"

"NO WAY."

"Did you make this?" He held up the heart-shaped container.

He didn't eat it? "N-No, I bought it." She continued walking but he followed.

"Really? Where from?"

"A super unpopular store."

"Tell me the name, I'd like to go there."

"Okay." She faced him. "It's called the 'go-away-and-leave-me-alone store."

Elsword got out his cellphone and started inputting the letters. "'Go-away-and-leave-me-alone..."

"YOU IDIOT, HOW MUCH STUPIDER CAN YOU GET!?" Aisha was about to whack him across the head but he caught her wrist and looked at her, straight in the eye.

"I'm not going to bother answering that, but all I want to say is, thanks for the chocolate, it was well-made and..."

"And..?"

"Nice."

"Just nice?"

"Pretty good."

"Just pretty good?"

"Okay, it was great."

"Only great?"

"Simply amazing."

"SIMPLY!?"

"AMAZING."

"But kinda delicious, right?"

Elsword sighed. "Very delicious. Happy now?"

"Just very delicious? I was expectin-"

"LOOK, IT WAS THE BEST CHOCOLATE I'VE EVER HAD, ALRIGHT!?"

Aisha smiled, satisfied. "Alright, thank you! I know, the amazing Aisha is just too good~!" She said, complimenting herself.

"Question. Why did you get so angry at me before? If I did something wrong then, sorry."

"Err...I don't know why I got angry at you."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

"So you hit me for no reason?"

"I didn't HIT you, I THREW it at you." She corrected.

"Which surprisingly hurt like hell!"

"Okay, fine! I'm sorry for throwing it at you! Maybe it's just my way of showing affection-I mean, I JUST FELT LIKE HITTING YOU."

"Affection? Aisha, are you...?" He looked at her.

"Am I what...?"

"Are you confessing to me?" Elsword flashed a grin at her and that earned him a hard slap.

"OF COURSE NOT! AFFECTION AS IN FOR A FRIEND! A FRIEND."

Elsword felt an arrow stab through his heart with words saying 'Friend-zoned'.

Ouch, okay, maybe that was a little too harsh... Aisha thought as she examined Elsword's face. "Uh...sorry, I just...well, you know...I thought it would be nice and since I'm such a nice person, I especially made chocolate for you..." Her eyes glanced to the side.

"What about Chung!? Or Raven!?" Elsword quickly asked.

"I-I didn't make them any...!" She was slightly surprised at the sudden mood-swing.

Elsword beamed up and his smile got wider. "Thanks, Aisha! Really, thank you!" His arms wrapped around her tightly and she struggled.

"Wha-Wha-WHAT!? ELSWORD, LET GO OF ME! YOU-YOU'RE SUFFOCATING ME!" She shouted loudly.

He blushed and immediately released her. WHAT THE HECK DID I JUST DO!? Oh god, she hates me now. "Uhh, Aisha...? Sorry about that, I don't know what came over me...if it makes you feel better, you can hit me as much as you like...?" He waited for pain but nothing came. When he looked at her, she was just standing there with her head hung low. "Aisha?"

"Ah! I, uh-goodbye!" She quickly ran off, her face still red.

He shouted after her. "Wait, aren't I walking you home!?"

"Just go to your dorm! I'm going home by myself today!" She waved without looking back.

When she was well away from the school, she slowed to a stop and caught her breath. She could feel her heart beating like a drum against her chest and her cheeks warm. She remembered the chocolate, his grin, the hug- all of which sent her heart fluttering. _Wh-What is this feeling..? Oh well, I don't particularly dislike it... _Aisha thought as she smiled at the orange sky.

**-End Of Chapter 10-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** Happy Valentine's Day everyone! (And I hope you guys liked the chapter!)

**Inoki: **Alright, this chap was a bit rushed but yeah. xD Sorry folks if Elsword (or Aisha) seemed OOC in this chapter...I just wanted something to happen since it's Valentine's! Surely you must know how I feel, ja? I can imagine all of it...*-* Anyways, thanks for reading and drop a review! Happy Valentine's day everyone! Also, sorry for the lack of Chung!

•

See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^


	11. Love Training!

**Mikoto: **So, the other day I was just checking out our profile, and decided to look at a few of our story stats…and my jaw dropped. THIS FANFIC REACHED 100 FREAKING REVIEWS! AND I WAS LIKE: WHAT THE –BLEEP- AM I DREAMING?! So, thank you, thank you, and thank YOU, for reviewing :) I still can't get over the fact that this fanfic reached 100 reviews…I feel loved. *Cough* Let me rephrase that, WE feel loved. (Long chapter, to make up for the long wait :D Don't you just love me? xD kidding~)

**Inoki: **Yeah, what Mikoto said xD Thanks a bunch! Actually, I was bored so I read through all the chapters of ElHigh and while I was reading I kept thinking "Did I/we really write this? Because I love it!" and sometime while reading I FORGOT that it was our fanfic xD I can see why you guys love it so much, because I do too! (If it weren't written by us then I would have spammed the review, favorite and follow button xP)

* * *

**Chapter 11: Love Training!**

Aisha sighed.

"You're in love." Eve stared at her.

"I'm what?!" Aisha glanced at her friend.

"With Elsword, right?"

"No!" Aisha glared at her.

Eve took out her laptop, and started to type some things down.

"Er…Eve, what are you doing?"

"Searching up symptoms of love."

"Why…?"

"Oh, it says here that sighing while thinking of a person means you're in love."

"Give me that!" she snatched the laptop, and read it. "…"

Eve let out a small laugh.

"W-Well, what about you?!"

"What _about _me?"

"You and Raven, what else?!" Aisha pointed at the rich girl.

The two girls then heard a smooth voice. "Someone say my name?"

"Oh…well, uh…" Aisha's eyes flickered from side to side. "Not really…"

The popular boy with raven hair was standing behind Eve, and he leaned over, so that his head was next to hers. "I'm certain I heard someone say 'you and Raven, what else?'"

_Close._ Eve's cheeks tinged pink, and without thinking, she pushed Raven away from her.

"Hm? Something wrong, Eve?" Raven glanced at her.

"Ah…no, it's nothing…" She quickly picked up a book, and pretended to read it, to cover her face.

Raven chuckled. "Eve, you've got the book upside down." He took the book, and flipped it the right way, then handed it back to her. "If you could read books upside down, then you must be pretty amazing."

Eve's face reddened. "R-Right…"

He smiled warmly at her, then walked back over to his crowd of friends.

Aisha then leaned over the desk, and whispered, "See, see, see?! That's what I'm talking about!"

"What?" blinked Eve.

"Your relationship with Raven! Don't think you can hide small things from me, I heard you stutter, and I caught a glimpse of your blush! YOU'RE the one in love!" smirked Aisha.

"Raven and I? Please." Eve tried to avoid the subject.

Aisha snatched Eve's laptop again.

"Er…Aisha, what are you doing?"

"Searching up symptoms of love."

"Why…?"

"Oh, it says here that if you blush when a certain person comes close to you, it means you're in love."

"…Give my laptop back to me." Eve grabbed the laptop and put it to sleep mode. _Sheesh…_

•

"Hey, you were just talking to Eve, weren't you?" grinned one of Raven's mates.

"So what if I was?" he looked at his guy mate. There were five of them in total. Raven, Elsword, Chung, Lowe, and the guy who was talking to him, called Lucas.

"Dude, that's amazing."

"What?" Raven blinked.

Chung chuckled. "I think Lucas is trying to say, that it's amazing that you can keep up a conversation with a quiet girl like Eve."

Raven laughed. "Or maybe I'm just better at socializing than you guys."

Elsword elbowed Raven. "Hey, that's not true! I can keep up a conversation with Aisha pretty well!"

"But Aisha's sociable, unlike you." said Lowe.

"Oh, shut up." he glared at him.

Lucas whistled, "But you have to admit, both Aisha & Eve are quite the beauties-other than Rena, that is."

Elsword folded his arms. "Hey, hands off of Aisha."

Lowe threw an arm over El. "Why? Someone a little jealous?" he teased.

"Pfft, of course not. You guys are just not good enough for her."

"And what? You're you are?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Ha, of course. After all, THE Elsword is the lady killer! Why do you think that girl over there just swooned?" he pointed at a random classmate.

Chung mumbled, "Because I'm here."

"Elsword, if you really were the lady killer, you'd be able to make Aisha swoon." laughed Lowe.

"Okay, fine, watch me!" Elsword marched over to Aisha. "Hey, Aisha."

"Hey, what's up?" she looked at him.

He bent down, and whispered, making it look like a kiss on the cheek. "Can you do me a favor, and pretend to swoon after this?"

"…Why?"

"Please?"

"Okay, no problem." She smiled at him.

"R-Really?"

"Hell no!" The purple haired girl punched him.

His friends laughed at him. "So much for swooning, Elsword!"

He walked over back to his friends. "Hey, she did swoon! That was her way of showing it!" Elsword glared at them.

"Please, you couldn't even make Eve swoon, if you're life depended on it." smirked Lucas.

"I'll show you!" Elsword strolled over to Eve.

Raven rolled his eyes. _There's no way, he'll be able to do it._

"Eve, hi."

"Hello?" she looked up at him, from her book.

He whispered, "Can you please pretend to swoon for me?"

"Swoon? What is swoon?" she blinked.

"Erm…just pretend to be head over heels with me."

"…I can't do that, sorry."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not head over heels with you."

"…Never mind then." Elsword glumly walked back to the guys, as they laughed harder. "Yeah, yeah, laugh all you want. But in the future,_ I'll_ be the one surrounded with girls."

Lowe slapped his knee. "Hahaha! On what planet?!"

"Tch, you…!"

Raven closed his eyes, and smiled. "I knew you wouldn't be able to make Eve swoon."

Elsword sharply turned to glare at Raven. "And what makes you so confident about that?"

"Because none of you guys can make her swoon. Except, I might have the potential."

Chung raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

Lowe folded his arms. "Hey man, I bet you can't even get her to go on a date with you."

"How much?" Raven smirked, confidently.

Chung laughed. "Ooh, he's serious."

Elsword grinned. "I bet 10 ED!"

"Dude, how poor are you?! I bet 35 ED!" Lowe put his hands into his pocket.

"Fine, 50 ED, BURN!" Elsword changed his amount.

Chung was writing the numbers on a piece of paper. "Well, then, I bet 40 ED."

Lucas smiled. "Even if Raven is the most popular guy in the school, there's no way he can make the Ice Princess go on a date with him! So, I'm better 100 ED!"

"Pssh, you don't even have that much." Elsword waved his hand.

"Nah, I do. Seriously."

Raven raised an eyebrow. "So, if I lose, I have to pay all of you guys that amount?"

"That's right." They nodded.

"And if I don't fail, you guys have to pay me that amount?"

"Yep."

"I'll be so rich after this…" Raven smiled to himself.

"Don't get cocky." Lowe then added on, "After all, she'll highly likely reject you."

"Oh, and Raven! You're not allowed to cheat!"

"How would I cheat?" Raven looked at them.

Elsword leaned in, "By asking her out on a study meeting or something that's got nothing to do with a date."

Chung leaned in, "By bribing or threatening her."

Lowe leaned in, "By saying you went on a date with her, when you didn't."

Raven laughed. "Thanks guys, but I'm not as low as all of you."

Lucas then said, "Well then, to make sure you don't cheat, you have to show us proof!"

"Like?"

"Pictures, of your date; and when we ask Eve if she really is going on a date with you, she has to say yes. Just to confirm."

"Fine by me."

"So, when are you going to ask?" the guys all crowded in.

"Hm…good question. Lunchtime today." He winked at them.

"Okay, we'll be watching you!"

_Hah, these guys are going to regret betting their money, because I've got this in the bag._ –thought Raven.

•

Glave tapped the blackboard. "As you all know, the Sports Festival is coming up, and I expect all of you to participate in the events. There is a variety of fun events you can do." He then picked up a box with a slit in it, and put it on the desk. "This is the box where you will put your paper forms in. I'll hand them out to you now, and you choose which events you'll be participating in. You have to participate in at least one."

The homeroom teacher started to hand out the sheets of paper. He then continued talking, in his same monotone voice, "The due date for these papers is exactly a week, so next week on this day, all the papers must be in, and if they're not then that means you're wasting my time, because I have to chase you up, and when I find out who's paper is late, I'll make you participate in all the events, so have it in by the right time. That's all, dismissed."

"Wow, the sports fest is finally here!" cheered a classmate.

"Yes, what event are you going to participate in?" asked another.

"The bread eating contest, of course!"

"Haha, well I'm going for the sprints."

"Ooh, we should do team relay, but then we need four people in total…"

"Teehee, I want to do the three-legged race with Raven, since he's an athlete star!" giggled Rena. _I'm going to go ask him_~ She approached Raven.

"Hey, Raven!" she smiled brightly at him.

"Oh, it's you again." He replied, bored as usual.

"What events are you participating in?"

"I was thinking just doing the solo events. Like the sprints." He mumbled.

"No team events? How come?" questioned Rena.

"Too much of a hassle to find a partner or team members." He yawned.

"What about the three-legged race? You and I could be partners! ❤" Rena winked at him, and she then imagined what it would be like:

"_Okay, Raven, we can do this!" grinned Rena._

"_No doubt, with me and you, we can get first place with no problems at all." smirked Raven._

_-While they're running-_

"_Oh no!" Rena makes a wrong step, and accidentally injures her ankle. "Raven, I'm so sorry…I can't go on…!"_

_Raven shook his head, and knelt down. "It's alright, forget about the race, all that matters is if you're alright."_

"_Raven…I…"_

"_You're injured…I'll carry you to the nurse's office!" Raven swooped Rena up bridal style._

"_R-Raven!" she blushed._

"_Your safety and you is all that matters to me, Rena!"_

Rena smiled, _Ah, something like that will definitely happen~_

"No thanks."

"What?" blinked Rena.

"You see, Rena…" Raven looked at her in the eye. "The problem with three-legged races, is that you've got to have good teamwork, and around the same speed as your partner. To be frank, I don't think you can keep up with me."

"Ah-I can train to match your speed!"

"Again, too much of a drag. It means that I have to practice with you, daily, and unfortunately for you, I've got better things to do." Raven stood up, and walked away. "Bye."

"…Fine! I'll ask Chung!" Rena stomped off to find the Prince.

•

Raven walked up to the rooftop for some fresh air, while drinking from a juice box. He saw the girl who piques his interest, and decided to sneak up on her.

Eve was leaning on the railing, reading the paper she was given regarding the sports festival. "An event to participate in…"

Suddenly, she felt someone grab onto her shoulders, and yell right in her ear, "BOO!" Eve jumped in surprise, and turned to see who it was. Raven fell back, laughing. "Ahaha, sorry Eve, but that reaction was priceless!"

She sighed, and shook her head. "Sheesh…"

He smiled, and stood back up. "So, what are you doing?"

"This." She held up the sports paper. "I'm not much of a sporty person, as you know, but everyone has to participate in at least one event, so…"

Raven looked at her paper; she still hadn't filled in any. "Considering doing any?"

"I don't know. What about you?"

"Me? Just sprints." He showed his crinkled paper.

"Only sprints?"

"Yeah, I don't feel like doing any team events."

"Can't be bothered?"

"Exactly. You know, I have to find teammates, and then they have to have around the same speed as me…And well, I'm quite fast."

She let out a small laugh. "I understand what you mean. I would probably do sprints too, but I'm not very fit, or speedy at that."

"Hm…"

"Hm?"

"Why don't you enter the three-legged race? It's just for fun, and all you need is a partner." He suggested.

"A partner…like who?"

He shrugged. "Aisha? Or Chung? Heck, maybe even Elsword."

"What about you?"

"Huh?" he glanced at her.

She leaned on the railing again, and Raven leaned on it next to her too. "Why don't you be my partner for the three-legged race, since you suggested it?"

"Haha, Eve, I told you before, too much work. And you said so yourself, it'll be hard for you to match up with me."

"…I don't mind."

"What was that?" He moved closer to her.

She blushed slightly, "I don't mind working on my fitness and speed, if it's with you…"

Now, this was something rare. Raven had the urge to just hug her because she looked so cute blushing like that, but he restrained himself. "Oh…well…"

Then the bell rang-signalling interval/break was over.

Eve started walking down the steps first. "If you don't want to be my partner, then just tell me. See you later."

"Yeah…see you."

•

During class, Raven was thinking whether he should partner up with Eve or not. The only problem is, it'd take up his time, because he'd have to train her, and raise her fitness level & speed. Then again, he lied to Rena; he had plenty of time, and actually had nothing better to do. He folded his arms, and continued pondering over the matter.

A folded piece of paper landed on his desk, he blinked, and wondered how long it had been there for. He looked around, and saw Lowe, Elsword, Lucas & Chung grinning at him. He assumed it was from them, and opened it.

'**Remember, this lunchtime you have to ask Eve out, and don't forget about the betting money!'**

_Frankly, I had forgotten, but thanks for the stupid reminder, guys._ He rolled his eyes, and scrunched up the paper.

•

**Lunchtime…**

"Raven, can you pleassseeee be my partner~?" a girl tugged on his arm.

"No, he can't be yours! He's going to join me in the three-legged race!" another girl took his other arm.

One of his fan girls said, "Ravy, you and I are destined to be partners!"

…_Ravy?_ "Don't call me that." He replied, coldly.

_Oh my god, he's so cool~!_ The girls squealed.

Then the crowd suddenly got bigger, as more girls surrounded him. Lots of girls wanted Raven to be their partner in the three-legged race, mainly because he is the sports star.

"Girls, please, he's going to be my partner. We already discussed this before, didn't we, Raven?" Rena winked at him, as she pushed through the crowd.

"Yeah, we did." He mumbled.

"What?!" All the girls glanced at Raven & Rena.

Raven then added on, "But I only recall rejecting you."

Some girls wanted to laugh, and some girls continued asking. But then they all stopped, when they heard a calm and emotionless voice say, "Excuse me."

They all turned, and made way for the female student to walk. The students surrounding Raven started to whisper.

"Oh, it's her…"

"Yeah, what's she doing here? She normally doesn't involve herself in crowds like these…"

"Shh! Just make way for her, after all, her father is…!"

Eve elegantly walked towards Raven. "Raven."

_I'm surprised…even she can make crowds part ways._ –Thought Raven. "Ah, Eve…"

"Have you made your decision yet?"

The girls blinked. "What? What decision? Raven?!"

The dark haired teenager smirked. _That's right…_ "I have."

"?" She tilted her head to the side.

He stood up from his chair, and gripped Eve's small hand. "Everyone, I already have a partner for the three-legged race, and that's Eve."

"Eh?!" They stared at the two, wide-eyed.

Rena gasped. "Since when?!"

Raven's smirk grew wider. "Since just now. So, stop asking, because there's no way I'm switching partners." He then led Eve out of the classroom, and headed outside.

Elsword whistled. "In a way, smooth."

•

"Eve, can you give me a chance?" The two were behind the school building, and Eve was leaning against the wall, while Raven was standing next to her.

"A chance? What are you talking about?" her amber eyes met his golden ones.

"…Tell me, do you know what a date is?" asked Raven.

"A date? Isn't that when a girl and a boy go on an intimate meeting with each other?"

"That's right. It's also meant to be romantic, and usually for lovers."

"What are you getting at?"

Raven looked up at the blue skies. "I'm asking you to go on a date with me."

"Me…and you?" she blinked, and glanced at him.

He returned the look. "Yes, just you and I, and this isn't a joke. I'm serious."

"Well…" _What would Aisha do in a situation like this?_ She imagined Aisha telling her, 'Just say yes, Eve! Most popular guy in the school, asking YOU out, how often do you get this chance?!'

"I'm only asking for your time, this weekend. What do you say?"

"…Okay."

"Huh?" _Did I hear that right?_

"If I said no, Aisha would yell at me."

"…What?" Raven blinked.

"She would tell me that I wasted the chance to go on a date with the most popular guy in school. So, let's go on a date, this weekend."

He laughed. _Is that seriously the only reason?_ "Sweet, we'll meet at 10:00 AM, at Ruben Park."

Eve made a note on her cellphone. "Understood. Don't be late."

Raven smirked. "Then it's decided. Thanks, I'll see you today afterschool."

"Afterschool…?"

"I'll walk you home today."

"Suit yourself."

•

Raven re-entered the classroom, lunch was going to end in a few minutes. The four guys immediately ran up to him. "So, how'd it go, Raven?"

"Hm?"

"We were watching you and Eve talk from the window!" exclaimed Lowe.

"Ah. That." He had a smile on his face.

"Oh god, don't tell me…" Elsword put his hands on his head.

Raven held his hand out. "She agreed to go on a date with me, now hand over the ED."

Lucas pointed a finger at him. "Wait! We still have to ask her!"

Chung was a step ahead of them; he already strolled up to Eve. "Hey, Eve, is it true you're going on a date with Raven, this weekend?"

Aisha was chatting to Eve, but then she froze. "EVE, YOU'RE WHAT?!"

Eve merely nodded. "It's true. Why?"

Chung thanked her, "Thanks for the information, and no reason." He walked back over to the group, and sighed. "It's true."

Aisha shook Eve's shoulders. "How come I only hear about this now?! I can't believe you're going on a date with the most popular guy in the school!"

"Is it really that much of a big deal?" questioned Eve.

"Of course it is! I'm happy for you, Eve!"

"Mhm…"

"At least be more excited…"Aisha sighed.

Raven put his hand out again. "Money?"

Lucas pointed his finger at Raven's face again. "Hold on a second! We still need proof of your date! Remember, pictures!"

He put one hand on his hip. "And if I provide you with pictures, I get the money?"

"That's right!" the four guys nodded.

Raven laughed. "Fine, deal."

•

Eve unfolded her paper, and ticked the three-legged race box. She then filled in the partner name. 'Raven', and then she wrote her name and class at the top, and put the paper through the slit, into the box. She watched Raven do the same. "Still going to do sprints?"

Raven grinned. "Of course."

•

"…I thought you said you were going to walk me home." muttered Eve.

It was after school, but instead of being at the school gate, they were at the track & field section. "By walking, I meant we're going to start our training." replied Raven.

"Already? We still have quite a lot of time." Eve folded her arms.

"The earlier we start-the greater results." Raven took off his blazer and started to undo his tie. "You might want to change into your P.E Gear."

Eve sighed, and walked to the changing room. She then looked in the mirror, and tied her hair back into a ponytail.

After a few minutes passed, she and Raven were doing stretches. "One vital thing to remember, every time, before you're about to do exercises, you have to stretch first, or you may injure yourself. Especially for running."

She nodded obediently.

"…Eve, did you always have a ponytail?" Raven stopped stretching, and couldn't help but stare.

"Is it wrong for me to tie my hair back?" she blinked.

"No, no, what I mean is…you're correct, you should always tie your hair back for sports, I just…thought you looked good with a ponytail-a nice change, that's all." He blushed slightly, and looked to the side.

"Thank you…maybe you should tie your hair back too."

He laughed. "What's there to tie? I've got short hair."

They finished stretching, and Raven grabbed a stopwatch. "Before we start training, every once in a while, I'm going to get you to sprint around this track, and by the time you pass the line, I'll check out your time, and see how long it took you."

"Alright." She then got into position, and was ready to run.

"On your marks…get set…go."

"…Well, your time's not too bad, but compared to me, no offense, but it's…pretty bad." Raven tried to be blunt, but not too offensive.

Eve tried to catch her breath. "I expected something like that…"

He took record of this, then knelt down next to her. "It's fine, don't let it get to you. Because that's why I'm here, to help you get faster. Now, after you get your breath back, we're going for a run outside of school, so think of it as scenery viewing while running."

"Hah…?"

"Haha, you'll see what I mean."

•

_He's right…the view is nice. But I'm getting tired of running, and Raven looks like he could run another 500 kilometers…_ Eve tried her best to keep up with Raven, but she slowly started lacking behind. The two were running through Feita, at sunset. The sky was the color of a peach, and the clouds were pink like cotton candy.

"What's wrong? Tired already?" Raven shouted behind him.

"…Yes." She panted.

"We haven't even reached Velder yet." He laughed.

"I apologize for not having the same stamina as you." She glared at his back.

He stopped. "Nah, it's fine. We'll stop here for today, and walk back to school."

When they reached the school, Raven headed over to the drink vending machines, and instructed Eve to rest on the bench. She did so, and sat down, while awaiting his return.

The teenager shortly arrived, with two blue bottles. He handed her one, and she read the label. _'Complete recovery drink'_

Although, it was just water. She drank it gratefully, and Raven took a sip, then stood up. "Okay, last part of the training for today."

"There's more…?" Eve mumbled, gloomily.

"Hang in there. We're going to practice our teamwork now." He took out a cloth, and motioned for her to stand up. She did so, and he started to tie the cloth to their ankles. Raven's right, and Eve's left.

"Three-legged race practice?" she raised an eyebrow.

"That's right. Now, put one arm over my shoulder." She did so, and he did the same. "Good, now we'll just walk first."

Just with the first step, they tripped, and fell onto the ground.

"…I'm sorry, I can't do this." Eve's fringe covered her face.

He started to laugh.

"What's so funny?"

"Hahaha, nothing really, I can't believe we fell on the first step!" he stood back up, and helped her up. "Okay, again. Step with your left first, and I'll step with my right, that's it. Now step with the opposite, and continue. Not so hard, now is it?"

"Ah…yes."

"Good, now let's walk a little faster."

She nodded.

"Right, left, right, left, right, left." Raven repeatedly said. Then he added on, "Also, don't look down at your feet too much, higher chance of falling."

Eve immediately stopped looking down, and tried to look ahead. "Right…!"

Everything was going smoothly, and Eve was slowly getting the hang of it. She actually thought it was fun, and didn't notice she was unconsciously smiling. But her heart was also beating fast, not because the two were fast-walking, but because she was so close to Raven._ I wonder why I get this feeling whenever I'm close to him…it can't be what Aisha said this morning…_

"Eve, concentrate, or we're going to fall." Raven said, sternly.

"Ah-yes, sorry." She quickly cleared the thought.

"Now, let's run!" He sped up.

"Aaahhh! W-Wait!" Eve held onto him tighter, as she tried to match his speed.

"Don't worry, I'm your support, remember?" His grip on her shoulder strengthened, as they ran together.

And from then on, every day after school, the two of them would train for the three-legged race.

**-End Of Chapter 11-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** Phew, finally finished. We've set another poll up, this time it's Rena classes. (As much as I hate Rena, we must do every character for personal curiosity…Rena fans, don't hate me. I can't help but hate her, I just…can't help it.) So, please pop over to our profile, and vote! That's all from me~

**Inoki: **Whoa, long chapter o_o we're really spoiling you guys xD Thanks for reading!

•

See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^


	12. Shall We Dance?

**Inoki:** Ugh…you know, it only just struck me now but…I keep writing Glave's name differently and now I'm not sure whether it's Glave or Glaive. On Elsword wiki compared to Elsword's site and Elsword online also the Elsword Eltypes…Glave or Glaive, I'm sure there's some debate about it. Anyways, just want to apologize about the different spellings of the name but I'm sure you all know who we're talking about when it says Glave/Glaive, right? xP Enjoy the chapter! イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** Yo, what's up? Hope you guys weren't dying for this chapter!

* * *

"As your Class Representative, I'm encouraging all of you to do as many events as you can! Remember, the more events you participate in, the more points earned for the class! Our goal is to come out at the top so try your best everyone!" The girl with purple hair smiled widely as the class cheered.

"If I get the most points will you go on a date with me, Aisha!?" A fan boy shouted.

"Ahaha…no comment…" She declined with an awkward yet polite smile.

"Pfft…who'd wanna go out with Aisha?" The redhead rolled his eyes.

Aisha shot him an icy glare. _We'll see about that! _She thought and smirked. "Fine. Whoever gains the most points in this class…I'll go on a date with them! For boys only, by the way."

Elsword's eyes popped out of his head. "WHAT THE HECK!? A DEAL LIKE THAT—ARE YOU TRYING TO SELL YOURSELF OR SOMETHING!?" His chair fell and hit the floor, creating a loud 'clack' sound as he slammed his palms on the desk.

"Well, I don't really want to approve of such a deal but hey, it gets the class motivated. Or at least half of them, that is…" Glave commented.

"Bring it on!" A guy challenged his mate.

"Aisha, wait for me!" A die-hard Aisha fan shouted dramatically.

"Hey, loser, step back; because I'm definitely gonna win!" The confident boy pushed the fan boy out of his way.

The class president simply ignored the hotheaded guy and turned around, facing the blackboard with the chalk ready. "So, what does the class think about the Folk Dance?"

The entire class cheered. "We'll do it!"

"Kyaa~! If we do the folk dance, I'll get to hold Raven's hand!" A fan girl held a hand to her heart.

"I know right!? But even better, Chung will swoop me away like the prince he is! I can just imagine it~!" The girl sighed dreamily.

"I get to dance with Rena…I could tell my mates that I danced with the prettiest girl in the world!" A fan boy's eyes sparkled.

"Ditto, except Aisha would be the cutest!" Another guy pitched in.

"Let's do our best, everyone!" Aisha punched the air and the class followed. _Ufufu, I'm such a genius!_

•

"WHAT!? EVE, YOU'RE RAVEN'S PARTNER!?" Aisha shouted with disbelief.

"Yes, Aisha. You heard him say it…just now." Her best friend replied with her usual poker face.

"Wow, the girls must be jealous…" She looked around, worriedly. "Well, good luck!"

"What about you, Aisha? Who's your partner?" Eve asked.

"Ah…I don't have one…yet!"

"You could just skip out on the three-legged race if you can't find one." She suggested.

"No way! I promised the class and myself that I'd do every single event this year!" Aisha protested.

Elsword's head appeared next to Aisha's. "Ha! Can you handle that much? I thought you were really unfit and—"

"Are you implying something?" The class rep's eyes flicked to the corner to look at him.

"Maybe. What if I am?" He grinned mischievously.

"…Are you saying that I'm fat?"

"Darn straight!"

"Yeah!? Well you're just a sore-loser that has no life and is too lazy to even take five steps out of his bed to go to the bathroom at night!" She shot back at him.

His eyes widened. "Wha—How'd you know!?"

Her jaw dropped. "Y-You mean it's true!?"

"Uh…yeah. Aisha…do you stalk me?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Aisha slapped him across the face with her book and ignored his complaining. "Partner for the three-legged race…" She sighed and fiddled with her pen as she stared at the form.

A hand gently took the pen from her fingers and started writing on the sheet. 'Three-legged race partner's name… Chung.'

"Eh!?" She spun around to look at the blond prince whom was smiling kindly at her.

"I'll help you out, alright?"

"O-Okay…thanks, Chung." She returned the smile.

"No problem." He laughed.

Elsword glared at the two, especially at pretty boy. "I thought he said he wasn't into Aisha…" He muttered.

•

After school, Aisha was already at the school gates waiting for Elsword. He saw her talking with Chung about training.

"We'll need to practice our teamwork a bit…how does tomorrow after school sound to you? We can practice on the field." The prince of ElHigh suggested.

"Hm…sure! Sounds good to me!" They both typed it into their phone diaries and said their goodbyes.

Watching the two reminded Elsword to check his form. _Three-legged race, huh? I would do it…if I had a good partner. _His eyes scanned the paper. _Hm…what should I participate in…? Maybe the bread eating contest—I mean, all you have to do is eat bread, right?_

"Elsword!" A voice brought him back to reality.

"Huh? What!?" He blinked countless times and examined his surroundings. He was in a neighborhood, standing on the path and was apparently in the middle of walking Aisha home. "Whoa, when did I start walking?" Elsword asked himself.

"You haven't been listening at all, have you?" She sighed. "I asked you what events you'd be participating in!"

"Oh. Well…uh…hm…" He went back to his thoughts.

She groaned and snatched the form from his grasp. "Ok, let's see…'I'm-an-idiot-and-I-admit-it race'…the 'Aisha-is-the-cutest-girl-in-the-world cheering squad'…thanks, Elsword! I never knew you were such a great guy!"

"Haha, I know right? I mean—WHAT!?" The redhead dived for the paper but she moved it out of his reach.

She poked her tongue out with one eye closed. "I was kidding! Anyways, you haven't filled in anything!"

"We only got the forms today, sheesh…"

"I thought by now you'd have an idea of what you want to do." She took out her pen and started scribbling on the sheet.

"Uhh…sword fighting?"

"Rejected. That's not an available option!"

"Then there's nothing!"

"Now, there's something!" She put her pen away and shoved the form in his face.

He stared at the paper and snatched it to have an even closer look. "ALL OF THEM!?"

"Heheh! That's right…all of them." She smirked evilly.

"Argh…people are gonna start calling me Aisha No.2…"

"Haha. Very funny, Elsword." She rolled her eyes sarcastically and continued to walk.

"But uh…hey, Aisha?"

"Hm? What's up?" Her head turned to look at him.

"Were you serious about the whole 'go-out-on-a-date-with-the-guy-who-scores-the-most -points' thing?" His eyes were looking elsewhere.

"Yeah, because you were being stupid." She said the first thing that came to mind.

"Gee…thanks." He had a dull expression.

"You're welcome!" Aisha flashed one of her angelic smiles.

"But…what if…what IF..."

"Huh?"

"What if I won? As in scored the most points?" He scratched the back of his head and turned his head away so his bangs would cover his eyes.

Her cheeks were slightly pink. _He's…embarrassed? _"Uhhh…." _Then that would mean I'd have to go on a date with you… _"Then…that deal doesn't apply to you!"

"WHAT!? WHY ONLY ME!?" Elsword was slightly ticked off at that.

"You're saying you want to go on a date with me?" Her eyes widened.

"Wha—I…I never said that!" His face was redder than his hair.

_Ouch._ She thought.

"Who…who'd want to go on a date with someone like you!?"

The words stabbed her like a knife. She clenched her fists and yelled at him. "Back at you! No one would ever date a jerk called Elsword!" She hid her eyes with her arm and ran down the street towards her house.

"Ah-! Wait, Aisha—!" But she was already gone. "Dammit!" He kicked the concrete wall and rested his forehead against it. "Why do I always end up hurting her…?"

•

Tears rolled down the girl's cheeks as she hugged the plump bat toy tightly. She didn't even know why she was crying but she just felt like it and so, she did. "I keep saying he's the idiot but…it's me, isn't it?" Aisha shared her thoughts and feelings with the Angkor plush. She somewhat expected a reply but the bat's face remained the same, '( :3 )'. "I guess…I should start being a little nicer…but he didn't have to say it like that…" She sighed and turned out the lights.

•

For the whole day at school, Elsword noticed the purple haired girl was avoiding him.

First attempt: Good Morning!

Elsword approached the girl. "H-Hey, Aisha…morn—"Only to be interrupted by her slamming her textbook closed.

"Eve, did you hear something..?" She acted clueless and turned to her friend.

"Apart from you closing your book, I think Elsword was talk—"

She closed her book again, more loudly than the first. "What were you saying?"

"Ah…nothing." The two girls walked into the classroom.

_The heck… _He thought.

Second attempt: Homeroom

"Alright, class! The folk dance is compulsory, everyone MUST do it! If you have anything to say, then please raise your hand now." Aisha stood at the front, proudly.

Obviously, Elsword and a few other students raised their hands. She answered all of them but ignored Elsword's now waving hand. "Uh, hello? Hey! Over here…!"

"Homeroom dismissed!" She smiled sweetly.

_THAT WAS SO ON PURPOSE! _He banged the side of his fist on the desk.

Third attempt: Let's eat lunch together!

Elsword shifted his desk around and joined it with Aisha's so that he was facing her. He spun his chair around and placed his lunch on the table. "So, Aisha, what do you have for lunch today?" He tried to start a friendly conversation.

"…" She didn't say a word and got out her lunchbox.

"Huh? No drink? Want me to go buy you one from the vending machine?" The redhead offered.

"…" She still didn't reply.

"Alright…is coke okay with you?"

"…"

"'kay, guess I'll go buy it then…" He walked out of the class and came back five minutes later. "Here, Aisha! I brought you your drink!" Elsword placed it in front of her and returned to his seat.

"…" She glumly picked up the can and thought for a while.

"Hey, I bought you that…with my own money so don't go wasting it—AGH, WHAT THE HECK!?" He recoiled and wiped his eyes as the fizzy drink sprayed his face.

"Thanks for the drink, Elsword." She stood up and left with Eve to eat somewhere else.

_Man…now she's being a female dog…_ He thought as Raven and Chung helped clean him up.

Fourth attempt, after school: Walk a girl home!

"Where the heck is she!?" Elsword grumbled, stomping his foot immaturely and checking his phone's clock for the eighteenth time. _I've been waiting here for 25 minutes now…sheesh. _He decided to head up to the classroom to check if her bag was still there. It was. _Is she doing student council work? But today's not her turn… _the redhead thought as he speed walked through the school. He sighed and stopped at the top floor's stair case after walking through the entire building. _There's only one place I haven't checked… _

An upbeat tune played quietly on his right…up the stairs. He sprinted up the steps, skipping two at a time, and slammed the rooftop door open.

The purple haired girl panicked and hid the mannequin behind her back. "E-Elsword!?" Her mouth gaped like a fish. "Wh-What are you doing here!?" The music was still playing.

"Back at you…" He peeked behind her. "Aisha…is that a mannequin…?" He eyed her with the weird look.

"What mannequin!? Elsword, you're going crazy, go home!"

"That thing behind you is a M-A-N-N-E-Q-U-I-N AND I'M NOT GOING HOME BECAUSE I JUST WAITED 25 WHOLE MINUTES FOR YOU PLUS 30 MINUTES MORE FOR SEARCHING FOR YOU!"

"YEAH!? WELL I NEVER ASKED YOU TO!"

"SHEESH, SEE IF I EVER WALK YOU HOME AGAIN!"

"OK, FINE."

They both stopped to catch their breath.

"So…what's the story with the mannequin?" Elsword asked.

"Erm…practice…" She avoided eye contact.

Elsword had a quick flashback from when he first barged onto the rooftop. "You…you were…" The image came to be clear. "Pft…AHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAAHAHA!" He burst into laughter and rolled on the floor, laughing while holding his stomach. "YOU WERE PRACTICING DANCING WITH A MANNEQUIN!? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Her face flushed redder than a rose. "Shut up, shut up, SHUT UP! WHAT DID YOU EXPECT ME TO DO WITHOUT A PARTNER!?"

He calmed down and got up on his feet. "Uh…nothing? Why do you even need to practice?"

Aisha paused the music on her purple iPod Touch, its case was similar to her bat charm on her phone. _Is she overly obsessed with bats or something…? _Elsword thought as he noticed the unique iPod case.

"Well…you see…I, actually…" She fiddled with the electronic music device.

"You…?"

"I…don't know how to dance…" She mumbled but Elsword caught it.

"Whoa, really? What about the folk dance last year? How'd you pull through that!?" He asked curiously.

The girl looked at him glumly. "I didn't pull through, I kept stepping on all of the guys' feet…and to make things worse, I was switched to the boy's side to replace a guy that had gone missing. But then, I was switched back to the girl's side and because I'd danced both parts, I mixed everything up…which resulted to this…"

"Ah…sucks to be you!" He grinned and walked towards her. "So what songs were you planning to play for the dance?" Elsword grabbed her iPod and went through it.

"The same one that gets played every year plus a few others with similar tempo…why? I thought you'd wag like you did last year!" She teased and stuck out her tongue.

"Hahaha! I actually attended last year but I came late. Oh, this song's a good one!" He selected it and the instrumental started playing.

"A good one? What do you me-!" She was cut off by surprise when Elsword grabbed her hands gently and lead her to the middle of the rooftop. "H-Hey! What are you…?!" She could feel her cheeks burning.

"Just follow my lead!" He flashed a smile which surprisingly looked hot, causing her to blush even more.

She merely nodded and kept quiet, afraid that her voice would start stuttering. They danced to the catchy song for a while in awkward silence and boy, did Elsword sure know how to lead! Every girl would want him as a partner if they knew how well he could dance.

"Elsword, I can't dance…rememb—"She stepped on his foot with her eyes glued to the floor. "S-Sorry! Oops, whoa! Eek, sorry, sorry!"

"…Are you doing that intentionally?" Elsword evil-eyed her.

"What? No, of course not!"

He sighed. "Here, you're holding my hand too gently. It has to be firm, like this!" Gripping her hand a little tighter, he continued giving instructions despite Aisha's embarrassment. "Stop looking at your shoes; keep your eyes on me."

"WHA—WHAT ARE YOU SAYING!? LOOKING AT YOU MAKES MY EYES HURT!" She shouted the first thing that came to mind.

"Wow, thanks for the compliment…" His dull eyes bored into her. "Anyways…come closer."

"Uh…like this..?" She moved a little closer, trying to keep her emotions under control.

"Closer…"

"Now?"

"Closer…"

"This is pretty close…"

"Closer!"

"E-Elsword, this is way too close!" They both flushed crimson as they realized their faces were literally eight centimeters apart.

"Uh…y-you're right…sorry about that…" He loosened his grasp and took a step back. _Dammit, Elsword! What were you thinking!? Okay, okay…stay calm… _He thought.

The song finished and the two of them clapped.

"Well, that's that! Heh, you owe me big time, Aisha!" He grinned at her.

"Hmph! whatever, thanks but next time, I'll be the one helping you out!" She tried to calm down as she picked up her belongings.

"Really!? Then about homework…" He started.

"Anything but homework!" She replied, stubbornly.

"What?! But—"

"That's my condition! Well, shall we get going?" Aisha smiled kindly.

* * *

**Inoki: **Sorry guys about how long it took for the chapter to get out, got really busy at school and went overseas and stuff xP But yeah, who would've thought that Elsword would have the skills to dance? *Whistles* Guess anything can happen! Thanks for reading!

Oh and do me a favor, see that button down there that says 'Review'? Click it to receive the power of Awesomeness because we're Awesome that way and you are too! ^^ イ ノ キ • Inoki

**Mikoto:** And that's all~ Until next time :)

Reviews are appreciated! ^^


	13. A What? A Date!

**Mikoto:** Oh My God. That was my reaction when I saw…THE WEDDING OUTFITS CAME BACK TO ELSWORD~! OMG, I SQUEALED AND THOUGHT: YESSSS! (The first time they had the wedding sets out, I had only just started playing, and didn't even know what K-Ching was xD!) But now, I'm left with the question: Black…or White? Hmm…

**Inoki: **You think that's wow? O_o Eve and Raven going on a date is WOW! xD Looking forward to see what happens here~ :D

* * *

**Chapter 13: A What? A Date!**

"Milady, everything's prepared." Oberon bowed at the doorway.

"Thank you, Oberon." Eve nodded her head. "Ophelia, are you sure this outfit is alright?"

"Yes, Milady! This is the first time you're going on a date, so this outfit is definitely suitable!" smiled Ophelia.

"Well…thank you then." She took the wrapped lunchbox from Oberon, and waved the two goodbye.

"Wait, Milady, you're not taking the car?" Oberon blinked.

"No, I can walk. Ruben Park isn't too far away, and I have plenty of time to get there." replied Eve.

"At least bring your cellphone with you." Ophelia handed Eve the white device with bits of pink.

"Ah…of course. I almost forgot." She took it, and left the house.

"I can't believe she's going on a date!" Oberon began to get teary, as he watched Eve's little figure disappear.

"Haha, I knew that Raven boy was a good choice." smirked Ophelia.

•

Raven leaned against a tree, as he waited for Eve to arrive. He was five minutes early. _Always better to be early, than late._

A lot of girls kept asking him if he was free today, mainly because he looked like an idol in his trendy clothes, but of course, he rejected all of them. The dark haired teenager was wearing a light black open jacket, with his sleeves rolled up, and a white casual shirt underneath. His pants were grey, and he had a plain necklace for an accessory. On his right wrist, he had a bracelet on, and on his left wrist was a watch. He checked his watch again, "Well, she's not exactly late yet…I mean, there's one more minute until ten…"

He sighed, and looked at his surroundings. There were a lot of couples in Ruben Park. No surprise, it was a weekend after all. However, he noticed four suspicious figures in a bush, wearing sunglasses. "…" Raven strolled over there, and the four quickly hid behind the bush again. "Hey…"

They pretended not to hear him.

Raven immediately realized who they were, and he roughly picked up the redhead's collar. "What are you all doing here, Elsword, Chung, Lowe, and Lucas?"

"Ulp!"

Chung quickly made an excuse, "We thought you were getting lonely, waiting out here, so we came to distract you!"

"Cut the crap, I know you four are here to watch the date."

"Yeah, okay, he got us." Elsword ripped his hand from his shirt. And the four all took their sunglasses off.

"Well, it was worth trying." shrugged Lowe.

"I told you, I'll provide pictures. Sheesh." Raven rolled his eyes.

"Fine, fine! We'll leave!" Lucas and the others walked away.

"Those guys…"

"Raven." A small voice called out to him.

He turned, and his eyes widened. The girl with snow hair was wearing a casual outfit, but nonetheless, well fitting for her. It was a pink dress, with a ribbon around her waist. She had a pastel pink long sleeve underneath her dress, and matching socks. It was plain, but Raven liked plain.

"Eve…you're beautiful…" he managed to get the words out, still trying to recover from the surprise.

"Thank you, you are too." She replied.

Raven shook his head. "No, I think you're the one that's beautiful. Me? I'm just a stylish guy."

"Well, yes, that too." nodded Eve. "Oberon made lunch for us to share." She held up the wrapped lunchbox.

"Really? Nice, we can have a picnic later then!" he smiled at her. "Now, let's go." He put his hands in his pockets, and started walking next to Eve.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"Oh, you'll see."

"Is it a secret?" Eve glanced at him.

"Sort of."

The two continued walking in silence; then suddenly, the Idol grabbed the Cool Queen's petite hand. "Let's hold hands, okay?"

"Hold hands…why?" she questioned.

"We're a couple today, and couples hold hands." He smiled, and pulled onto her hand.

"Ah…I see." She looked down at their hands, and had a small smile on her face. _His hand…it's bigger than mine, but it's warm and reassuring. Maybe this date will turn out good after all._

•

"Oh, perfect timing. The show starts now." Raven quickly led Eve through the entrance of a building, and then they appeared to be at an outside stage. Except, there was no stage, it was a pool.

"Eh…is this…?" she looked at him.

"That's right, it's the Aquarium. Ever been to one?"

"No, I haven't." she looked around. "Why don't we sit at the back? That way we can get a good view of everything."

"Haha, no way, Eve. That ruins the fun!" he grabbed two front seats. "Front is always the best."

"Why?"

Suddenly, water was splashed onto the two. "Welcome to the Aquarium, folks! Today, we'll be displaying a Dolphin show! Before we begin, just a small warning that you will get wet, if you're sitting in the front seats!"

"Now we're wet…" groaned Eve.

Raven grinned. "That's why."

"What's good about getting wet?" glared Eve.

"You'll see."

The show was absolutely marvellous. Dolphins would swim right up to the front, where Raven & Eve could even touch them! And the dolphins showed tons of tricks, and lots of events happened. Eve was clapping nonstop, smiling as she was amazed of the aquatic creatures. Raven smiled, because he could see her smile.

She turned to face him. "You're right, the front seats are the best! Even if we do get a little water on us, it's worth it."

"Fun, right?" he grinned.

"Fun?" blinked Eve.

"…Don't tell me you don't know what 'fun' is."

"I know what it is, I just don't really understand how something can be 'fun'."

"Well then, Eve, today I'll teach you what fun is." He cupped some water in his hands, and threw it onto her.

"..." Eve cupped some water into her hands as well, and splashed it onto him. "Hmph."

"Haha, take this Eve!" he splashed more water onto her.

"H-Hey, stop that, Ahaha!" Eve laughed, and splashed water onto him.

"Ugh, you got that in my mouth." Raven ran a hand through his wet hair.

"That's what you get." She giggled, and went back to watching the show.

•

"Eve, this way." Raven pulled onto her hand, and led her to a moving walkway.

"…It's just a moving walkway." She frowned.

"_Just_ a moving walkway?" he smirked, and pushed her onto it, then walked onto it afterwards.

"!" she looked up at the ceiling, and around her. There were so many different types of fish around the people on the moving walkway. It was basically a tunnel of display glass of fish swimming around them, while they go through the tunnel on the moving walkway. "Wow…!" Eve was at a loss of words.

Raven stood behind her, watching her look around like a little kid. _This stuff…it's all new to her, I assume._

"Raven, what's that?!" Eve pointed at a flat floating thing.

"That, Eve, is a sting ray." He smiled.

"…I thought it was a black pancake." She raised an eyebrow.

"Ahaha, a black pancake?!" Raven laughed.

She ignored his comment, and pointed at another fish. "What's that?"

"It's a shark, Eve. It eats humans like us."

"Why on earth would they put a shark in an aquarium?" Eve glared at the shark, which swam away, as if it was scared of Eve.

"For display." Raven grabbed out his camera, and looked at the pictures. He had secretly took some of her when she was watching the show, but he definitely wasn't going to show Elsword and the others the pictures where Eve shows her rarest expressions. "Eve, look at me."

She turned, and he took a picture. "Haha, gotcha!" he waved the camera.

"Hey!" she tried to grab the camera off of him. "Delete it!"

"No way!" he laughed, and moved the camera behind him.

"…Fine!" Eve folded her arms, and walked ahead of him.

•

The two then entered a big room full of different display glasses. Eve kept running around to different fishes, and would read the description, then she would always stare in awe at the fish. While Raven would just follow her, and be amused.

She ran over to a glass full of seahorses. "They look nothing like horses!" Eve pressed her face to the glass.

"Haha, Eve, it says don't touch the glass."

She quickly took a step back. "Oh…right."

Then the next display glass was jellyfish. "They look slimy." Eve looked at them in disgust.

"But watch this." Raven pressed a button on the side, and colourful lights from inside the display glass turned on. And the translucent jellyfish kept changing colors. Pink, green, blue, orange, any color.

"Wha…it's really pretty." She blinked, and stared, wide-eyed.

"Isn't it?" he smiled, and looked at her. "Let's go to the next one. Push that button again, and the lights will turn off."

She did so, and followed him to the next room. She froze.

"What's wrong, Eve?"

"How come you can breathe?!" she gasped.

"Huh?"

They had walked into a room with no walls, but glass. It was as if they were in the ocean themselves. Tons of fishes swam around them.

Raven laughed. "Chill, Eve. It's just glass." He knocked on the glass. "See?"

"Oh…" she blushed slightly, embarrassed she said something so stupid.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed." He patted her head. "I did something similar when I first walked in here as a kid too."

"You did?"

"Mhm. When I first walked in here, I held my breath, running around, gasping for air. And all the people stared at me as if I was mental."

Eve started laughing. "Haha…you did that? Hahaha!"

"And then my parents said I looked like a puffer fish, because my cheeks were like this." Raven puffed out his cheeks, pretending he couldn't breathe.

"Ahaha, Raven…a puffer fish!" Eve tried to hold in the laughter.

He scratched the back of his head. "Oi, now YOU'RE the one embarrassing ME!"

"Haha…s-sorry…" she finally calmed down, and he walked her over to one of the huge display glasses.

Eve blinked. "That…That's huge!"

"It's a whale."

"You sure know a lot." Eve glanced at Raven.

"No, it's just common knowledge."

"Are you saying I'm not knowledgeable?"

"I didn't say that."

"Then-"

"Just look at the fish, and think sashimi." He stood behind her, and put his hands on the sides of her head, forcing her to look forward.

"Sashimi?" Eve raised an eyebrow. "Won't that mean, these fish will be cut up?"

"Well…"

"They cut up the fish once the store closes, and eat them?" blinked Eve.

"No, it was a joke, Eve."

"Oh, okay…" she laughed a bit. _Sashimi._

•

The two left the Aquarium, and Eve asked for the name. He pointed to the sign, and it read, 'Hamel Aquarium'

She made note of this, and nodded gratefully at him. "What now?"

Raven checked his watch. "It's already 12:30 PM, so how about lunch?"

"Okay, where should we eat it?"

"Hmm…follow me." Raven took her hand gently, and walked to another area.

In about ten minutes, the couple reached ElPark, where it is said the Legend of the Tree of El started.

"We'll eat the lunchbox here." Raven sat on a bench, and motioned for Eve to sit next to him.

She did, and unwrapped the lunchbox. The two paused, and stared at it. It was shaped like a big heart.

"…Oberon." Eve sighed.

"Haha, at least the food looks fine." Raven picked up some chopsticks, and smiled. "Thanks for the food."

The two ate while talking about anything, really.

"The food's good. So, Oberon made all of it?"

"Yes, that's correct." Eve nodded, and took a bite.

"Why didn't you make the lunchbox?" asked Raven.

"Well…my cooking…it's…" she looked to the side.

"Not very good?" he finished it off for her.

"Yes." She lowered her head.

"You know, by making Oberon or Ophelia cook for you, it won't help you improve."

"That's true…"

"You should do the cooking instead, if you're worried about your bad skills in cooking."

"Yes, but I thought I didn't need to do cooking around the house, since we have Home Economics at school." She pointed out.

"If you want to improve, you should cook whenever you get the chance." He advised. "Besides, I wouldn't mind eating something you made."

"No…it's really bad…" she mumbled.

"Not true. Remember, you gave me chocolate on Valentine's? Those tasted fine." he smiled reassuringly at her.

"Only because Aisha was there to help me."

"I'm sure if you really try hard, it'll turn out okay. Just don't give up."

"Raven…" she looked at his golden eyes.

"And, whenever you make something successfully, I'll be there to try it!" he stretched his arms, and leaned back on the bench. "Even if it does taste average, at least it's edible, right Eve?"

"Yes…thank you." She smiled.

"So, the next time we go on a date, you make a lunchbox. I'll be looking forward to it~"

"Why don't you make it?" she questioned him.

"Because I want to taste your cooking." He smirked.

"Or maybe your cooking skills are bad too."

"Nah, they're not. They're actually pretty good." He laughed.

"Hmph."

The two finished the lunchbox, and Eve packed it away. "Raven? I'm ready to go."

"Not yet."

"?"

He changed position, and laid his head on her lap.

"R-Raven?!" she blushed.

"Let's rest for a while." He closed his eyes.

"…" she sighed. "Fine."

Eve stared at his face for few moments, ; she started to stroke his hair slowly, and she had a small smile on her lips. She then felt his hand caress her cheek. "Ah…I can see your face really well from here…"

A small tinge of pink slowly blurred onto her cheeks. "R-Raven…Are you feeling alright?"

He looked up at her, smiling handsomely. "Eve…you're so beautiful…"

"!" her heart was racing fast, and she couldn't think straight, so she let her instincts take over, and…

_SLAP!_

"Ow!" Raven held his cheek.

"O-Oh…I'm sorry…" Eve apologized. "You were just acting strange, so I thought…"

"I was just being honest." sighed Raven. _Talk about ruining the moment…_

•

Raven pulled Eve into a PuriKura machine, and inserted some coins.

"A small room?" wondered Eve.

"No, it's a PuriKura, as in a Japanese photo booth. You take photos of yourself in it, and then you can decorate them. After that, simply print them. But of course, you have to pay some money first."

"Oh, I see. How interesting." She looked around. "What's this?" she neared a circular thing.

"Eve, don't stand too close to that, it's-"

_FLASH!_

"…the camera."

Eve rubbed her eye. "That was really bright…"

He laughed. "Come on, let's pose."

"…Pose?" She watched Raven pull on a 'Mr. Simple' pose. (As in, his fingers were holding his chin, while his other hand was holding his elbow)

_FLASH!_

The Ice Princess just stood there, while Raven secretly put his hand behind her head, doing bunny ears/the peace sign.

_FLASH!_

Eve still wondered what to do, until her partner wrapped his arm around hers, and the two smiled at the camera.

_FLASH!_

Raven smirked, and pulled onto Eve's cheeks.

"Hey!" Eve grabbed his cheeks, and stretched them too.

_FLASH!_

Raven let go, and he was laughing so hard.

"Tch…!" Eve slapped him across the face.

_FLASH!_

And the two continued to take pictures. They then decorated the photos, and had them printed out for each other to keep.

•

Later in the afternoon, Eve and Raven were walking again. "Was today fun, Eve?"

"Fun…um…I suppose?"

"You 'suppose'?"

She nodded.

"Hmm…this way!"

"What? Where are we going?"

•

"…Really, Raven? The supermarket?" her eyebrow twitched.

He pulled out a trolley. "Yep. Now, Eve, get in."

"Excuse me?" she blinked.

"Get into the trolley." He smiled at her.

"Isn't that against the law…?"

"Just do it!"

"No…"

The dark haired boy lifted her up, and put her into the trolley. "Okay, now hold on tight!"

"W-Wait!"

And he ran into the supermarket, zigzagging through the different sections, and pushing the trolley at high speed.

"S-Slow down, you're going to kill us both!" Eve gripped the trolley as if her life depended on it.

"Ahaha, no way!" Raven could feel the wind rushing past him.

"HEY, YOU TWO, STOP THERE!" some security guards started to chase them.

"Oh crap!" Raven ran faster.

"I SAID, STOP!"

"Raven, we should do what they say-"

"And spoil the fun? Not a chance!" he grinned.

•

The two somehow managed to get away from security, and had left the trolley at the supermarket entrance.

"That…was dangerous." Eve stumbled a bit.

"Haha, but fun, right?" Raven chuckled.

"If 'fun' is tiring, then yes…"

They walked back to Ruben Park, and they sat on some swings.

"These are some strange chairs." Eve gripped the chains.

"It's a swing, Eve. Here, I'll push you." He pushed her lightly, and she swung.

"!" she held onto the chains tighter, as he pushed her further.

"And up you go!" he sat on his swing, and swung himself up as well.

"I can see why children like these now!" laughed Eve.

"Hahaha!" the two kept swinging, and stopped after a few minutes.

"It's pretty late now, I guess I should walk you home." Raven checked his watch again.

"Wow…the time went by really fast." Eve stated.

"They say when you're having fun or enjoying something, time goes by fast." He smiled. "Which means you were having fun."

She nodded. "I'll admit, today was fun."

"Best day of your life?" he stood up, and offered his hand.

The girl with white hair took it, and he pulled her up. "I wouldn't know."

"Yes, you would." He continued to hold her hand, as they started to walk to Eve's house.

"Okay, fine. Best day of my life, happy?" she looked at him.

"Very." He smirked.

•

"Thank you for today, Raven." Thanked Eve.

"No problem." Raven put his hands into his pocket, and smiled. "I had fun, let's do it again some time."

She simply returned the smile, and walked through the gates of her home. "Good night."

"Night Eve." He waved, and walked back to the school dorms.

Once Eve had entered the house, Oberon & Ophelia immediately rushed up to her. "How was the date, Eve?!"

She blinked twice. "It was…fine."

"Just 'fine'?!" repeated Oberon.

"It couldn't have been just 'fine'! Eve, we saw you holding hands!" grinned Ophelia.

Eve laughed. "Oberon, Ophelia. Let me answer you properly this time…"

"_I had fun."_

**-End Of Chapter 13-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** I read over this chapter again, while listening to some fitting music, and I thought: This…is so sweet! And I'm the one who wrote it! Or maybe that's just me o.O But yeah, thanks for reading :)

**Inoki: **Awwwww! Raven x Eve! Date! Out of 100, that fluffiness was a 168! Good job, good job, best date I've read...I don't think I could write better xD

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	14. Fight Cheer The Sports Festival Is Here!

**Mikoto: **Sorry for the late update, we've been bu**s**y ^-^;;But guess what?! We have a long chapter ahead, so that's to make up for the wait~

**Inoki: **SERIOUSLY, I KEEP TELLING MYSELF AND MIKOTO: We should really update more frequently… AND TRUST ME, WE TRY, BUT IT NEVER HAPPENS! OTL It's a battlefield of Laziness and School…I'm so sorry everyone…we definitely are trying though! HOLY CRAPPLEROLES! (- don't ask me what this is, it's a funny word I made up...) Longest chapter we've ever written...guess this sort of makes up for the late update? Well anyways, enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 14: Fight! Cheer! The Sports Festival is here!**

The day of excitement and motivation has arrived-The annual sports festival!

Confetti was riding on the wind, cheers and music could be heard within the school gates, and students rolled banners out from the windows displaying their competitive spirit.

The class president gave an encouraging speech to the students of the class, "Alright, class 2-A! We're going to win this Sports festival, no matter what! So put your heart and soul into it, and we'll definitely achieve 1st place! Good luck, everyone!"

The whole class cheered, "YEAH! LET'S DO THIS!"

•

"There are three sections of today's sports festival. The competitive section, fun events, and teamwork events. So, we start with the competitive section first. The first race will be the sprints, if you're participating please start lining up at your designated position." the loudspeakers rang through the school.

Raven strapped his black headband around his forehead. "That's me." he glanced over at Eve, whom was wearing a white headband around her forehead. Black for the boys of class 2-A, and white for the girls of class 2-A. He gave her the thumbs up. "I'll win it for you."

Eve blinked, then smiled and nodded. "Okay, I'll watch you."

Just those words seemed to give Raven strength. He put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair a bit. "Cheer me on." and he left to stand at his post.

"Yosh! I can definitely win this!" Elsword wound the black material over his head and tied it, tightly. _The guy who gets the highest points in the class gets to go on a date with Aisha, right? Heh, I got this! _The redhead's eyes held a determined look.

The blond pretty boy patted Elsword's shoulder. "Hey, good luck to the both of us! You're trying to gain the most points for that date, aren't you?" Chung gave him a friendly smile.

"Yeah...why? Don't tell me...YOU'RE PLANNING TO WIN IT TOO!?" Elsword panicked.

He laughed. "Hahaha, maybe." His lips curved into a small smirk as he started heading towards the track. "Just maybe."

"OI, CHUNG! GIVE ME A PROPER ANSWER!" ELsword fumed and jogged to the event.

"Ah-Elsword, wait!" A quiet voice called out to him.

"Huh?" He turned, as it was a voice he couldn't recognize.

A shy girl slowly approached him and gave him a sweat wristband. "Um...I got this for you...I hope you can put it to good use. Good luck, Elsword, I'll be cheering for you!" She immediately ran away as he shouted his thanks.

He whistled. _I must be pretty popular now...well that's to be expected, I am ultra cool after all! _He thought with a confident vibe surrounding him.

Aisha witnessed this small event and felt anger slowly build up inside. _Some girl gave him a gift? What the heck is that all about!? He's getting popular now? He's not even that great! Argh! _She stomped her foot and pushed him out of her thoughts.

•

"Ready...set...go!" There was a loud bang from the starting pistol, and the runners leapt off their feet, as they ran with all their strength to win. However, no matter how hard most of them tried, Raven was already well ahead of them.

"KYAA, RAVEN'S FIRST~!" screamed a fangirl.

"GO RAVEN! WE LOVE YOU!" cheered his fan club.

Eve just watched him, not saying a word. _He's fast..._

It looked like he wasn't even breaking a sweat, he soon overtopped Chung. "Sorry, Chung, but I'll be leaving you in the dust!" he said, confidently.

Chung threw him a smirk. "Let's just see you try!" He tried his best to match Raven's speed.

"OH NO YOU DON'T! ELSWORD'S COMING THROUGH, MOVE OUTTA THE WAY!" The energetic redhead sprinted past them.

Rena giggled in the crowd. "Mhmhm~! Boys...!"

Raven laughed evilly. "Oh please, you guys couldn't beat me even in a century!" He sped up.

"Yeah!? Bring it on!" Elsword was head-to-head with the dark haired teen.

"Hey, don't count me out, just yet!" Chung joined into the hot blooded 'fight'.

"Don't forget who the sports star is." Raven ran past the two boys.

Aisha facepalmed from within the audience. "Those idiots...the enthusiasm's nice, but Elsword's an accident just waiting to happen..."

The girl with silver hair let out a small laugh. "Those three are funny in a way."

"Funny!? They better not stuff everything up!" The prez prayed silently.

Raven noted Elsword starting to catch up. "Heh, not bad Elsword..." he commented.

"You too, Raven..." Elsword puffed and kept his velocity.

All of a sudden, Raven stopped running, and stuck out his foot. Elsword tripped over it, as predicted.

"AH-HEY, THAT'S CHEAP! RAVEN, YOU BAS-!"

"See you later, buddy!" Raven grinned, waved, and continued sprinting.

Chung laughed and hopped over the redhead. "Meet you at the finish line, Elsword!"

And, as if it was fate, Raven ran past the finish line. "Ha, piece of cake."

The crowd roared. "RAVEN! ❤"

"Yeah, Raven, you da man!" The guys shouted.

Raven smirked, then saw Eve looking at him. He gave her a quick smile, then proceeded on with the next race.

Elsword had recovered and collapsed after sprinting to the end. "Hah...hah...dammit, Raven..."

A hand was offered to help him up. "You alright?"

He looked up to see pretty boy smiling kindly at him. He refused and got up himself. "Yeah, but 3rd place...tch..."

Chung did his usual laugh. "Well, maybe next race!"

•

In the next race, the runners ran ahead of Raven, while he lacked behind, pretty soon Elsword and Chung were going to overlap him.

"Hey man, you're not going easy on me now, are ya!?" Elsword taunted as he jogged past the sports star.

"Haha, what are you talking about?" Raven continued slowly jogging.

Eve folded her arms. "It's like the Hare and the Turtle all over again."

Aisha laughed. "So who's who then?"

Rena smiled. "Who knows?"

Chung then overlapped Raven. "Used up all your energy from the first race?"

"You know it." he replied, calmly.

Elsword was near the finish line, he started to get ahead of himself. _Heh, I'll win this one for sure!_

Suddenly, someone ran past Elsword with extreme speed, finishing in first place. Elsword blinked, he finished in second place.

Raven stretched. "Ah, not too shabby." he winked at the redhead.

"RAVEN?! YOU AGAIN?!"

"Yep. I was simply saving up my energy until the end." He pointed at his head. "My genius brain made up that little thing called strategy."

Elsword and Chung were left speechless. _This guy...is dead!_

•

Raven had finished his single races for the event, and he wiped some sweat off.

Rena and Raven's fan club ran over to him, and offered him towels, drink refreshments, and massages.

He pushed them all away, shaking his head. "No thanks." But he obviously needed them. Why did he push them away? Because he saw a certain quiet girl heading over his way.

"Ah...Eve. Did you see all my wins?" he laughed.

She nodded, and offered him a towel and some cold water. He smiled his thanks, and took them gratefully.

The fan club gasped. _FAVORITISM?!_

Meanwhile, Aisha was handing out bottles of water to the boys. "Here, here! You guys did great, take a rest and go all out on the fun events! Of course, don't forget to have fun~" She laughed and flashed a cute smile which made them stare.

Elsword was about to take a bottle but then Aisha turned around and gave it to someone else, he tried again with the same result happening. "Oi, is there a problem...?" He glared at her.

She smiled innocently at him. "Nope! Why? Should there be?"

"Not really, I just want a drink..."

"What's the magic word?"

"Please?"

"Nah-uh! You know that's not the magic word!" She teased.

The impatient redhead sighed. "Aisha's the cutest girl in the world?"

"Aww, thanks Elsword! I know I am~"

"So can I have the bottle now?"

"Nope! Because that wasn't the magic word!"

"Aah, come on! It's just a drink!"

"Magic word~"

"Uh, well-" He stuttered.

"If you can't get it in 3 seconds, you don't get anything~" She added pressure.

"WHAT!? UH-UM,"

"3..."

"YOU'RE AWESOME!"

"2..."

"YOU'RE AWESOMELY, BRILLIANTLY, SMART, SUPER COOL AND ULTRA CUTE!"

"1..."

"WAIT! ABRACADABRA ALAKAZAM!"

"Bingo!" She winked at him and handed him the bottle. "By the way, thanks!"

Elsword tore off the lid and gulped the refreshing liquid down. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked at her, eyes confused. "For what...?"

"Well, according to you, I'm awesomely, brilliantly, smart, super cool and ultra cute!"

"Ugh...you're going to hold me for that, aren't you...?"

"Yep!" She noticed the shy girl from before staring at them from afar. "Anyways, the girls' races are next, cheer me on, okay?" She hit him, lightly, and walked over to Eve. Aisha lowered her voice, as she whispered to her friend. "I think that girl over there is crushing on Elsword." She pointed with her eyes.

Eve took a small glance. "Her? Why?"

"Look! She's been staring at Elsword the entire time! Plus, she gave him a wristband earlier!"

Eve grabbed out a notebook and pen, then started scribbling, "If a girl stares at a boy for a long time, it means they're in love with that boy."

"Why are you noting that down...?" Aisha tried to peek into the book.

"Isn't this quite knowledgeable?"

"Uh...yes...? In a way...?"

"I believe if I write knowledgeable things down, I will remember it well."

"I'm not sure how important that is, but okay."

"Anyways, why were you pointing out that the girl liked Elsword?" Eve closed the notebook.

"I-Is there something unnatural about that!?" She slightly panicked.

"You're stuttering."

"WHA-WHAT!? WHO IS!?" Aisha looked around, frantically.

"You're still stuttering, Aisha."

"I don't know what you're talking about..." Her eyes shifted to the corner.

"Is this, perhaps, a sign of jealousy?"

"WHA-WHAT!? WHO'S JEALOUS!?" She looked around, again.

Eve quietly shuffled away from the hot headed girl. "The race is about to start."

"H-Hey, are you ignoring me?!"

•

After the boys' races, it was the girls' turn. "Would all female students please take their positions?"

Aisha tied the white headband around her head tighter. "Alright, here I go!" She was determined to make class 2-A win.

Rena stretched and imagined all the things that could happen if she won. _Raven would walk up to me, as cool as ever, and say, "That was pretty impressive, Rena. I didn't know you could run like that." Kyaa! I can just imagine his smirk~!_

Eve tapped Aisha on the shoulder, and whispered, "Good luck."

"Thanks!" She smiled and jogged to the track.

"Alright, everyone ready? 3...2...1-" The starter pistol went off and all the girls leapt off their feet.

Aisha was running in first place, she tried to hold her position but Rena came from behind.

"I won't go easy on you, Aisha!" The popular girl panted and tried to take her over.

"That's fine, I didn't ask you to!" She sped up.

In the crowd, the Aisha fan club was having a fight with the Rena fan club. "AISHA, MAKE THAT CHICK CRY!"

"NO WAY, RENA, DO YOUR BEST!"

Aisha crossed the finish line and bent over, trying to catch her breath. "First...place..."

Rena fell to her knees in disappointment. "Aww...I lost..." Her fanclub gathered around her- helping her up and attending to her needs. "Aisha, don't think you've won just yet!"

"Hahaha, right back at you!" She tried to fire up her rival for more motivation. _This is good, usually Rena thinks she's too cool to do anything. If we keep going 1st place-2nd place, our class will definitely gain the most points!_

They did a few more competitive races with first place jumping back and forth. In the last race, Aisha decided to take it more seriously. "Well, thanks Rena for all the hard work, but now, I think I'll earn the most points!"

"Keep dreaming, that's not going to happen!" Rena replied.

But it did. Aisha sprinted past the finish line and cheered. "Yes, yes, yes! I did it! First place, alright!" She spun round and did the peace sign at Rena. "Haha, what did I say!? I knew it!"

Rena had a mini inner rage and noticed Raven walking towards her. _Raven's coming this way! _She hastily tried to make herself look good. "Oh, hi Raven!" she flashed an angel's smile at him.

"Hmph." he walked past her and put a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "Good job, Aisha."

The ElHigh Queen couldn't believe he had just walked past her without even glancing in her direction.

"Oh, Raven!" The purple haired girl looked at him and smiled. "Thanks."

Raven looked at Elsword in the corner of his eye, to see if the redhead was watching. Which he was, in fact, he was heading straight towards them. The dark haired teenager smirked, and leaned closer to Aisha and from Elsword's angle, it looked like they were kissing. "Good luck with the other races, Class Prez." he waved, and walked back to the crowd of watchers.

Elsword gaped at the scene he had just witnessed. "CHUNG, DID YOU JUST SEE THAT!? RAVEN JUST KISSED AISHA, I MEAN, WHAT THE HELL, MAN! WHAT THE ACTUAL HELL!?"

Chung laughed. "Elsword, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

But Elsword ignored the blond fellow and stomped up to Aisha. "Why did you let him do it?"

"Huh...? Do what, Elsword?" She didn't like the attitude he was giving her.

"Don't act stupid, you know what I'm talking about!" His voice started to rise.

"No, I don't! You're not being very specific so spill it!" Her voice matched his.

"YOU KNOW, _THAT_!"

"NO, WHAT'S _THAT_!?"

"ARGH, NEVERMIND!"

"FINE, BE THAT WAY!"

"Hmph!" They both turned opposite directions and silently called each other names in their minds.

The popular girl stared at the two quarrelling. _Ooh, this is good. Could be my chance to get back at Aisha! _She ran up to Elsword and linked arms with him. "Els! Did you see me run before?"

"Whoa!" Elsword blushed slightly and noticed Aisha glaring. "Heh, of course I did! You were pretty awesome out there, Rena!"

_WHAT! WHAT? WHAT!? OH NO HE DIDN'T! HE DID NOT JUST GIVE MY COMPLIMENT AWAY TO RENA! _She was glaring icicles at the couple. _Wait, what's the point in getting worked up over him? Waste of time and effort! Hmph. _She walked over to join the student council members.

•

Eve pulled on Raven's sleeve. "Raven...I think you just made things worse."

He laughed. "What are you talking about, Eve? Everything will be better soon enough."

"What makes you say that?"

"Well, there IS the bonfire dance later today...and they say if you watch the bonfire get lit with your special someone, your special someone will develop feelings for you." he explained a well-known rumor in ElHigh.

"What makes you think the two of them will watch the bonfire together?" she blinked.

"It's simple." He wagged his index finger. "We'll just push them together!"

"Ah, I see..." she nodded her head. _A special someone...?_

Raven listened to the next announcement, and faced Eve. "Hey, I think I'm in the next race, so I better go."

"Okay, have fun." she waved at him, as he ran off. "Rumors in ElHigh...this sounds interesting, indeed."

She heard some girls whisper from behind her. "Hey, hey, you know that rumor with the headbands?"

"No, what rumor?"

"They say that if a boy and a girl exchange headbands they'll have an eternal love together!"

"That sounds so sweet! I'll try and get Chung's headband❤!"

"Heheh, Raven for me." giggled the other girl.

Eve folded her arms. "Headband exchange...? Isn't that a bit disgusting because it'll be sweaty? Maybe 'it sounds so sweat' instead of 'sweet'? No, that doesn't make sense...maybe I'm thinking over this too much." she frowned, but shook her head, and headed over to the watching stands to see Raven win again.

•

"Hey, everyone! Aisha here~ Next up for the events, we have the team relays! Pick your teams of 4 and choose a baton of any color! The baton's color represents your team. Thanks, and good luck!"

"Huh? How come we're doing team relays? Isn't that normally the last event of the festival?" frowned a male student.

Glave stepped forth. "Yes, but this year we'll be doing it in a different order because of some...delays."

"Delays?" blinked a female student. "Like what?"

"Like setting up equipment and such." briefed Glave. "Now, I suggest you all start getting into groups."

The students hurriedly grabbed their friends to join their team, with a few conflicts over the popular students.

"Raven, Raven! Come join our team~!" 3 fangirls shouted.

"Please join our them, Rena!" 3 fanboys also shouted.

"Chung! Over here!" A crowd was waving him over.

"Elsword, my man! It'd be great to have you on the team!" Lowe put an arm around the redhead.

"Class prez, would you like to join my team?" A random student asked.

Raven noticed no one was asking Eve to join a team, so he grabbed her hand and smiled gently at her. "Would you like to join my team?"

She was surprised at this, then blushed a bit. _No one has ever asked me to join their group or team before... _"Yes, please..."

A small group started to form around Aisha. "Aisha, Aisha! Join my group!"

"No, she'll join mine!"

"Ahaha...guys..." It was like the first day of school all over again. She noticed a certain redhead walking by and thought that she could use him to get her out of the situation but then she remembered she was annoyed at him and decided to leave it.

"Aisha! Make a decision, whose team will you join!?" They shouted at her.

"E-Ehh!? Well...uh...I-I'm joining someone else's team..." The school prez tried looking around for a team.

"What!? Whose?" they gasped.

Something hit her head gently and she heard a voice next to her. "She's in mine." The bottom of Elsword's fist was on her head.

"Wha-HEY! WAIT A SEC! WHAT'S WITH THAT!? BEFO-"

"Because, of course, who wouldn't want to be in my team?" He grinned confidently.

"Nevermind...he's still a jerk..." She whispered.

Raven put a hand on Aisha's shoulder. "Well, if Elsword and Aisha are together, then why don't you two join up with Eve and I?"

"I AM NOT PAIRED UP WITH ELSWO-!"

"Sure!" He interrupted.

"Haha, great." Raven called Eve over. "So, who wants to be in what position?"

Eve folded her arms. "Fastest in last, to cross the finish line and catch up. I believe that would be logical."

Raven tilted his head to the side. "I suppose that means I'll be in the last position then. That also means I get to cross the finish line!"

"Wait, so slowest goes first then?" Aisha looked between Eve and Elsword.

Raven shook his head. "If slowest went first, we'd be too behind."

Eve nodded. "It should be medium, medium, slow and fast."

Elsword snatched up a red baton. "Well then, the brilliant me will go first!"

"Is it just me, or does he seem cockier laterly?" Raven murmured quietly to Eve and Aisha.

Eve shrugged. "Well then, I think I'm probably the slowest, so I'll go to the third position." she walked away.

"Guess that leaves me in 2nd." The purple haired girl took her place.

•

"Ready, set...GO!" The pistol went off and Elsword sprinted towards Aisha.

_Elsword, whatever you do, don't drop the baton...please...just don't... _ She hoped.

Raven and Eve watched the two intensely as the baton passed through their hands. Raven nodded positively as he saw Aisha hadn't dropped the baton.

"RUN, AISHA!" Elsword shouted at the top of his lungs.

"SHUT UP, IDIOT, THE WHOLE SCHOOL CAN HEAR YOU!"

Aisha then ran towards Eve, and Eve held out her hand, starting to slowly run. "Eve, here!" The two exchanged the baton smoothly, and Eve ran as fast as she could to reach Raven.

Raven gave her words of encouragement. "You can do it, Eve! Just keep on going!"

She was slowly nearing him, until Rena shoved Eve with her shoulder. "Oops, sorry!" she poked her tongue out.

"!" The baton jumped out of Eve's hands. _Oh no...this is bad! _Eve quickly snatched for it before it contacted with the ground, but this allowed Rena to overtake Eve. Luckily, Eve remembered the training Raven had given her, and caught up to Rena in no time.

Rena noticed Eve catching up, and she began to get desperate. "Tch..." she looked ahead and saw Chung wasn't too far away. "Chung! Catch!" she threw the baton.

All of a sudden, everything seemed to be playing in slow motion.

Eve stared at the flying baton (as did everyone else), while running. "Rena just...threw the baton?"

"That's crazy!" Aisha stared.

Elsword was speechless. "Is she allowed to do that...?"

"She...she really threw the baton?!" Chung gaped. "I-Isn't that against the rules?!"

Raven choked. "Rena just THREW the baton?!" But he snapped out of it as soon as Eve started nearing him. He slowly started running, and held out his hand, ready to receive the baton. _Ugh, forget about useless things like Rena's stupidity, I have a race to win. _He felt Eve's hand touch his, and he gripped onto the baton and started sprinting forward.

The finish line fell, and the crowd cheered. "Annnnnnd Raven's team is the winner!"

Elsword pouted. "Uh, no. Correction-ELSWORD's team!"

Raven, Eve, Elsword, and Aisha all got to hold the best teamwork trophy and took pictures while receiving certificates and small prizes. "Congratulations!"

Rena almost snapped the baton into two because she was clutching it so hard from her jealousy. "Ugh...I lost to them?! I mean Raven and Elsword, sure I'll accept that lost, but Eve and Aisha...?! What is this?!"

Chung put a hand on Rena's shoulder and smiled at her. "Don't worry Rena. We can always try again next year."

"C-Chung...!" Rena smiled, but she was freaking out on the inside, _Don't tell me he heard everything I just said!_

Raven and Elsword brofisted each other, while Aisha grabbed Eve's hands and jumped up and down happily. "Hurray! We won!"

Eve smiled. "Yes, we really did it..."

Elsword grinned. "Alright, that was awesome, man!"

Raven laughed. "Haha, so were you."

Some girls walked over to Eve and congratulated her. "Congratulations Eve, you were really good!"

"Ah...thank you." she replied, shyly.

"We never knew you could run like that! What's your secret?"

"Ah, well-" she looked over at Raven, and he winked at her, putting his index finger to his lips.

_It's a secret._

"Um...I just never gave up..." she said. _Raven, you have my gratitude._

•

The chairman's voice could be heard all over the school because of the megaphones. "And now, the next series of events are the fun events of the last part of the sports festival. First up, we have the three-legged race!"

Raven linked arms with Eve, and started leading her to the starting line. "Come on, Eve, let's do this together and aim for first place!"

"Yes...let's!"

Rena glared at the two. "Well, look at those two, they look like they're just dandy...!"

"Rena, let's do this thing!" grinned Lowe.

_Ugh...remind me how I ended up having Lowe as my partner... _"Okay!" she fake smiled.

"Hey, Aisha? Don't worry, we can definitely win this!" Chung said his words of encouragement while tying the band around their ankles.

"Thanks, I'm counting on you!" She smiled and heard the announcement, ushering them to take their positions. "C'mon, you nearly done?"

"No, sorry, it keeps coming undone..."

"Should we get a new one?Ah- HURRY! Everyone's getting to the track!"

"Sorry, sorry, I'm trying!"

Glave blocked his ears, then lifted the gun into the air. "Ready, set...bananas!"

The students glared at the white haired teacher. He laughed evilly. "Oh come now, everybody should eat bananas. They're very nutritious and-"

"Teacher Glave, no one cares." Raven said bluntly.

He sighed. "And here I was trying to be funny. Ready, set..."

Raven thought to himself, _If he says bananas or something again, I swear I'm going to..._

"Go!"

Raven and Eve leapt off their feet in perfect unison. They were completely synced with each other, and Raven kept them in time, "Right, left, right, left, right, left!"

Eve was so focused on the footing, she kept looking down. "Eve, always look up when you're running. If you look down, you'll increase the rate of falling! Right, left..."

"Ah-right, sorry..." she did as she was told. She kept focusing, but suddenly she felt dizzy, and her eyesight shook. Everything seemed to turn upside down; so she accidentally made a wrong step, and Raven and her fell down together.

"Eve, are you alright?!" He glanced at her, as he tried to help her regain to her feet.

The pale girl's head swayed a bit, and she nodded blankly. "Yes, I'm fine..." she tried to stand up, only to fall back down, and clutch her ankle. _It hurts...!_

Raven noticed this. "You're injured!"

"No, it's okay...let's continue the race..." her legs trembled as she struggled to get back up.

He shook his head, and knelt down. "It's alright, forget about the race, all that matters is if you're alright."

"Raven…I…"

"I'll carry you to the nurse's office!" Raven swooped Eve up bridal style.

"R-Raven!" she blushed.

"Your safety and you is all that matters to me, Eve!"

Rena stared as if she had seen the most strangest thing in her life. "Why...why is it that what I imagined with me and Raven as three-legged race partners, happened exactly like what just happened with him and Eve?!" _Exact words too...!_

"Rena, snap out of it! This is our chance to win the race!" Lowe advised.

"Yes, yes, I know!" she continued running with Lowe.

Meanwhile, while Aisha and Chung were running, the band loosened and tripped them up. "AH!" The two fell and tried to recover quickly.

"Sorry, Aisha, the band's snapped..."

"What!? Does that mean we're disqualified?"

Suddenly, someone swooped Aisha up and started running with her in their arms.

"H-Hey, what the-!?" She looked at the person and noticed the outstanding red hair. "ELSWORD!?"

He grinned at her. "No time to waste, sorry, Chung!"

"WAIT, ELSWORD, THIS IS SUPPOSED TO BE A THREE-LEGGED RACE, WE'RE TOTALLY DISQUALIFIED IF ITS NOT ON OUR ANKLES! PLUS, I'M NOT EVEN RUNNING!" She pointed out that he was carrying her like a princess.

"Who cares, when we reach the finish line, we can deal with it then!"

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? ELSWORD, WE-!"

"Hold on tight, here we go!" Elsword sped up and raced towards the finish.

Chung felt someone grab his hand and pull him up. He blinked and saw it was Rena. It seemed she had ditched Lowe for him. "Let's go, Chung!"

The prince just sighed and smiled. "Got it!" and the two ran off.

•

The teenager with raven hair bandaged the rich girl's ankle. "Does it hurt?"

She shook her head. "Only when I use my right foot..."

He looked up at her. "Well, it's good to know you're okay. But what happened back there?"

"?" she tilted her head to the side.

"Your speed suddenly slowed, and then you fell down. Do you have an illness or something?" he sat next to her on the infirmary bed.

"No, not really..." she looked down at her ankle.

The school nurse walked in, spoke with Raven for a bit about Eve, then walked out. Raven turned to face Eve. "Why didn't you tell me about that?"

"I didn't want to be a nuisance..." she averted her eyes from him.

"Eve, you should've told me that you've got a weak body. If I knew, I wouldn't have been so hard on you during training." he folded his arms.

"But if you weren't as strict, how could you expect me to win the three-legged race with you?"

"..." he sighed. "Listen to me, it's not about winning."

"What?" she blinked dumbfoundedly at him.

He knelt down in front of her, and held her two hands in his. "It's about having fun. Remember, I told you about it on our weekend?"

"Fun...yes, I remember." she nodded.

He placed something in her hands, then made her fingers close onto it. "I'll give you this to take care of." he smiled at her. "And I'll be taking yours." Raven took Eve's headband off, and tightened it around his forehead instead. "I'll visit you again, Eve. Watch me from the window, okay?" He ran out of the room, back to the sports festival.

Eve opened her hand, and stared at Raven's black headband. "He gave me...his headband?" She then remembered the rumor.

"_They say that if a boy and a girl exchange headbands they'll have an eternal love together!"_

Her cheeks tinged pink, and she shook her head. "No, that can't be true...besides, Raven trading headbands with me was a complete coincidence..."

•

The energetic redhead came running past the finish line with the class prez in his arms. "YEAH, WE WIN!"

"Alright, we have a winner!" Glave announced.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, wait what!? How does that even count!?" Aisha stammered.

Elsword held up their intertwined fingers with the band wrapped around their hands. "Technically we're still together!"

She felt her face heat up and her voice starting to stutter. "W-When did you...nevermind...thanks, Elsword."

Raven approached the winners. "Hey, congratulations you two. I heard you guys won the three-legged race."

"Yeah, that's because you and Eve dropped out!" smirked Elsword, confidently.

"Oh please Elsword, if we hadn't, that prize would've been ours."

"Right, right." he yawned.

"Just say thank you, Elsword!" Aisha whacked him on the back. "Thanks, Raven."

"No problem."

Raven's fan club gasped. "Oh em gee! Raven's wearing a white headband, not a black one!"

"No way! Who did he exchange his one with?!" a lot of the girls searched the crowds for a girl with a black headband, but found no one. "We have got to find out who that girl is!"

"I'm so jealous! I wanted Raven's headband!"

"We all did!" some other girls cried. "So much for eternal love with Raven..."

Raven raised an eyebrow, then glanced at Elsword and Aisha. "Headband exchange? Eternal love? What?"

"You know, that rumor..." Aisha explained.

He frowned. "Is it a girl thing? Because I know of no such rumor."

Elsword replied, "Well, basically if a girl and a guy exchanges headbands, it means those two will end up having an eternal love with each other..." he trailed off as his eyes shifted onto the purple haired girl.

She noticed his gaze. "Wh-What!?"

"Wanna exchange headbands..?"

"OF COURSE NOT!" Her hand slammed into his head.

"Worth a shot..." He muttered.

_What the heck is he saying...!? There's no way we could ever... _She walked away to hear the next announcement.

Elsword grabbed onto her ponytails. "Hey, Aisha, I think there's something in your hair." he grinned.

"OI, BUG OFF!" She tried to pull her hair out of his grasp.

"Oh, okay." he let go, and he made sure she didn't notice that her headband fell off. Elsword picked up her headband, and switched it with his black one. "Here, Class Prez. You dropped your headband."

"Huh? Oh, thanks..." She wrapped it around her forehead then paused. _Hold on a sec... _"ELSWORD, GIVE ME BACK MY HEADBAND! IT'S **WHITE**."

He laughed and quickly ran away with her headband. "Catch me if you can!"

"ELSWORDDDDD!" She shouted while chasing him around.

Raven chuckled at the two, then listened to the next announcement.

•

"Okay everyone, great work so far. Now we have the bread-eating contest!"

Raven frowned. "I'm definitely not going to participate in that..." he imagined Elsword stuffing his face, and shuddered. "Disgusting..."

"Aww, yeah! My favorite activity! I mean, all you have to do is eat bread, right?" Elsword punched the air.

"Yeah...bread hanging on a string..." Aisha sweat dropped. _I don't see how this is even a sport..._

"Hahaha, Elsword. I'll be joining in too." Chung laughed and took his place next to Elsword.

Rena folded her arms. "But the only prize you get is that you can take home as much bread as you want and it can be any flavor."

Elsword was even more motivated. "That's the point! It means I don't have to pay for food, and I can just live on bread!"

"What an idiot...is your life as a dorm student really that poor...?" Aisha face palmed and also joined into the contest.

"Of course! You don't know what it's like...instant noodles everyday..." The redhead groaned at the memory.

"Alright, does everyone know how this contest works?" Glave said through a microphone. "Too bad, even if you do, I'm going to explain it anyways. So, all you need to do is run up to the bread that's hanging from a string then jump up to try and eat it. Depending on the flavor, depends on the number of points. From right to left, we have melon bread, red bean bread, custard bread, coconut bread, and plain. Obviously, plain being the lowest!"

_Heh, I am totally aiming for melon! Wait, does it actually taste like melon..? Ew... _Elsword stared at the melon bread, swinging on the string.

Aisha saw that Elsword was pondering over the bread. _I bet he's thinking that the melon bread will taste like melon and that he's put off of it because of that...melon bread isn't supposed to taste like melon, idiot..._

Chung laughed. _Everyone's aiming for melon! Maybe I will too but things will probably get a little violent._

"Are you ready? 3...2...1...START!" The teacher's pistol went off.

As Chung had thought, everyone was fighting over the melon bread like children. "Then I'll just go for red bean..."

"Elsword, move it! This melon bread's mine!" Aisha pushed and shoved the others.

"Is violence allowed here?" Eve wondered.

"No way!" Elsword jumped and tried to bite the bread.

Just in time, Aisha pushed him and took the bread herself. "Woohoo! Melon bread is mine! Take that, Elsword!"

_Chomp! _

"Wha...?" Aisha saw that Elsword had taken a bite out of the bread she was holding. "AHH-! ELSWORD, WHAT'RE YOU DOING?!" _Now I can't eat that end of the bread!_

The redhead blushed slightly and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand. "Half and half, that means our points are split!"

"WHAT!?" _If that's the case then... _She quickly moved to steal another flavor of bread but Elsword was two steps ahead of her and took the custard one.

"Looks like I'm going to win this!"

"Are they even allowed to eat more than one bread..?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

•

Elsword came out as the bread-eating King with Aisha just one point behind, the bread-eating Queen.

"What is up with these titles..?" Aisha remarked.

"Who cares? There's so much bread!" He tried shoving his new source of food into his bag.

Raven laughed, and slapped Elsword on the back. "Gonna share some of that with your buddies, right Elsword?"

Chung swung an arm around the redhead's neck. "Yeah, you can't possibly eat all of that yourself...can you?"

Elsword protectively hugged the packaged bread. "No way, guys! Win it yourself!"

They all laughed and playfully fought over the packets.

"Hahaha! They're such guys!" Aisha said, as she watched the three. _I wonder if Eve's alright..._

•

"Time for the last fun event for today! The borrowing contest- run up to the desks and draw out a piece of paper. Then, borrow what the paper says!" A teacher explained.

"Sounds fun!" Elsword was loving these fun events.

"I hope there's nothing stupid written on them..." Aisha recalled last year's sports festival.

Raven stretched his arms and legs. "We shall see..."

•

"Ready...3...2...1...go!" Glave shot the start pistol again, and Raven, Chung, Elsword, Aisha, and Rena ran towards the tables with boxes with the paper inside it. They drew the paper from the box, and stared at it.

Chung blinked. "A girl's ribbon?" _Who would have ribbons? _He scanned the crowd. "Ah! Aisha, give me your hair ribbons!"

"Huh...?" She undid her hair and handed it to him.

"Thanks!" He ran with the ribbons towards the finish line.

"Coming in first place is Chung, hurry everyone, borrow items!" The teacher shouted.

Rena's face flushed red as she stared at the paper in shock. "C-C-Chung's...S-S-S-S-Shirt?!" she felt like having a nosebleed, but she quickly ran after Chung. "Chuuunnnggg! Stop!"

"What..? Rena, what's up?" He slowed to a jogging pace.

"You...Your shirt! Take off your shirt!" she panted.

"My what..!?" His eyes widened and his face turned pink.

She shoved the paper in his face and tried to remove his shirt. "Come on, Chung! Hurry up!"

"Whoa, ladies and gentlemen, what's going on here? A make-out session!?" The announcer tried to heat things up.

There were a lot of 'Oohs' and 'Aahs' from the crowd as they watched Rena and Chung. Rena ushered Chung. "Are you going to take it off or not?!"

"Okay, just hold on a sec...!" He recovered from his daze and started pulling his shirt off his head.

The Chung fan girls squealed and got nosebleeds. "Chung! ❤"

And some fan boys of Chung covered their eyes. "Oh no! What about my dreams?!"

Rena snatched the shirt, and pecked him on the cheek. "Thanks!" she quickly ran ahead of him.

He blushed. "Huh..? AH-! THE RACE!"

Raven crushed the paper, and ran over to Elsword. "Elsword, stop running."

"WHAT THE HECK-NO!" Elsword ran faster.

"DON'T MAKE ME TACKLE YOU, KNUCKLEHEAD!" he shouted.

The BL fan club screamed like crazy. "TACKLE HIM, RAVEN! TACKLE HIM!"

"There is something wrong with those girls...and guys!?" Elsword shot a weird look at them.

"Elsword, just stop running for 5 freaking seconds!" Raven was getting ready to tackle him.

"What the heck for!?" He shouted behind him.

"I'll count to three, and if you haven't stopped by then...three..."

"OKAY, OKAY, YOU HAVE 3 SECONDS," He stopped abruptly. "What?"

The dark haired teenager grabbed Elsword's leg. "Finally..."

The BL club screamed even harder and louder.

"H-Hey, Raven, what the heck-!? JUST SO YOU KNOW, I DON'T SWING THAT WAY!"

_~Enter the Yaoi Fanclub's imagination~_

"_Finally...I've caught you." panted Raven._

"_Oh no, Raven, not there!" Elsword pushed him away._

_***CENSORED***_

Raven slipped Elsword's shoe off, and held it in the air, as if he was presenting the grand prize. "Ha! I got it! The idiot's shoe!"

"Huh?" Elsword had a blank look on his face.

"The paper...it reads 'an idiot's shoe'." nodded Raven. "Well, I don't need you anymore, see you!" He ran off towards the finish line.

"WHAT THE-! No way am I letting you get away with that...!" He tried to regain his place.

Meanwhile, Aisha was staring at the words written on the piece of paper. Her hands were shaking and her eyes didn't blink for seconds. "Th-There's no way...there's no way I can do this!"

"Rena!" A voice continuously shouted the Queen's name.

"Hm? What is it, Els?" The green-blonde beauty smiled and slowed down.

"Uh...well, I need..." He scratched the back of his head.

"Hm?"

His voice was shaky."I need...you...your-"

She blushed. "E-Els, what are you saying..?"

He stared at her. "Uh...what? It's just...this...it's so uncool for a guy to ask for this but..." The redhead showed her his piece of paper which read 'a compact mirror'. "I need your compact mirror."

Rena felt her hopes get crushed. "Oh...okay, sure!" She handed him her lime colored compact mirror.

"Thank-!" Someone suddenly grabbed his collar and started dragging him by it towards the finish line. He turned to see who it was and saw it was Aisha. "GA-HEY, YOU'RE STRANGLING ME, YOU KNOW!?"

"SHUT UP AND DON'T COMPLAIN, WE'RE NEARLY THERE ANYWAYS!" She hid her face and ran, still dragging him.

"Winner-Chung!" the crowd applauded and wolf whistled him, seeing as he was still shirtless.

"In 2nd place we have Raven and in 3rd place we have a draw...Aisha and Elsword! Although, technically Aisha is 3rd. Anyways, thank you everyone for participating in today's fun events! The last event of today will be the class tug-of-war, then we'll finish up with the school folk dance!" The announcer said through the mic.

Raven scratched the back of his head. "Uh, hey, Aisha...why are you tugging onto Elsword anyways?"

"What!? Who's tugging on who!?" She dropped him as if he were just a rock.

"Ow, ow! Sheesh, can't you be a bit more gentle!?" He complained and rubbed his sore neck.

"!" Raven noticed a piece of folded paper drop out of Aisha's pocket. He picked it up, and unfolded it. _'The one you like.'_ He raised an eyebrow, then smirked. He folded it back up and handed it to Aisha, "Aisha, I think you dropped this."

She blushed at the sight of it and immediately snatched it back. "TH-THAT'S-COME WITH ME FOR A SECOND!" She pulled him away from the others and lowered her voice. "You didn't read it...did you?"

"Read what?" his smile never faltered.

Elsword frowned. "She chose him over me?!"

"It would appear that way." Chung popped up next to him- with his shirt back on.

"Geh-! ...Nevermind. Just so you know, it's not what you think. AT ALL!" The class prez quickly ran over to the tug-of-war.

Raven chuckled. "Sure it isn't..." he flipped out his phone, and started to text Eve. _"I found out class prez has a crush on loser. :)"_

"Class 2-A versus Class 2-B! I repeat, Class 2-A versus Class 2-B! Please take your positions, the tug-of-war is about to start!" A staff member announced.

"Alright everyone, are you ready!? We're going to beat Class 2-B! Let's Show them what we're made of!" Aisha prep-talked the class.

"And...START!" Glave pulled the trigger.

"Heave...ho! Heave...ho!"

"C'mon, Class 2-B!" A student from the opposing class shouted.

The sports star grinned. "There's no way you guys are going to take me down!" He pulled onto the rope harder.

"Don't count me out just yet..!" The redhead kendo expert used all his strength.

"Ah-!" The blond pretty boy fell from the rope being tugged on violently. "Oh no..." Tears started to form in his eyes.

The girls gasped, the boys stared. "HOW DARE YOU DO THAT TO CHUNG!" Suddenly everyone was motivated to avenge Chung.

"Ah, never seems to fail." The prince smirked and recovered.

Rena was on the sidelines, cheering her class on- as she didn't want to ruin her perfect hands. "Raven, Raven, he's our man, if he can't do it, no one can!" She chanted with a few other girls, then changed the name to other guys in the class.

"Pull harder, Class 2-A! Think about that-" Aisha was interrupted by a certain idiot.

"THINK ABOUT THAT DATE WITH AISHA!" Elsword shouted. _I know I sure am...wait...I AM!?_

"YEAH! DATE WITH THE CLASS PREZ!" The guys screamed their lungs out and hauled on the thick rope.

_Elsword, you are so getting it when we win this tug-of-war! _She thought to herself and joined into the 'epic battle'.

The rope unstably shifted back and forth, back and forth, until Class 2-A finally outdid Class 2-B.

"Yes! We're victorious!" Raven high-fived Chung & Elsword.

"That means...!" Aisha's face held a bright smile.

"Class 2-A is the overall winner for the Sports Festival! Congratulations!" The announcement came and the other classes cheered while some sulked.

"YEAH! ALRIGHT! WOOHOO!" The students of the winning class tossed people up into the air, especially Chung, Raven, Elsword and Aisha.

Eve had a delighted expression on her face, as she approached the class from the infirmary. "Congratulations..."

"Eve!" Aisha ran up to her friend and hugged her. "We won, we WON!"

Chung laughed at the sight of them. "Anyone up for some bro-hugs?"

The BL fanclub screamed. "OHEMGEE! YES, CHUNG, RAVEN, ELSWORD- DO IT!"

Elsword backed away slowly. "No thanks...I don't do fanservice...hahaha..."

Raven raised an eyebrow, then smiled. "Sure, let's hug."

"YOU SERIOUS!?" The redhead saw Raven in a new light.

Raven chuckled. "Oh, yes...very."

"Geh-!" The two popular boys moved in for a bro hug with Elsword.

"KYAAAAAA!" The BL fanclub went crazy and took millions of pictures with their cellphones.

The dark haired guy headlocked the redhead. "This is a VERY friendly hug, isn't it, Chung?" he grinned.

"Hahaha! Very." The prince smiled and watched the two get along.

"Raven, you jerk, cut it out!" He struggled against the taller guy.

The BL club sighed in disappointment. "Aw..."

"Okay students, next is the last event of the day. The folk dance! You all know the drill!" said the MC.

Chung folded his arms. "Folk dance?"

"Ah, that's right, you weren't here last year, Chung..." Rena nodded her head. "Well then, allow me to teach you." she grabbed his hand, and got into position.

All of the students gathered into two big circles; one slightly smaller one in the middle, and the bigger circle on the outside. Girls on the inside, boys on the outside. The boys had to move to a different girl for each part, this way everyone got a turn to dance with everyone.

"Would all boys please man-up and ask a girl to dance?" Glave said through the megaphone.

"W-What!? Guys have to ask!?" Elsword's face turned red. _There's no way I could..!_

"Isn't that normal?" Eve blinked.

"Yeah! C'mon, Elsword, be a gentleman!" Aisha laughed and whacked him on the back.

"Hahaha, I've already been asked though, by a girl." Chung was implying Rena.

Raven looked at Eve, and gave her a sad smile. "You can't dance with that injury, can you?"

She shook her head. "I don't think I can..."

"That's a shame-I was really looking forward to dancing with you." he quickly turned his back and walked away, before she could see his embarrassed face.

"Ooh! Eve~!" Aisha nudged her friend. "I think someone's got the hots for you~" She smirked. "It's too bad you can't dance though..."

"The 'hots' for me? How can a temperature be on me from someone else?" Eve puzzled over this.

The prez laughed. "It's an expression for saying that he likes you!"

"Ah...I see...I like him too then." she smiled.

Her eyes widened. "A CONFESSION OUT IN THE OPEN!? Oh wait, knowing you, you just mean 'like'..."

Eve nodded. "Yes? As a friend, correct?"

"Erm...by 'hots for you', I meant like-love. Like deep, intimate love!" She tried to explain once again.

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid I don't understand." Eve thought about it harder. "Deep intimate love..."

Glave tapped his foot. "Ladies, get a move on with your partners. The folk dance will start shortly."

"Aisha!" A voice called out to her.

"Huh?" It was Elsword, scratching his head and averting eye contact.

"Uh...well, the folk dance...do you...no, I mean..."

_Is he asking me to dance!? _Her hopes rose.

Eve quickly shuffled away from the couple, and sat down at a bench to watch the folk dance.

"I was gonna say..."

"You were gonna say...?"

"...Don't dance the guy part like last year."

"Huh?"

"Otherwise you'll get the parts mixed up like you said!"

"What? That's all you wanted to say to me!?"

"Well..yeah..."

"Hmph!" She turned around and started walking towards some other guy. _I don't even know why I bothered..._

"Ah-wait! Aisha...dance with me!" He grabbed her hand and lead her to the circle.

She blushed. "Sure-I mean, YOU DIDN'T EVEN ASK PROPERLY!"

Raven chuckled at the two, and looked at Eve like, '_I-Told-You-So.'_

•

The music started playing, and the boys and girls held hands with each other, then started dancing the folk dance of ElHigh.

"See, it's not that hard." smiled Rena.

"Ah...yeah, thanks Rena." nodded Chung, as he tried to keep in time.

Raven danced with a lot of random girls, and all of them felt like fainting because they touched the most popular guy in the school's hand.

Eve watched the people switch partners, clearly interested. "So, this is what they call a folk dance..." _I have never seen such a thing, since I only transferred to this school in the middle of last year. It has piqued my interest._

Elsword avoided eye contact while holding Aisha's hand gently. "Hey...Aisha?"

She blushed at how close they were. "Yeah?"

"Remember those dancing instructions I gave you...?"

"Yep, why?" She looked up to see his face but quickly looked down as he was so close.

"Well...you can just forget them..."

"Huh!? What? Why?" The confused girl was spun around.

_Because they're too embarrassing to do with you at the moment...! _Elsword thought. "Uh...because...thinking about them made me think that those weren't good instructions at all!"

"Oh, please! Now what were they again..? Hold hands firmer..." He felt her hands tighten. "Move closer..." He blushed at just how close they were. "Keep your eyes on...you..." Her words trailed off. Their faces were crimson red as their lips were centimeters apart.

_S-SO CLOSE! WHAT'S AISHA THINKING!? _He backed away as if he had been electrocuted. "S-Sorry, Aisha...it's bad for my heart." He murmured.

_What did he say..? _"Uh, right, yeah..sorry too..."

They both remained in awkward silence until they switched partners.

•

At the end of the sports festival, Class 2-A met up to discuss which guy obtained the most points.

"The lucky guy that gets to go on a date with the class prez is..." Glave hid the piece of paper that had a name written on it.

The boys held their breath and silently hoped for their names' to be called out.

"Elsword!"

"WH-WHAT!? REALLY!?" The winner was shocked.

"Whoa, wait- I have to go on a date with ELSWORD!?" Aisha pointed while shouting.

"Well that was the deal you made with the class." Raven yawned.

"He's right, you did." Chung nodded.

"And the winner was Elsword." stated Raven.

"He's right, he is." The prince nodded again.

"Hnnn!" The class prez pouted and went off to blow some steam.

"A date with Aisha...?" Elsword's mind started wandering. _Where would we go? Oh! We could hang out here or here or maybe even-! Wait, she didn't look too happy... _He remembered what she said to him. _So I don't get a date after all..?_

•

Elsword caught up to Aisha. "Walking home today?"

She looked at him, still slightly angry. "Yeah. Let's go."

_She's still angry about the date..? _He thought as they walked. "You know, Aisha, it _was _a deal..." he started.

"I know." She replied, stubbornly.

"And I won it..."

"I know!"

"And you said that it didn't apply to me."

"I know..."

"So, do I get to go on a dat-"

"SHUT UP, SHUT UP, SHUT UP! I'M THINKING, ALRIGHT!?" Her voice rang through his ears.

"Ow, okay...geez..." He held his ear tenderly.

Awhile later, after Aisha had calmed down, they shared a normal conversation between each other. Elsword was debating in his mind whether he should bring up the date again or not, as he wanted to know but didn't want Aisha to throw a rage.

_I'll take my chances... _"Hey, Aisha...?"

"Hm?"

"So...about the date..." He slowly brought the conversation back up.

He heard a sigh escape from her lips as she walked ahead of him. "You decide what we'll do for the day and text me the details by tonight." She said with her back still facing him. Her mouth curved upwards, as she turned to look at him. "Okay?" The smile was delicate and gentle yet with a tinge of playful mischief.

**-End Of Chapter 14-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** I'm going to cry in a corner because Eve didn't get to join the folk dance D: That's mainly my fault, but don't be a Mikoto-Hater :  
Also, Inoki and I have created Elsword OCs! :D :D :D :D Check out our profile, and follow those DeviantArt links to see them :) And if you have an account on dA, then please comment on our work, thank you~!

**Inoki: **An ultra-long chapter for you guys~

Oh my, we certainly have a lot planned for this story…you fans can definitely expect a lot of chapters! Thanks for reading!

Oh and do me a favor, see that button down there that says 'Review'? Click it to receive the power of Awesomeness because we're Awesome that way and you are too! ^^

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


	15. Accidental Kiss!

**Mikoto:** Hey now, this chapter was released a lot faster than the previous one, haha…*cough cough* er-hem, on with the story! Anyways, sorry to disappoint you guys, but it's an Eve x Raven chapter, not Elsword x Aisha; that's next chapter, so look forward to that! :)

**Inoki: **Woohoo~ Early-ish update! Yes, we're trying to update more frequently...TRYING :) Thanks all for being able to keep up with our...late...long...updates...xD

* * *

**Chapter 15: Accidental Kiss!**

"I'm home." Eve took her shoes off at the door, and place them neatly into the shoe shelf.

"Welcome home, milady." Oberon greeted her.

"Welcome back, Eve! How was your day today?" Ophelia called, from the kitchen.

"It was the usual." The doll girl walked into the kitchen.

"And progress?" questioned the house maid.

"My studies are always 100% fine. So there is no progress, whatsoever."

"I was talking about your progress with Raven, Eve!"

"My progress with Raven…?" Eve blinked. "I don't quite comprehend…"

"Your relationship with him; has it gotten closer?"

Eve tilted her head to the side. "It's also the usual."

"…" Ophelia went back to cooking. "Just forget I asked, okay~?"

"Um…okay?" She blinked, and walked upstairs to her room.

"Would you like me to make you a cup of tea, milady?" Oberon asked.

"No, it's alright. You may do as you please." She closed the door, and sat onto her big bed, staring at the wall.

Eve then walked over to her desk, and picked up the black cloth in her small hands. "Raven's headband from the sports festival…" _Eternal Love._ "Why did he exchange headbands with me…?"

She sighed. _I wish I knew._

•

It was the end of class, and the teacher asked Eve to do a favor, "Eve, can you please bring all of these books to the staffroom?"

"Yes, but-"

"Sorry, I really have to go! Thanks!" The teacher quickly ran out of the classroom.

Eve looked at the books, and frowned. There was a huge pile of books on the table; so many, that if Eve were to carry them, she'd barely be able to see where she was going. _I'm supposed to carry all these books…?_

The young girl struggled with so many heavy books, and she took small steps, as she passed many people in the hallway. _At times like these, I wish someone would help m-_ Suddenly, someone bumped into her by accident, and she could feel the books flying from her fingertips, and her body was falling down the stairs. However, just before she fell, a strong arm wrapped around her waist, and pulled her close to them. The hero sighed in relief, blowing strands of her hair ever so slightly. "Phew…close call."

_I know that voice._ She blinked, and turned her head slightly. "R-Raven?"

He let go of her, and glanced at the scattered books on the stairs. "Ah…my bad. Sorry for bumping into you, Eve." He skipped some steps, and started to pick up the books.

The rich girl walked down the stairs, and helped pick the books up as well. "Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going…"

"Haha, well I guess we're both to blame, right?" He finished picking up all the books, and looked at her. "Hey, want some help carrying these?"

"No, it's fine." She replied. "You can do your own thing, after all, it's lunchtime."

"Where to?"

"Hm?"

"Where are you taking these books?" he asked.

"Ah…the staffroom."

He halved the books with her, and walked side by side. "Why on earth would a teacher make a girl carry so many heavy books?"

Eve glanced at him. "The teacher seemed to be in a very big rush."

"Big rush or not, that's still pretty bad. It's like asking Chung to carry these books instead."

"But Chung's a guy." Eve pointed out.

"Yes, but that boy doesn't have muscles on him…I think."

"Well, I'm sure his fan girls would carry the books for him."

"Hm…true that."

"I'm sure if you had to carry all these books yourself, your fan girls would come running to your aid too."

"Haha, no…"

"Oh, Raven, did you want help with those books?" asked a fan girl.

"…Let's gain some speed, Eve." Raven fake smiled, and quickened his pace.

"I told you." smirked Eve.

"Do you have psychic powers or something?" he laughed.

Eve opened the door to the staffroom, and the two delivered the books. They walked out, and continued walking down the corridors.

"I assure you I'm just good at predicting things." Eve replied.

"And calculating." Raven added on.

"And reading." Eve added as well.

"And studies." He added on.

"Yes, and studies too." Eve nodded.

"Can you do my homework then?" grinned Raven.

"How do you expect to get any smarter if someone else does your homework?"

"Okay, you got me." Raven chuckled.

"Well, thank you for helping me carry the books." Eve nodded her head. "I'll let you get back to your friends now."

"What are you talking about, Eve? You're my friend too." He replied. "Besides, hanging out with Elsword and the others can always come again tomorrow. Let's hang out together now, alright?"

Eve lowered her head to hide her blush. "Alright…"

•

The white haired girl was focusing on her work in class, until something lightly hit her head. She turned her head, and saw that a paper aero plane was thrown at her. She picked it up, and unfolded it.

'_After class, meet me on the rooftop. –R'_

Eve turned in her chair, but to her dismay Raven was sleeping on his desk. She sighed, and shook her head. _Really, sleeping through class…_

•

"And that's all for today. Have a good afternoon students." Glave organized his books and folders, then left the classroom.

"Sweet, school's over!" grinned Elsword. "Hey, Chung, should I show you that game store I was talking about before?"

"Sure, why not?" Chung smiled, and followed Elsword out of the class.

Raven had already left the room, and Eve packed her books away.

"I'll see you later, Eve!" waved Aisha.

"Goodbye." Eve waved back, and closed her bag. She then made her way up the stairs, to the rooftop. She cautiously opened the door, and looked around.

Raven was leaning on the railing, looking out at the sky. "Hey Eve."

The rich girl approached him, and leaned on the railing next to the dark haired teenager. "What is it you wanted from me?"

His eyes didn't leave the orange skies. "Your ankle is healed now, right?"

"Yes." She replied, following his gaze.

"And since you were injured on the sports festival, you weren't able to dance, right?"

She nodded. "But it's fine, I don't mind. There's always next year."

"But you sort of regret it, don't you?" he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

"What…what makes you think that?"

"Because you didn't get to do it last year since you transferred here only last year, and I saw you watching the dance with the expression of wanting to join."

Eve flicked her silver-white hair. "Who would want to join something like a dance? Holding the opposite gender's hands, and getting the right timing and footing…I have better things to do. Something like that definitely doesn't appeal to me."

Raven then took her hand gently, smiled, and said in a smooth voice, "Well then…shall I take you for a spin?"

She blinked thrice. "W-What?"

He led her away from the railing, into the center of the rooftop, and positioned themselves. Eve's right hand in his left, standing directly opposite each other, Raven's firm hand on her back, and her hand on his shoulder. Raven counted, "1, 2, 3…"

He stepped with his left foot first, and Eve stepped back on her right foot hesitantly. The two were waltzing around the rooftop slowly, and Raven chuckled. "I was almost certain Eve of the Nasod Corps at least knew how to ballroom dance."

"I know how to dance, I just haven't practiced much…" she replied, shyly.

Raven watched her keep looking down at their feet. Amusingly, he stopped dancing for a few moments, and lifted her chin with his hand. "That's against the rules."

"Eh…?" she blushed. _Why is my heart beating so fast?_

"You're not allowed to look down when you're dancing. Your eyes should be looking into mine all the time."

"But…" she averted her gaze, embarrassed.

"The dancers are supposed to make a connection to form a bond with each other, or they can't dance well. For example, at the moment you're standing too far away." He pulled her towards him. "We should be…this close."

The white haired girl's face was burning, and she didn't even know what to say anymore.

Raven noticed this, and smiled to himself. Even Eve can make cute expressions like this. "I thought you said you didn't have much emotion?" he laughed, playfully.

"I-I did!"

"Oh?" he glanced at her.

"…" she went quiet again.

He knocked her forehead with his own forehead. "Chill, Eve, no need to be so tense. You can relax."

"A-Ah…yes…" she felt even warmer because of his body being so close to hers.

Raven smiled at her, and released the grip on her. "That was a fun mini dance session."

She just tried to calm down, and sat on a bench.

"Heh, come on. I'll walk you home." He grabbed his bag, and headed for the door.

"Um…wait for me, please…!" she quickly grabbed her bag, and ran after him.

•

"Eh? This isn't the way to my house." pointed Eve.

"Let's take a detour." Raven led her somewhere else, and the two were soon walking past a beach. The skies were like peachy clouds, and the waves crashed against the shore.

"Wow…it looks amazing." Eve breathed.

"Isn't it? Especially at around this time; sunset that is." The dark haired boy stared out at the ocean. "I like to come here when I have free time."

"I see." She felt mesmerized.

"Well, come on, I have to get you back before dark, or else Oberon and Ophelia will lecture me." He laughed and walked ahead.

"Ah, wait, you walk too fast!" she tried to catch up with him.

"Sorry, what'd you say?" He abruptly stopped.

However, Eve couldn't stop herself from running into him.

_CRASH!_

"….." the two stared at each other, wide eyed.

_What…what just happened?_ Eve replayed the scene in her head. Eve crashed into Raven, Raven tried to catch her, the two fall, and their lips connected for a split second.

Eve's face was burning hot. "Is that what they call a…kiss?"

Raven touched his lips, and blushed. "E-Eve…was that your first…?"

"My first…?" she looked at him.

"Your first….kiss." he mumbled.

She paused, then looked away. "Yes, it was?"

Raven's face flushed to a deeper shade of red. "Seriously…?!"

"I…I don't quite understand?" she blinked.

He quickly stood up, and grabbed her wrist. "Just forget about what just happened…let's go."

"Wait, Raven, what's wrong?" it seemed Eve had calmed down a lot faster than Raven.

"It's nothing."

•

Raven dropped Eve home, and he muttered his farewells, then ran down the street, back to the school dormitories.

Eve tilted her head to the side. "It was just a small accident…I wonder why he's acting like that."

"What are you talking about, milady?" Oberon looked at her.

"Oberon, why do boys act strangely after a quick kiss from a girl, but it was really just an accident?"

"I…I wouldn't know, I don't really…"

Ophelia gasped. "Eve, you kissed Raven?!"

"No, it was an accident. We fell, and our lips brushed past each other…"

"That's still a kiss, I believe." Oberon nodded his head.

"Congratulations! How was it? Your first kiss?" Ophelia hugged the petite girl.

"I…I don't know." She whispered.

•

Meanwhile, Raven was running past street lights at a rapid speed. _It was her first…it was her first kiss…and it was mine too…!_

His thoughts ran through his mind_. And that legend…I'm pretty sure it's true, since it has never been wrong._ Raven burst through the door, and collapsed on his bed. _It is said that if a couple shares their first kiss at Sander Beach at sunset, they will marry each other…!_ Raven messed up his black hair. "Ugh…that means she's doomed to marry me…but what if she likes someone else? Can Eve even like someone…?"

•

**The next morning…**

_Oh, it's Raven. I'll just greet him like how usually do._ Eve faced him. "Good morning."

"Yeah." He walked past her without a single glance.

"?" She turned. "Are you still upset about-"

Lowe threw his arm around Raven. "Yo, man! Fine day today, ain't it?"

"Get the hell off of me…" he growled.

"G'Morning, Raven." smiled Chung.

"Hmph." Raven walked away from the group of guys.

"Geez, what's gotten into him?" Elsword folded his arms.

Throughout the whole day, Eve felt like Raven was avoiding her. For some reason, she felt lonely. Maybe it was because he always approached her whenever she was alone, but he didn't approach her once. It was now 4th period, and their class was doing P.E.

"Alright, girls partner up with boys for this activity." Banthus instructed.

Eve looked around, but she couldn't find a partner anywhere. She pushed through the crowd, and saw Raven still hadn't decided on a partner either.

"Raven, will you be my partner?" asked a girl.

"Uh, well…" he hesitated.

"No way, Raven will be MY partner!" a fan girl shoved the first girl away.

"Erm…sorry, but I'm partnered with Chung…" Raven pointed at the blonde pretty boy.

"Eh? Raven, I'm a guy, I thought I proved that at the Sports Festival." He sweat dropped.

"You're pretty enough to be a girl!" Raven glared.

"…Thank you?" Chung fake smiled.

"Sorry Raven, Chung's with me~!" Rena hugged Chung's arm, and skipped off with him.

Raven sighed, as the crowd of girls around him grew larger and larger. "Raven!"

He turned, and saw Eve waving at him. _Eve…?_

"Um…will you be my partner?" she shuffled her feet nervously.

"Hey, wait a second, we asked Raven first!" the fan club shot icicles at Eve.

Banthus yelled, "Oi, hurry up with the partner choosing! I'm going to count to three! 1…2…"

The popular guy grabbed Eve's hand, and quickly pushed through the students to get away from the fan club.

"3. Okay, whoever's closest to you will be their partner now. Anyways, today we'll be playing a game of soccer. Grab a ball, and…"

Raven and Eve practiced together, and Raven noticed how close Eve's face was to his. He quickly jumped back, and Eve gave him a questioning look. "?"

"Uh…be a little bit more careful Eve." He averted looking at her.

"Hm? What do you mean?" she folded her arms.

"You know…" he touched the back of his neck. "I don't want another _accident _to happen."

"Ah…right." _He calls the kiss an accident? I suppose it was…_

•

"Hey, how come you're not talking with Raven much?" Aisha nudged Eve.

"Am I supposed to?" Eve looked up from her book.

"But you two were really hitting it off just yesterday! What happened?"

"Nothing happened." She murmured.

"Hm…" Aisha frowned. "I think he's avoiding you."

"I've noticed. What of it?" she went back to her book.

"Ah, geez! You two need to make up!"

"Make up…what does that mean…?" Eve grabbed a dictionary, and read aloud, "Two people kissing for an extended period of time; often involves tongue, but tongue is not always involved in making out, it…"

Aisha shut the dictionary. "I said Make Up, not Make Out!"

"Oh…my mistake." Eve tilted her head to the side. "Make up…as in…" she grabbed a laptop, and searched up the definition. "Cosmetics such as lipstick or powder applied to the face?"

"No, no, no! Make up as in fix your relationship to how it was before!"

"Why would I need to do that?"

"Eve…I can tell you don't like being avoided by him." Aisha sat down. "It's written all over your face."

"I have words on my face? Who wrote them?" Eve touched her face.

"…Sometimes I think you're an alien from another planet." Aisha sighed. "Just try and get everything back to how it should be, okay? I can tell that you're secretly feeling sad and lonely." The class president stood up, and walked away.

"Back to how it should be…" Eve thought about the matter harder. "Hm…"

•

Raven was lying on a bench in the school garden. The school day had just ended, and students were leaving the building. Raven put on his headphones, and closed his eyes, listening to the music. He sensed a shadow loom over him, and he froze. He slowly opened his eyes, and saw Eve glaring down at him. _Is…Is she angry at me? Wait, can Eve even GET angry? Hold on, of course she can, she's a normal human being…I think._ "Is there something I can help you with, Eve…?"

Eve jabbed his forehead with her index finger. "Beep! Memory erased. Forget about yesterday and that _accident_."

He blinked. "Huh…?"

"I want to continue to maintain the friendship we had before that _accident_ happened…can't we go back to how we used to be?" the expression on her face softened, how could Raven say no?

Raven sat up, and smiled. "Yeah, sorry for avoiding you. I…didn't know what I was thinking." He motioned for her to sit next to him, and she did.

"Thank you, Raven. I like being friends with you." She blushed slightly.

The two sat together, enjoying the company, while Raven whistled the tune to the song he was listening to.

Eve poked the headphones. "Did something happen to your ears?"

Raven laughed. "Oh, Eve…" he took the headphones off, and placed them on her head instead. "There's nothing wrong with my ears, these are called headphones."

"Headphones…?"

"They ley you listen to music without disturbing anyone else. It's also a good fashion accessory. Here…" he changed the song, and a catchy melody danced into Eve's mind.

She closed her eyes, and smiled. "This device is amazing! I never knew something like this was invented!"

He raised an eyebrow. "It makes me what kind of world you've been living in…" he rummaged around his bag and found some ear phones. "And look, these are earphones. They're exactly the same as headphones, but smaller and more convenient."

"Ah…I'm learning a lot of new things." Eve nodded her head.

Raven patted her head. "If you like this music, I can lend you some CDs, okay?"

"Really?"

"Yes, but we better go now." He stood up, and offered his hand to her.

The doll took his hand gently, and the two walked out of the school gates together. Both wishing the moment would last forever.

•

"RAVEN!" Elsword slammed Raven's door open.

The dark haired teenager was in the middle of getting changed. "Whatever happened to knocking?" he glared at the redhead.

"Oh…sorry…" he closed the door. "Wait a second…" He slammed the door open again. "WHAT'S THE POINT IN KNOCKING WHEN I'VE ALREADY OPENED THE DOOR?!"

"It's called manners, idiot!" Raven lifted his shirt off.

"No need to make a big deal out of it." Chung appeared from behind Elsword, and was about to enter Raven's room. "Erm…I believe clothes would be nice."

"We're all guys here, it doesn't matter." Elsword rolled his eyes.

"Oh? So you want to stare more at my six pack, now do you, Elsword?" Raven teased.

"Dude, I'm straight!" Elsword folded his arms.

"Yeah, as straight as a circle." chuckled Chung.

"…Okay, you're asking for it, pretty boy!"

Raven cleared his throat. "Er-hem! What did you guys want from me anyways?"

"Ah…you have a shirt on now." Chung pointed out.

"And that matters because?"

"I just don't think you should be walking around the dorm half naked." coughed the prince.

Raven sighed, and sat on the chair at his desk. "Well, are you guys going to tell me, or am I going to kick you guys out?"

"Oh yeah! Raven, you do know what day is coming soon, right?!"

"Your birthday? Nice try, Elsword; I'm not buying you the new KillerCombo game you're dying for."

"Wha-how did you know I wanted that?!"

"You were screaming your head off about it the day it was released." Raven had a deadpan tone of voice.

Chung smiled, "Anyways, what Elsword was meant to continue with, is that White Day is coming up."

"Okay? Wait, isn't that a bit racist?" Raven blinked.

"No, no, there's no such day called White Day!" said Elsword.

"But Chung just said…" Raven was starting to get confused.

"I mean, there is a White Day, but not a White Day!" Elsword started wagging his index finger.

"…Stop it."

"Huh?" the redhead looked at Mr. Popular.

"Stop trying to act smart, you're making a fool of yourself." Raven glared at Elsword seriously.

"Can I never be smart?! Seriously, this is some great friendship we have!"

"Does anyone mind explaining to me how we keep straying off topic?" Chung sighed.

"Oh, yeah, White Day?" Raven turned to the blonde.

"White Day, as in for white people only day, doesn't exist. I don't know where you got that idea from, but god knows. The White Day we're referring to is the day where boys give gifts back to girls." Chung explained.

Raven sat back in his chair. "Oh, _that _day. The day where if you got gifts from girls on Valentines, you have to give back thank you gifts to those girls…right?"

"That's right!" Elsword grinned.

Chung and Raven groaned. _Too many girls…_

"Anyways, the reason why we came to you, is because we wanted to know if you wanted to join us."

"Join you…?" Raven raised an eyebrow.

"To make pastries for the girls who gave us gifts." Chung flashed an angelic smile. "We'll be using the dorm's left wing kitchen. We've already asked the dorm head, Praus."

"Well, sure, but uh…should we really be making pastries?" Raven scratched his head.

"Why? What's wrong with pastries?" Elsword tilted his head to the side.

"Girls are really cautious about calories…" Raven sighed. "They don't want to get 'fat', you know?"

Chung slapped the two on the back. "We'll think more about it when the day gets closer! For now, it's lights out!"

**-End Of Chapter 15-**

* * *

**Mikoto:** Well, that's the end of the chapter that I wrote~ Oh, and to all you people who say this fanfic/us has made you guys support these couples, thanks so much, it makes us (especially me) super-duper happy to hear that :D

**Inoki: **YAY! \o/ WHITE DAY! How exciting~! :D Does anyone else celebrate white day? I know I don't..xD Well now, Elsword x Aisha date next chapter, look forward to it, ja?^^ Thanks for reading!

•

_See that little button down there that says 'Review'? Much appreciated if you click it! ^_^_


End file.
